


Friendly Neighborhood Birthday Man

by RainbowBridge27



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 18+, 69 (Sex Position), ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Baby Peter, Baby Tony, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Tony Stark, Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Daddy Peter, Dancing, Diapers, Eventual Smut, Feeding, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Pet, Mile High Club, Oral Sex, Parent Tony Stark, Pet Names, Precious Peter Parker, Rimming, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Romantic Fluff, Spanking, Starker, Wetting, all characters are 18+, facesitting, little Tony, peter is 18+, starker 18, tragic backstory, wholesome but sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 49,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBridge27/pseuds/RainbowBridge27
Summary: Peter is turning 21.Tony Stark has always given Peter whatever he wanted for his birthday, but this year Peter opens up to the Iron Man about what he really wants.Our two heroes engage in a fun and loving relationship.





	1. Peter pops the question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is turning 21.  
> Tony Stark has always given Peter whatever he wanted for his birthday, but this year Peter opens up to the Iron Man about what he really wants.

The day was coming fast. Peter’s 21st birthday. Time had gone by so quickly after the battle against Thanos. After a couple years with The Avengers Peter was more comfortable, but still not as close to his teammates as he would like.

Especially Mr. Stark. Peter desperately wished to be closer to Tony Stark. 

He’d been so good at keeping things professional while still showing his admiration for the man made of iron. Still, he wanted more. He wanted affection and warmth and…Love.

Tony had been open too. Attempting to be the supportive role model he had never had in his own life. He’d often given Peter a pat on the back or an attaboy after a mission. Tony sensed Peter’s feelings. He wasn’t put off by the younger man’s actions. Peter really had done a good job at keeping his feelings professional and private. Not a secret, but private. 

Tomorrow. 

Tomorrow was the day. 

All Peter had to do was go to sleep and wake up and he would be a 21-year-old man. 

Most people at that age have one thing on their mind. 

Getting drunk. 

But Peter had 2 things on his mind. Tony Stark and taking him to the fanciest restaurant Peter could afford with the best wine he could afford and possibly getting a little buzzed with Tony. Maybe they’d just loosen up to a friendly level. More friendly than the serious workplace front he had kept up around the compound. Or maybe they’d get really comfortable. Really warm. Peter’s mind raced.  


A ring. Peter’s cell phone rang. It was Tony!  
“Hello…um…Mr. Stark? Hi! How can I help you? Another mission, maybe? I’m here to help! Always here…” Peter nervously trailed off.  


“Yeah, Peter that’s great, but no mission right now and hopefully not soon, because Facebook has just reminded me that tomorrow is a certain special Spider’s certain special birthday!” Tony’s tone sounded as though he was using sarcasm to hide his sincerity. “so…I guess I’m just calling to say, ‘Happy Birthday!’ you deserve it.” Again a mix of sarcasm and sincerity.  


“Thank-Thank you, Mr. Stark! Really, um…thanks!” Peter had known Tony and the Avengers since he was 15, but you wouldn’t know it from how awkward he sounded. He sounded like a young man about to ask someone on a first date.  
Because he was.  


“Big plans?” Tony asked. But Peter didn’t even register the words.  


“Um…what?”  


“Big plans? It’s a big day what with being old enough to drink and party in the eyes of the law. Maybe the team should take you to some dive bar. Preferably one with karaoke. Have some drinks have some laughs.”  


“That sounds awesome!” Peter laughed. “Really it does we’ll have to do that sometime, but actually I was wondering if you’d like…if you and I could…If I could…”  
“Spit it out, Peter!”  


“It’s just that I was hoping…”  


“Oh my God, Pete! You know I’m going to say yes.”  


“Wait…what?”  


“Look, whatever you want for your birthday I’ll make arrangements. Whether you need me to spend some cash or make a call…whatever. It’s fine. You got it.” Tony had always been generous with Peter especially on his birthdays.  


“Actually, Mr. Stark. No money this year-”  


“Kid, really! It’s fine! Money isn’t an issue and it’s your birthday-“  


“No! Mr. Stark really. Really what I want-“  


“Pete, we’ve known each other for how long? If you want something you can just ask-“  


“I want to take you to dinner!” Tony was stunned silent. He thought for a moment replaying Peters words trying to make sense of them. Pete was quiet too. He took Tony’s silence for rejection. He was embarrassed. Ashamed. And now fearful. 

Did he just ruin his professional relationship with the Avengers? 

Oh God! And more fearful, would Tony think differently of him now that he knew Peter was…bicurious.  


“Let me get this straight.” Tony’s voice was stern. It felt like a lecture. Peter was hot with shame and worry. “You, Peter, for your birthday, your twenty-first birthday, you want to take me, Tony Stark…to dinner? Am I hearing this correctly?” Peter could just die. What did he do? What was he thinking? He should have agreed to a fun karaoke night. In fact, he could have asked Tony then and pretended it was a joke or that he was drunk if Tony turned him down. Too late.  


“I apologize Mr. Stark. Really I-“  


“Whoa whoa whoa! Why are you apologizing?”  


“I-“  


“I know. You think I’ll think differently now that I…know. Is that it?” Peter nodded.  


“Yeah…”  


“Um. No. I don’t for one. This is New York, duh, for two. And we can talk about the rest tomorrow. Over dinner.” Peter perked up. Did he hear him correctly?  


“Really?! You’ll let me-“  


“Pick me up at 7 and have me home by midnight. And no funny business. I’m a classy guy you know.”  


“Oh, that’s awesome! You’ll love this place, Mr. Stark. I can’t wait!”  


“Alright, Kid. I’ll see you tomorrow. And…Happy Birthday.” Peter was beaming as he hung up the call. He could not believe this was real. Even if the night didn’t turn romantic, he would be spending his birthday alone with Tony Stark. His heart did cartwheels in his chest. And Tony? Well Tony was pretty excited too.

“He wants to take me out for dinner.” He whispered with a smile. “He wants to take ME for dinner.”


	2. A Practice Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner goes well and Tony agrees to let Peter take the reins and walk him home.

Peter must have spent half an hour in the shower and another full hour getting ready. He made sure that everything was perfect. Today was his 21st birthday and as a special treat, Tony Stark had said yes to allowing Peter to take him to dinner. 

Tony Stark was a billionaire. He was more than generous with the Avengers team, but Peter wanted to be the generous one tonight. It was a kind gesture and Tony felt that. 

“I still can’t believe this.” Tony spoke to himself. No robots tonight. He wanted this to be private. Not a secret, but private. He felt weird even having the robots know. He too took the time to look nice, but casual. He didn’t want to intimidate the kid. Or ‘man.’ “Should I work on the, ‘kid’ comments? Is that getting old? Is twenty-one too old?” He thought aloud, still no answer from robots or other. Being without the technology made him feel less like billionaire superhero and more like a man about to go on a date. He wore faded jeans and a t-shirt. “Too casual?” he half expected Jarvis to answer each time. Nope. This time the billionaire had to figure things out on his own. “I know!”

Peter was smoothing his wavy brown hair down for the 30th time when his phone beeped. A message from Tony! His heart skipped a beat. 

“Quick question: casual? Dressed-up? Somewhere in between?” Peter had been planning on his best clothes, which would hardly register on the “dressed-up” end of Tony Stark’s scale.  
“Bizcaz.” Peter shot back. Trying not to think too hard as he buttoned up his blouse.  
“Business…Casual…? You yuppies with your jargon.” It was 6:30 pm. Close to 7. Both men put on the finishing touches.

It was 6:45. Peter was ready. He stood outside of Tony’s room wiping his sweaty palms on his nice slacks. Was it okay to be this early? Should he waste some time? Should he be fashionably late…?! Tony’s door swung open. 

“Wow. Is this 'business casual’ these days, Kid? I’d like to know what business you work for.” Tony chuckled as he placed his hands on Peters' shoulders over his royal blue silk vest. Underneath was a modest cream button-and-collared shirt. He also wore coal gray slacks and dress shoes similar to Tony’s own. The dark colors made Peter’s brown eyes pop. He looked so mature, but still with a boyish charm. “Jesus, Kid! Where’d you get spiffy clothes like that anyway?”  
“You!” Peter laughed nervously, “You got the outfit for my 19th birthday and the shoes for my 20th. You said I’d be a real ladykiller.”  
“That DOES sound like something I would say.” Tony laughed as he fixed Peter’s collar. The touch was intended to be mentorly, but the warmth from Tony’s hands on Peter’s neck had a different feeling. Peter wanted to return the touches. He scoured Tony’s shirt for any imperfections he could casually smooth away. None. Absolutely none. It only made sense that the billionaire technologist would own an iron…  
“You look great too, Mr. Stark.” Peter’s eyes met Tony’s briefly. Tony wore a blazer and slacks.  
“Well…and thank you, by the way, should we get going? Should I call Happy-“  
“Oh no, Mr. Stark the restaurant is only a few blocks away. I was thinking we could walk?” Tony pondered over this for a minute.  
“Sure. I trust your judgment. It’s close enough to walk you say?”  
“Yeah, Mr. Stark, it’s real close. And I seem to remember when a certain Avenger gave his address away to his biggest enemy on public TV.” Peter alluded to Tony’s own ego.  
“Sounds like a cool guy to me.” Tony smiled and held back the urge to muss up Peter’s hair. He decided to he had to ruffle the back just a little. Just to keep up their friendly rapport. Peter didn’t mind at all. Why spend so much time on his hair if he DIDN’T want Tony to touch it in some way?

The atmosphere was light between them as they walked. The made small talk about missions and costumes. They both agreed to be thankful for the peace in the days since the Infinity War.  
And there they were. Peter wasn’t joking. The little hole-in-the-wall Italian restaurant was very close to the compound.  
Peter opened the door for Tony being a real gentleman. Inside single candle illuminated each table. Peter politely greeted the host, surprising Tony by speaking in perfect Italian. Whatever he said made the host laugh and gesture with his hands. He ushered Tony and Peter to a special spot in the back corner.  
“Wow Casanova, what was that about? I’ll have to add that to your skill set."  


“Oh I just know a few phrases,” Peter lied, “besides you can just tell Jarvis now or whatever.”  


“Actually I gave the AIs a little time off. It’s just you and me.”  


“Just you and me?” Peter nodded thinking this over. “Nice.” Tony smiled warmly. Partially glad no AIs were on-line to read his racing heartbeat.  


“Happy Birthday again, Peter.” The waiter came by and poured two glasses of fragrant wine. Peter flashed his new 21-year-old ID making the waiter laugh and gesture to put it away while saying something in Italian. Peter laughed too. Tony watched in awe. Once the waiter had left Tony raised his glass to Peter’s, “To the friendly neighborhood birthday man!” Both laughed. Peter raised his glass.  


“Thank you, Mr. Stark.” Their glasses clinked and both took a long thirsty swig. Both nervous, but in different ways and for different reasons.  


“Wow.” Tony looked into the wine glass wishing Jarvis could identify the spirit for him. It was terribly sweet, yet somehow just right.  


“I uh…told the waiter it was my first wine. He told me he would be gentle.” The two shared a hearty laugh.  


“Well…is it your…? I-uh…I better silence myself with more wine…” Tony poured himself another glass. Peter let out a laugh then looked down, fidgeting with the buttons on his blouse.  


“Yeah. It’s my first time. Drinking…! That is. I was always so afraid of getting into any kind of trouble that would get me kicked out of The Avengers.”  


“Oh Kid, listen. There’s no way you can top the kind of trouble I got into at your age. Believe me!” 

“Sure,” Peter laughed, “but really, I just wanted to keep my best foot forward. But now that I’m getting older, I’d like you to see me for me.”  


“I see.” Tony took another long swig of wine. 

Peter ordered for the both of them in Italian. Dinner came and dinner went. Tony was more than impressed with the little hole-in-the-wall. And he was impressed with Peter. Just a glimpse into the kind of man he was outside of the spider suit. He’d consider him an innocent wide-eyed…young adult? But he wasn’t. He’d already seen so much. And done so much with the Avengers. And he was still so sweet and now he was sharing something with Tony that maybe no one knew. Though they were fairly safe from that topic in New York, he knew that kind of thing had the potential to change everything for Peter. And he still told him.  
If nothing else. Tonight could be a practice date. Let Pete take the reins. Let Pete be the man he wanted to be. If he could ask Tony Stark out for a date he’d never have any trouble again, right? Tony did hope to fill some sort of mentor role. And this was real life. Dating was a major part of real life. 

Both Tony and Peter finished off their third glasses polishing off the bottle.  
“Pretty gentle for your first wine. Real gentle!” buzzed, both broke out in laughter. Once their laughter died down. Tony’s smile and tone turned serious. “Peter, I’m having a really good time with you. I'm serious.”  


“Does that mean…Does that mean you want dessert? They have real cannoli here. Real ones!” Again Tony delighted in Peter’s boyish charm.  


“Let’s grab a few to go.” Tony’s smirk was practically winking at him. Peter didn’t want to misread his date. He tried not to read too much into anything or to assume anything. No matter what, having a good time with Iron Man would be a memorable birthday for years to come. “Can I at least get the tip?”  


“No!” Peter was adamant. “You’re my guest, Mr. Stark. Just enjoy yourself.” It was clear Pete was a little buzzed. Tony too. Just to that comfortable level. The wait staff gestured them good-bye and conversed with Peter in Italian.  
Tony still left a huge wad of cash when Peter wasn’t looking.  


“May I walk you home?” Peter stood on the inroad side of Tony. Classic and chivalrous. He also reached his hand out for Tony to take.  


“Sure,” Tony was buzzed enough to let his guard down, but Peter still shielded the Iron Man from the road. Tony took Peter’s hand. Wow. Peter had huge hands. And he was already a couple inches taller than Tony. Peter smiled down at him.  


“Great! Let’s get you home.” Peter sang. Tony’s hand in one hand. A bag of fresh cannoli in the other. They two practically skipped back to the compound.


	3. Long Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter have a serious talk.

After all of the fun Tony and Peter had on their date, they arrived back home at the Avengers compound. Peter’s door was the closest. 

“Well…Mr. Stark.” He began, still nervous. “Would you like…um…to come in for a cup of coffee?” Tony took this as innuendo. He smiled and turned to face Peter looking into his eyes. 

“Yes. Coffee sounds great. But how about you change into something less…’bizzcazz’ and I’ll do the same. Be right back.” Tony gave Peter’s hand a squeeze. He had let the 21-year-old man walk him home. Peter had even walked inroad to shield Tony. 

It had been fun playing dress-up with Tony Stark as his date. Even wearing the clothes Tony had bought him for previous birthdays. But Peter was happy to change. Now wearing a t-shirt and gym shorts. Did the shorts make him look too young? Too late. A knock.

It was Tony. Tony looking stylish as ever even in a raglan T and lounge pants. He was holding a 6 pack of fancy microbrew beer. The 6 pack must have cost more than dinner alone.

“It’s getting late, but I have enough juice for a movie.” 

“And we’ll have more juice after the coffee.” Peter placed the six-pack on the coffee table then moved to pour 2 cups of coffee. 

“Wow.”

“What is it.” Peter took a sip of his. Tony laughed. He looked at Peter’s innocent expression then laughed again.

“It’s just…you invited me in for 'coffee-'” 

“I thought you liked coffee, Mr. Stark-?” 

“-And you ACTUALLY made coffee!” 

“Well was I not supposed to? I didn’t know! I don’t go on a lot of dates, Mr. Stark!”

“I know and I love that right now.” Tony took a sip of his coffee. “Oh wow. And I love this.”

“Jarvis said it was your favorite." 

“See! I knew using robots on dates was cheating. Did he tell you anything else?"

“No. Wish he did. I have so many questions.”

“Well come sit with me.” Tony gestured to the couch in front of the TV. “take out a couple beers too.” Tony’s shirt was tight. His muscles bulged. And the couch looked inviting. Peter did as he was told. 

His coffee mug warmed his hands as he sipped. The heat radiating from Tony kept him warm too. Tony finished off his coffee.

“Can I get you more?”

“You know I keep forgetting a robot isn’t coming to refill that. But no. I think I’ll have the beer next. Good stuff. It’s imported.” Peter finished his coffee too. He had hoped to have a humble birthday, but he did still wonder about Tony’s fancy brew.

Peter peeled the lid off of Tony’s bottle first then his own. He could do it with one finger using his spider abilities. 

“Thanks. That’ll be popular now that you’re 21.” They laughed. Peter tried his beer. The first sip was bitter, but he continued. The taste got better the more he had. Tony drank most of his in one gulp. 

“Should I put on a movie?”

“You could. Um. Or we could chat? We didn’t really talk much at dinner.” 

“I know! I practically inhaled my food. And the walk was too short for chatting. Great spot! Really, Kid, thank you. I enjoyed it."

“Oh,” Peter blushed. “Thank you. I had been wanting to take you there for some time.” Tony became very serious.

“How long?” 

“Um…how long have I wanted to take you to that restaurant? Or…” Tony nudged Peter with his elbow. He inched a little closer. More intimate. “Well, if you’re asking how long I’ve liked guys…I guess…I guess I don’t know. I mean. I’m still not sure.” 

“Oh? What do you mean ‘not sure?’” 

“Well,” Peter laughed at himself, “I mean I work with YOU guys. You’re all built and heroic and…it’s no wonder I find myself…um. Um. I don’t know how to say it.”

“That’s what beer is for Pete! Have another. The words come easier.” Peter finished the bottle in one swallow and opened another. 

“You know what I mean right? I’m surrounded by above average…guys and…I might just be confused.” Peter looked down. There. He said it. “I’ve never told anyone. Not even Ned. I was afraid he wouldn’t want to hang out with me. He definitely wouldn’t want to have sleepovers anymore.” Peter laughed awkwardly. But Tony stayed serious. Almost angry. 

“Let me tell you something, Kid. Confused, curious, or gayer than the springtime…I will never judge you and this will never change how we view you as an Avenger. I’m pretty sure we won’t even feel differently showering with you-“

“Mr. Stark!” Peter gasped at the thought.

“Peter, I sat down with my father once and had a similar conversation. I was only a teenager.”

“I have heard about Howard Stark." 

“Then I don’t have to explain to you that it DIDN’T go well…” Tony looked hurt. He was opening up an old wound and now he was sharing his pain with Peter. Peter saw this sadness and placed his hand on Tony’s shoulder comforting him. “‘Stark men are made of iron and no son of mine…’ yadda yadda yadda…” Tony placed his hand on Peter’s. 

“You had a talk with your dad? Does that mean…?” Tony let out a deep sigh.

“I didn’t know then. And then I met Pepper. Blond hair blue eyes. Everything my dad and society taught me I should be attracted to.” Tony looked to Peter, his brown eyes searching Peter’s brown eyes. “and then you came along. Cute little young thing. Everything society has taught me I should NOT be attracted to.”

“I say, who cares. You’re Tony Stark. That won’t change. And I promise I’d always be professional no matter what.” Tony took both of Peter’s hands in his.

“You’re great, Kid. But I have tons of baggage that you don’t even want to-“

“I WANT to.” Peter interrupted.

“I know enough. And I want to know more. I want to be there for you, Tony.” Peter called him by his first name. He was caught off guard. “And I don’t know what that looks like. It’s true I’m young. And I’ve never really dated or been in love before. But please, just let me try.” Tony was stunned silent. Peter was squeezing his hands and hadn’t moved his gaze from Tony’s eyes. “You always support me. Well, maybe every now and then, I could give you a little support. Even if it just means beers and long talks on the couch.”

Tony thought long and hard about Peter’s words. 

“You could have let me get dinner.” he uttered.

“I know-“ Tony stood up and paced. His voice raised. 

“Hell! You could have let me fly you to Paris and sweet talked kisses out of me on the Eiffel tower!” Peter was quiet. “But you didn’t. It would be nothing for me to take you out. But it was a lot for you to take me out. Wasn’t it?” 

“Yeah.” Peter said flatly. Reading Tony’s outburst for rejection. Even after their intimate talk, maybe it was just too much. 

“It was a sacrifice for you. And I bet you turned down tons of friends who wanted to take you to bars on your 21st, am I right?” Peter looked down, defeated. He nodded. “and after all that you ACTUALLY made coffee!” Tony laughed. He sat back down and took Peter’s hand again. “My favorite coffee.” 

“I just…I just wanted to make you feel special. I wanted to show you I care. And I’d been wanting to have a grown-up drink with you for 6 years. I'd wanted to take you to that restaurant since the compound opened up here.” Peter was timid, but his words were strong.

“How long have you wanted to kiss me?” Tony teased squeezing Peter’s hand in his. 

“Longer than that. You were my first teenage crush.”

“Wow. Well, then you know what we should do?” Peter shook his head. It would take more than subtle hints for the man who invited a date up for coffee and actually made coffee. 

“Don’t wait a minute longer.” Peter thought for a minute looking down and his hand in Tony’s. Suddenly it made sense. He looked up into Tony’s smiling eyes. He pulled him in for a kiss. Peter’s lips were warms and wet on Tony’s. Even with a little age, Tony’s kiss was still soft and inviting. Peter pushed forward causing Tony to have to arch his back slightly. It was like he let out all of his pent-up sexual frustration for Tony in one moment. His soft chin was tickled by Tony's goatee as Peter slipped his tongue past Tony’s lips and maneuvered his mouth.

“Wow! And here I thought you were innocent! Where’d you learn to do that?!” 

“Internet.” Peter pulled Tony across his lap supporting him with one arm and caressing his hair and face with the other.

“Remember no funny business. And no going past second base on the first date.” 

“I guess we will have to go on more dates!” Peter kissed Tony again.

“Tomorrow. Milan. You can use those few Italian phrases.” Tony kissed Peter back just enjoying the moment. 

“Mr. Stark?” Tony planted little kisses on Peter’s cheeks and neck, “Does cuddling or sharing a bed fall under second base.” Tony laughed. 

“I think it does.” Tony stood up. Peter stood and took Tony by the hand leading him into the bedroom. “Nothing below the waist. Not on the first date.” He said just before being tackled onto the mattress. 

Tony melted into Peter's strong arms. He could do this. He could let someone else support him this time. Maybe he really needed that. And Peter was just the friendly man to do it. 

“Goodnight birthday boy. Better get some rest for Milan.”  
They kissed goodnight.


	4. The Little Spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot has happened in such a short amount of time. Tony can't believe his eyes when he sees Peter

Was it all a dream? It seemed unreal. Tony woke up with memories of turning off all of his robot assistance and being taken on a date by Spider-Man. And then kissing him. And snuggling with him. Tony smiled at the thought. 

What a sweet, yet silly dream. 

But then Tony felt a strong arm wrapped tightly around his midsection. And his head gently cradled in the bicep of a muscular mystery lover. As Tony squirmed and shifted trying to make sense of all of this. He felt something…rigid against his backside. His mystery lover was male for sure.

Now he KNEW he was dreaming. 

The different home areas of the compound were laid out similarly. Tony couldn’t tell where he was immediately. 

Adding to his anxiety, he had to pee. 

Well he REALLY needed to wake up now! He didn’t dare make the mistake of peeing while dreaming. He rocked and shifted to break free. The grip tightened. Some super strong man was spooning the Iron Man, but with no certain knowledge of the identity of this bear hugger Tony’s anxiety kicked in.

“Hey! Let me go! Let me GO!” his shouting woke Peter. 

“Sure! Sure I’ll let go! What’s wrong? What’s happening? Are you okay?” Peter yawned. He removed the top arm from Tony’s waist.

“Peter…?” Tony sat up seeing the other man as if for the first time.

“It’s just me, Tony. Don’t be scared. I’m right here.” Peter cooed as he stroked Tony’s hair. “What’s wrong? Did you have a bad dream.” 

“I had a dream alright.” Tony muttered rubbing his forehead. He saw a couple empty beer bottles. He stood up. He now saw Peter lying on the bed. Hair mussed wearing gym shorts. His clothes wrinkled from being pressed against Tony’s back for most of the night. “I have to go.”

“Oh…” Peter sighed. “I understand. It was nice spending time with you tonight…Mr. Stark.” 

“No, Kid.... I have to…I have to ‘go!’” Tony was quick to save his feelings.

“Whatever you need, Tony.” Peter smiled with relief. “Make yourself at home.” Peter curled into the pillows. 

Tony made his way into Peter’s bathroom. It was as he was trying to relieve himself that he found that he was also rigid. After some tries, he was able to relieve his bladder. He washed his hands and saw himself in the mirror.

He still looked like himself.  
He tapped his arc reactor. Still there.  
Tony splashed water on his face. This was real. But instead of being worried, he was delighted. He smiled. He smiled wider. He let out a laugh.

“I spent the night with Spiderman. Wow. Age difference even? Still got it.” Suddenly all Tony wanted was to get back into bed with his new intimate friend. 

Tony returned to the bedroom to find Peter sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Are you okay? You were really upset when you woke up.” Peter’s concern was deep, tangible. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess I’m okay I just forgot where I was for a minute.” Peter held his arms out to Tony. This was new. Tony had always been the protector or even the playboy. “I guess I’ve just never been…the ‘little spoon.’”

Peters laughed. His arms did look inviting. Tony crawled on top of 21-year old allowing him to hold him tight while he rested his head on Peter’s chest. It was nice. It’s like Tony had needed this for so long, but didn’t know how or where to get it until a friendly…neighborhood…young man that happened to have been bitten by a spider came into his life.

“Peter?”

“Yes, Tony?”

“Last night you said you wanted to make me feel special, right?”

“Yeah.”

“You did that.” And with that Tony fell back to sleep nestled into the arms of his new love.


	5. Mystery Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony was serious when he said he wanted to take Peter on a trip for his birthday. He had let Peter take control on the first date and it had been pleasant and sweet.  
> Now it was Tony's turn to spoil the birthday boy.

It was late morning, almost noon. Peter continuously planted little kisses in Tony’s hair. Paying special attention to the salt and pepper hues.  
“Peter,” Tony started, “At some point, we have to-“  
Peter kissed him quiet. Tony broke the kiss. “I love this too, but at some point-“  
Peter kissed him again smirking. “we have to-“  
Tony laughed as Peter kissed him again, loving his playful antics.  
“Peter! We-!” Peter kissed him again this time locking lips with Tony. Tony feigned protests which came out as moans and whimpers into Pete’s kiss. The two wrestled in the bed, still lip-locked. 

Tony pinned Pete on his back and finally sputtered out, “At some point, we have to get out of bed!” 

“Aw…! Do we have to?” Peter pouted. His brown eyes looking very puppyish. 

“Oh two can play that game!” Tony leaned in and kissed Peter’s neck, tickling him. “oh Pete! Get up! Get up so we can snuggle in Italy!” 

“You win, Stark! I’ll start getting ready” Peter groaned, “Why haven’t you invented a device that lets you shower while still in bed?” Tony stopped.

“That’s not a bad idea!” Tony got up and started the coffee pot. “First have a little breakfast with me. We still have cannoli from last night, remember?” 

“Last night.” Peter sang. “How could I forget?”

“Um maybe all the wine? Too much wine will make you forget."

“No! I didn’t have that much.” Peter sleepily climbed out of bed and met Tony in the kitchen. Tony fed Peter a cannoli, slowly sliding it past his lips into his mouth.

“Wow. I’m sorry. I did not intend for that to be so suggestive.” Peter laughed so hard he almost spit out the pastry. 

“Wow!” Was all he could say. He blushed and smiled ear to ear as he wiped some cream off of his chin. Tony gave him a quick kiss, his lips were warm and tasted like coffee.

“Oh this trip is going to be fun. Last night was your date, but for our next date I get to take care of you, birthday boy.” Tony moved his hips closer to Peter’s. “I’m going to have to go back to my place to get ready, but I’ll come back later.” As much as Peter didn’t want Tony Stark to leave his sight, they finished breakfast and he left for his place.

Peter was excited. Honestly, he’d be more than happy to have another date just talking on the couch with Tony, but it sounded like Tony really wanted to take Peter somewhere, just like how Pete had really wanted to take Tony to dinner.  
He packed a bag for the trip. He didn’t really have any other nice clothes. He hoped Tony knew that.

Clothes weren’t the only thing Peter was worried about.  
He had enjoyed every kiss and cuddle from his long-time crush, but what would happen on their SECOND date? And what would happen on their THIRD date? And would he tell Tony of his…special, secret desires?  
A knock. Tony arrived. 

“Come in! It’s open!” Peter shouted from the bathroom, making sure he had all the necessary toiletries packed.

Tony helped himself into Pete’s bedroom where he found a couple of luggage bags on his bed.

“Quick question, do you have your passport?”

“Yeah! It’s on the little side pocket of the smaller bag.” Peter called from the bathroom, making sure he didn’t forget anything.  
Tony grabbed for the brown cloth carry-on bag but clumsily knocked it to the floor. He crouched down to grab it but saw two bags. The one he dropped and one other under the bed. He picked both up.  
Tony found the passport in the first bag, but what about the second bag?

“Hey Pete, I found another bag under your bed. Is this coming too?"

Oh no. 

Tony wasn’t supposed to see that bag

“No! No no. That’s something else!” Peter rushed into the bedroom. 

“Well what is it? It feels really light.” Tony picked the cloth weekender bag up inspecting it. “is it clothes or a pillow or something? You sure you don’t want to bring it along?” Tony could see Peter’s horrified expression. 

Mentor Tony would probably pry. Probably realize the bag must be something to be concerned about. Something he and Peter would need to talk about.

But boyfriend Tony had a softer approach. 

“What’s in the bag, Sweetheart?” Tony asked one more time as softly as he could. “Can I know?”

“Um…yes. Eventually.” Peter was nervous again. For good reason this time. “It’s for you actually. For us. Eventually. To build up to…”

“Ooooh!! I get it. Tony smiled ear to ear. He hugged the bag teasingly. “Well Baby, why not bring it? Maybe we can use whatever it is in the hotel room” Tony held up the mystery bag as if he were modeling it. This made Peter crazy. 

“Oh! I would really, REALLY like that, Tony! But…it’s…um it’s-“

“Kinky?” Tony smiled even wider still tauntingly holding up the mystery bag. “That’s okay. I have my own mystery bag for YOU in my luggage.” Tony pushed the smaller bag into Peter’s larger suitcase. 

“You do?!” Peter straddled Tony on the bed pinning him down. 

“Yep! So we better get going.” Tony reached up and curled his hands in Peter’s hair pulling him in for a kiss. 

There was a knock at the door. 

“It’s Happy.” Tony told Peter.

“Come on in Happy!” Peter shouted.

“I think I’ll stay right here. No offense. Not quite ready to see…whatever is going on in there.”

“You’re going to see plenty on the jet!” Tony called, still underneath Peter. “You ready, Pete?” He whispered in Peters ear.  
Peter nodded and smiled. Nervous, but ready.  
Tony gave the younger man another quick kiss before helping him with his bags.


	6. No Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start heating up and Peter finally admits his secret desire for Tony Stark.

Peter sat next to Tony in the back corner of the jet. Happy sat all the way in the front wearing headphones and a sleep mask. Three lovely lady flight attendants swooped in on Peter. “Happy birthday, Mr. Parker! We hear you had your 21st yesterday!” all three giggled.

“Oh wow, Mr. Parker! Did you do anything wild and crazy for your big day?” One asked.

“Well…” Peter laughed, “Actually I went out to dinner with-“

“With your girlfriend? Awww! She is so lucky to have you, Mr. Parker.” Another chimed in. Tony smirked and nudged Peter in the side.

“Well not exactly a ‘girlfriend.’”

“Taking it slow? That is so important. Good for you Peter. Get to know each other first!” The third girl said.

“I hope she takes good care of you! You deserve the best, Mr. Parker!” 

“I’m being well taken care of!” Peter laughed as he put his arm around Tony.  
Tony grasped and kissed Peter’s hand as it rested on his shoulder.

“Will you ladies please get my boyfriend and I some champaign to celebrate our second date!”

“Boyfriend?!” They gasped. Then squealed with glee. “Oh, you two are SOOO CUUUUTE!!!” The girls sang in chorus. The girls scattered.

“Sorry Pete. I should have asked first. Is it okay to talk about…us?”

“More than okay.” Peter was beaming. He was smiling from ear to ear. He turned and kissed Tony a warm kiss on the lips then pulled him in close.  
A quiet harmony of “Awww!” could be heard from near the front of the plane. 

 

The two arrived in Milan jet-lagged. It was seven in the morning local time. Ready for bed New York time.  
“Breakfast then bed?” Peter asked.

“Breakfast IN bed. I think I’d embarrass you by passing out on my plate if we went anywhere.”

“Ha! You could never embarrass me.” Peter held Tony’s hand as they entered their hotel room. Tony dialed up room service as Peter explored.  
Peter was surprised to see that there were two separate bedrooms. Tony sensed his worry and tried to explain. 

“Listen, Kid. I…uh…I don’t want you to feel pressured to do anything. I got the extra room so that if you need any space or need a break for any reason at all it’s yours. No questions asked.”

“What do you mean, Tony?” Tony sighed.

“I like you a lot, Peter. I want to do this right. And I would never forgive myself if I hurt you in any way. I don’t want to pressure you. I don’t want to go into this with any preset notions or…expectations or…implications.” The younger man was still so innocent. And really what Tony was doing was a very mature move for the former playboy.

“I still don’t understand.” Peter was fearful that the separate room was a form of preset rejection. “Is that for if…you get sick of me or something?”

“No, Peter. No! I want to share the main room with you. The entire time. But if YOU need space…”

“Space for what?”

“Sex! Peter, I’m talking about sex!” Tony pulled Peter up to him so that they were seeing each other eye to eye. “I don’t want you to feel pressured for sex just because we’re sharing a hotel room.”

Peter felt like he had about three frogs in his throat. One appeared each time Tony had just said the word, “sex.” 

“Oh.” was all he could say. He felt dizzy. In a trance. He grabbed Tony’s hands in his. 

He cleared his throat. Trying to banish the pesky frogs. 

“I trust you, Tony.” Peter kissed Tony’s forehead pulling him in even closer. Their chests touching. “I know you wouldn’t hurt me. But…um.” Frogs again. Peter pushed through sounding raspy. “What if what I want is too much for you?”

Tony was in disbelief. What could the sweet innocent spider-man want that he couldn’t handle? All he could do was laugh.

“I seriously doubt, that, Kid!” He mussed up Peter’s hair. Peter stayed serious. 

“Really Tony. It might be too…weird. It’s…it’s weird.” Peter blushed he looked down away from Tony’s eyes to his glowing chest.

“I like weird. And I like you. I have to say, Parker, I really like the idea of getting weird with you.” Tony whispered. His voice now a seductive growl.

He pulled Peter one inch closer. 

His hardened bulge pressed into Peter’s crotch, which was throbbing with internal pressure by now. Peter let out a little choked gasp, but Tony didn’t back off. The younger man took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. For what he’d wanted to do for so long. 

Peter’s hands caressed Tony’s back but slid down lower to the curve of his buttocks. He pulled the iron man just a little closer. The movement causing friction between their hot bodies. Peter squeezed Tony’s backside as he kissed him. 

Passionately. 

Tony made mewling sounds of approval into Peter’s kiss. He squirmed causing them to grind against each other. 

Finally needing air, Tony broke their kiss. 

“Oh Peter!”

“Tony….I want to take care of you. I mean it. I REALLY want to take care of you.”

“Sure! Sure, whatever you want.”  
Now forceful Peter was practically panting. His heart was beating so fast. His member was throbbing. Peter squeezed Tony’s ass harder as he growled in his ear.

“Tony. What I really want from you is…is…!” 

He froze.

His confidence completely dipped. Downright crashed. 

Peter let go of his grip on Tony, but Tony still held him close.  
“I’m sorry, Tony.”

“No! Don’t be! Not at all. This is EXACTLY what I was talking about. There is no pressure to do anything. Even if things get hot and heavy, and OH GOD were you so hot and heavy right now! But even if things are heating up you can take a break at any time. We can stop at any time.” Peter hugged Tony tightly. “Peter I’m already having so much fun with you. Even if we just kiss I’ll be the most satisfied man in the world.”  
“I really want to though,” Peter admitted. “I really want you. I want to take care of you. Take care of your needs.” Peter kissed Tony a very long sweet kiss. His confidence returned.

“I want you to be my Baby, Tony.” 

There. He said it.

Afraid of his reaction, Peter closed his eyes and kissed Tony before he could respond. He hid his feelings this way until he needed air. 

“Baby? Like okay, so I’m your babe, sweetheart, right?”

Peter sighed. “More than that…”

“The way you kissed me a minute ago made me feel like you wanted to…I don’t know, dominate me. Is that it?”

“Not…not quite."

“‘not quite…?’"

Just then the doorbell rang.“Room service for Mr. Stark!”  
“Thanks uh…leave it outside, please.”

“Can I just show you? It’s a little hard to explain.” Peter pulled the small mystery bag out of his luggage.


	7. Breakfast with Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter loves Tony. He has already admitted that he wishes to baby the older man, but he doesn't want things to go too fast.  
> Still, he can't resist babying his precious Tony for just a minute before bed!

There they were. Peter Parker and Tony Stark sleepy, hungry, and pressing their bodies together in an extremely intimate embrace. In a hotel room in Milan.

Peter had just turned 21 and asked Tony on a date. Now Tony wished to spoil the 21-year old by taking him on a birthday trip and the second date that he would never forget.  
Before the two could even unpack they were lip-locked and sharing secrets. 

Peter had opened up to Tony about his secret fetish. 

“Alright, Parker. Now I feel like the innocent one.”

“That’s the idea!” Peter kissed his cheek teasingly. 

Peter wanted to baby Tony Stark. The age difference only made the idea hotter to Peter. He wanted to reverse the roles and age play with the older man.

But…that wasn’t the only thing he wanted. That was his deepest darkest fantasy.  
He wanted other things too. He wanted to get to know Tony. Fall in love with him. 

Not just have kinky sex with him. 

Things were happening so fast. Suddenly the second room made perfect sense. 

“As my Baby, I would take care of you. Like, um…feed you and bathe you and…stuff.”

“Wow. Just wow. Parker, I thought I knew it all. You are pleasantly surprising me right now. I like this.”

Peter felt like he was already in deep. He didn’t elaborate or tell Tony anymore. There would be time for that later. Spilling the beans on his secret kink was a huge step for a second date! 

“So…” Peter did his best to be confident though his heart was pounding in his ears. “um…the feeding part. Can-can you get into bed and I’ll bring in breakfast.”  
“Again, wow. This is a delightful new world of sexual fantasy. Me in bed. Eating. Love it!” Tony turned and went into the main bedroom. 

Peter grabbed his special bag that contained items relating to his kink and the room service tray. 

When Peter opened the door he was amazed! The room looked like the inside of a palace. Rose petals were leading up to a very undressed Tony Stark in the center of the bed. He had the blankets seductively draped across his boxer briefs, leaving so little to the imagination. There were glasses of champagne and chocolate strawberries by the bedside.

“I got the honeymoon suite.”

“Honeymoon on the second date, huh?” Peter laughed. 

“Kinky role play on the second date too.” Tony laughed  
Peter hopped in bed still holding his bag and their breakfast. “Hey, so uh, I guess I can’t call you Kid, right? Not if I’m your 'baby.'”

“Oh you are my sweet little, baby, Tony!” Peter growled. He was impossibly turned on. He started to play his caretaker role.  
  
"Well, what should I call you instead?” As much as Peter wanted to be the dominant one all he could do was blush. No words came.  
Peter didn’t answer. Instead, he pulled a baby blue cloth out of his bag. 

“I mean, are you like my…babysitter?” Peter stayed silent and quietly unfolded the cloth item.  
Once unfolded Tony could tell just what the cloth was.

An adult size bib. 

Peter carefully fastened it protecting the practically nude Tony’s chest.

“Wow.” Tony inspected the fabric. There was some cursive writing in glitter.

Peter looked Tony in the eyes, “We can stop at any time. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” 

“I’ll do this for you. I’d do anything for you, Mister Parker. Plus I actually really want to see where this goes…um, Sir? Master?” Tony looked down again. Realizing what the words on the bib said.

DADDY’S BABY.

Tony smirked. He could do this. He could certainly do this for Peter…on his birthday.

Peter pulled Tony up onto his lap. He wrapped one arm around him supporting him. With the other arm he scooped up a spoonful of the oatmeal Tony ordered.  
Tony was too hungry to protest. He opened wide as Peter fed him the first bite.

“Mmmm!” Tony smiled and relaxed into Peter’s arms. Starting to play his new role, Tony changed his voice a little higher as if imitating a baby. “Thank you, Daddy!”  
Hearing and seeing Tony like this was too much. Peter’s erection started to prod against his nude lover in his lap. They ate their entire breakfast like this. 

“How was it, Baby?” Peter kissed Tony’s cheek.

“I liked it! I really liked it, Daddy!” Tony’s baby impression was too cute and way too sexy. Peter got chills each time he mewled out the word, “Daddy.”

“Are you getting sleepy, Baby? Can Daddy snuggle you to sleep?” Peter wiped Tony’s face with the blue bib before removing it. Tony nodded. Now only wearing boxer briefs.  
“Yes, please! Let’s snuggle!” Peter took just one more thing out of his bag, not wanting to do too much too fast.  
It was a pacifier. He slipped it past Tony’s lips. Tony smiled and obediently began suckling the rubber pacifier, finding the action quite soothing. Peter repositioned him so that they were laying together with Tony still in his arms. 

“Goodnight, Baby.” Peter kissed Tony’s forehead.

“Goodnight, Daddy.” Tony said briefly removing the pacifier. “I’m really enjoying this by the way.”


	8. Champagne Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is starting to get comfortable with Peter's kink.

Peter had walked Tony a nice restaurant close to the compound for their first date together.Tony Stark, being Tony Stark had flown Peter all the way to Milan just to have a nice second date for Peter for his birthday.  
At 21 Peter had finally dared to do something he had wanted to do for as long as he could remember.  
Kiss Tony Stark. 

Not only kiss, but Tony had also found Peter’s secret bag containing fetish items and Peter gave up his secret. He wanted to baby Tony Stark. 

In their hotel room, Peter had woken up before Tony. He had cradled the older man in his arms as they slept through the…  
Day? So they were a little jet-lagged. Peter carefully worked his way out of Tony’s sleeping arms and made his way to the shower after starting a pot of coffee. 

Peter was still in disbelief. Before bed, Tony had let him spoon feed him like a baby. The older man had even called him… ”daddy.” Peter let out a moan while replaying it in his head.  
Maybe Tony wouldn’t even remember. They did have some champagne on the flight. 

Peter brushed his teeth. As he looked into the mirror, the bathroom door opened and Tony walked up behind him looking at him through the mirror. 

“You’re up early.” Tony said in a sensual whisper while wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist. Pete only wore a towel. Tony only boxer-briefs. 

Tony wore a huge sensual smirk. Peter could feel the bulge of Tony’s hardened member against his own backside as Tony squeezed him tighter.  
“Good morning…Daddy!” He growled into Peter’s ear.

“Oh Baby!” Peter took a second to gain composure. “Good morning, Sweetheart. Better brush your teeth like a good boy!” Peter’s raspy Queens accent made him sound mature, sure of himself. And there was a slight edge to his words. As if it was a teasing threat.

“Oh don’t worry, Daddy! I wanna be a good boy for you.” Tony cooed as he pressed a warm kiss into Peter’s neck before grabbing his own toothbrush.  
Once finished instead of spitting into the sink, Tony let the white froth drizzle down his chin suggestively.  
Peter stared, taking it all in. 

“Uh oh!” Peter wet a towel and wiped Tony’s face. “You shouldn’t make messes like that you know!” Peter teased. He kissed Tony tasting the mint. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Tony mewled. “I’ll get all cleaned up for our date tonight, okay? Do you wanna shower with me?” Peter took a sharp inhale. He wanted to shower with Tony alright. But he wanted to take things a little bit slower.

“Not yet, Baby. But if you’re a good boy, Daddy will give you a bubble bath when we get home tonight. How does that sound?”

“God!” Tony spoke in his normal voice breaking character. “That sounds…” He adjusted his voice, “that sounds really great…actually.” Tony swayed his hips longingly. Peter’s breathing was deep.  
Slow. Take it slow. 

“I’ll let you get ready.” Peter gave Tony a quick kiss on the lips and left him. 

Tony wore a suit. Peter wore a nice sweater over a button up. 

Tony pulled out all of the stops. Everywhere they went was the best. The best and most expensive restaurant. The finest opera. A walk in the most beautiful park. Tony insisted on stopping at a little sweet shop where he bought a beautiful birthday cake and candles. 

The retired to their hotel suite. Tony poured two glasses of wine and cut two slices of cake before dragging Peter into the bedroom.  
“Hey! Housekeeping redid the flower petals!” Tony laughed. 

“I was too tired to appreciate them the first time.” There was a red rose petal heart in the center of the bed. Champagne and fresh strawberries.

Tony removed his suit and climbed onto the bed where he lit a single candle on a slice of cake for Peter.  
“Make a wish, Peter.” Peter stripped down as well.

“I’ve already gotten so much more than I wished for!” Peter caressed Tony’s cheek.

“Oh? But is there anything else? Anything?” Peter didn’t answer. He just smirked and blew out the candle. 

“Thank you for everything, Tony. You really outdid yourself! This really has been the best birthday. Peter poured Tony a glass of champagne. They clinked glasses before each man slammed theirs down. Peter was quick to refill Tony’s glass. 

“Mr. Parker, are you trying to get me drunk?” Tony laughed before quickly finishing the second glass. 

“No, Sweetie. In fact no more glasses for you.”

“Oh?” Peter poured himself another glass and drank it for more confidence. Peter reached for his weekender bag that contained taboo kink items. 

“Oh wow!” Tony was in disbelief. “I’ll do it for you. Actually I think I’ll really like this!” Peter had pulled out an oversized baby-bottle. He poured champagne into it and then guided Tony into his arms. This was the second time and Tony was starting to get the hang of it. He laid partly curled into Peter while being supported by one arm as Peter fed him the bottle with the other. 

Tony’s lips wrapped around the nipple. He had such a beautiful mouth which was now curled around the bottle. 

“That’s it. You’ve been such a good boy, Tony. You deserve a treat!” 

Tony smiled, still suckling the bottle. 

Peter used a strawberry to scoop some frosting from the cake. Tony opened his mouth, but Peter teased the man’s lips with it smearing frosting on his cheeks instead. 

“Hey!” Tony protested. 

“Oh you are a mess!”

“No fair!” Tony whined. His lips pouted looking incredibly kissable and still coated with frosting.  
Peter pulled out the bib from earlier and fastened it on his baby. 

“Well maybe I’ll just be a mess!” Tony was fitting the baby role perfectly. He grabbed his cake with his bare hand squishing it in his fingers before chomping the whole thing in his mouth. Even more frosting graced his perfect cheeks and mouth and now some sprinkles had landed on his bib. Peter was turned on.

“You look so good like that, do you know that?”

“Yeah!” Tony teased being very coy. 

This is what Peter wanted to see. 

Bratty. Baby. Tony. 

His wish was coming true.

Tony suggestively licked and sucked his fingers clean of the remaining frosting.  
Peter finally wiped Tony’s face after letting him play. 

“Having fun, Baby?”

“Yeah!” Tony cooed. 

“Can Daddy give you a bubble bath? Get you cleaned up for bed? Hmmm?"

“Yes please, Daddy.” Polite Baby Tony was also good. 

Peter scooped Tony up into his arms just like a baby and carried him into the bathroom. He started the water and kissed Tony as it ran. Peter stood Tony up and slowly pulled Tony’s undershirt up and over his head. He saw the arc reactor glowing in the center of the man’s built and sculpted chest.  
Tony was only wearing briefs. Peter wrapped his arms around Tony and squeezed him. He then laced his fingers into the waistband of Tony’s briefs pulling at the elastic until all he needed to do was let go as the fell to the floor. 

Tony was nude. Stunningly nude.  
Peter searched the iron man’s body with his eyes and explored with his hands.  
Tony tugged at Peter’s shirt.  
He got the hint. Peter removed his shirt and pants before carefully removing his own boxers. 

Peter guided Tony into the bubbling bathwater. He got in and positioned himself behind him. Peter kissed the back of Tony’s neck tickling him before getting to work. He massaged shampoo into his lover's hair and washed his back.  
Tony turned and playfully splashed Peter.  
“Hey!” He laughed. The water weighed down Peter’s wavy hair. Tony saw that he looked so much older this way. Tony leaned into him for a kiss. Both men loved the way their bodies felt against each other in the water.  
Even after both of them were clean they lingered. Kissing each other until they turned pruny.

Tony yawned.

“Uh oh! Let’s get you ready for bed. I have something special for you.”

“I’m not tired!” Tony whined. “Can we stay up?”

“Okay, Sweetheart.”

The hotel had the most luxurious towels. Peter dried off his baby then wrapped a towel around himself. Peter carried Tony back into bed where he quickly snuggled him up into the blankets.

Peter again held Tony and held the champagne baby bottle to his lips.  
“Daddy! If I drink that I’ll have to…pee all night.”  
“So?” Peter teased.“Well, I’ll have to get up and stuff…”

“Don’t worry, Baby. Daddy has something special just for that!” 

Peter reached into his taboo bag. Tony could hear something crinkle.


	9. Bratty Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's wish comes true.  
> Spider-Man's bratty baby gets the punishment of a lifetime. Things heat up and turn into passionate lovemaking and roleplay.

Tony had flown Peter to Milan for an extravagant second date. Peter had opened up about his secret desire to role-play with Tony Stark, but did his best to keep things light. 

Peter was quick with the champagne for Tony, even bottle feeding him more. But now Tony voiced concern for what the alcohol would do to his bladder. 

Peter wasn’t ready to explain why, but the thought alone made him incredibly turned on.  
“Remember when I said…that what I want might be too…weird?”

“It’s new, Honey, but I’m really enjoying this. I like being your baby.” Tony teased.

“Well...” Peter had his bag in his arms. “Some babies need special...protection through the night.”

“You mean like…condoms?”

“Bladder protection.” Peter squeezed the bag making the items crinkle.

“Bladder protection? OOOH!!” Tony got it. “Okay! No, that’s…totally okay! In fact, before my Iron Man suit had a filtration system I dabbled with the idea. Not weird at all.”

“You mean it? You really are the best!” Peter pulled Tony in for a passionate kiss.  
He then positioned Tony on his back and pulled a large, white, adult-sized diaper out of his bag. It even looked like a baby diaper with little teddy bears and balloons across the front.  
“You sure, Baby? You can change your mind or ask me to stop at any time! Just tell me you aren’t having fun anymore and I’ll stop.”

“Oh Baby is having A LOT of fun…Daddy!” Tony raised his hips and Peter placed the diaper underneath. He threaded the front through Tony’s perfect thighs and taped it tight.  
Tony reached down to feel it and hear the crinkle. He like the security the tight garment gave him.

Turned on and buzzed, Peter pinned Tony to the bed wearing nothing but a hotel towel.  
Tony on his back reached down and tugged at Peter’s towel. 

“Hey! That was very naughty!” Peter whispered in Tony’s ear.  
Tony unapologetically bucked his hips into Peter. Then his hands grasped Peter’s towel harder and slowly started to slide it.“You’d better behave, Baby!” Peter said with mocked warning.  
“Nuh-uh!” Tony baby talked.  
He then pulled the towel away from Peter and threw it on the floor.  
“That was very naughty, Baby-Tony! You had better behave or else…!”

“Or else what?!” Tony teased in a babyish tone.

Peter was loving this.  
Tony was loving this!

“If you don’t behave and do what Daddy says, you will be punished!” Peter falsely lectured.

“No!” Tony said defiantly, making the perfect bratty baby.

“I mean it, Baby! I’m warning you!”

“No! No, no, no!” Tony kicked and wailed underneath Peter. Peter kept his bratty baby pinned down. 

“Okay, but don’t say I didn’t warn you!” 

In one fluid motion Peter flipped Tony so that he was bottoms up across his lap. His cheeks peeked out of the bottom of his diaper perfectly!

Peter took a minute to admire his love like this. Tony’s body was built and sculpted, but his ass was soft. Peter stroked and caressed the iron man before…

WHACK!

Peter slapped Tony’s ass. The impact made it jiggle just slightly.

“Hey!” Tony protested.

“This is what happens to bad boys. They get spanked!” 

*WHACK!*

Peter spanked Tony again and again.

“Oh! That stings!”

“This is going to hurt me a lot more than it hurts you!” Peter played the Daddy role very well.

“Oh Daddy! Please!”

“Not until you’ve learned your lesson. This is the only way you’ll learn!” 

*WHACK* 

Tony’s moans were starting to sound more pleasure than pain. He loved giving himself to Peter like this.

*WHACK* 

“Are you ready to apologize and be a good boy, Baby?”

“NO!” Tony balled up his fists and flailed in Peter’s lap.  
He was practically begging for it!

“You’re going to learn your lesson, Tony!”  
Tony was facing away while face down on Pete’s lap, but he could hear the flip of a bottle cap. Suddenly a cool wetness teased his buttocks.  
“Ready to apologize?” Peter entered his hand into the leg of the diaper and gently ran his lubed finger up and down Tony’s ass. Pete could feel Tony’s breathing change to deep and rapid. He felt his erection too.  
“N-no…!” Tony managed, weakly. This was acting. His words protested, but his body relaxed. Anticipating what came next. 

Peter gently teased Tony’s rim. The nerve endings went crazy. Tony moaned but kept his fists balled up in defiance. Peter prodded at the rim and slowly, gently entered just to his first knuckle. Tony was relaxed enough. And slick enough.

Peter gaged his boyfriend’s reaction as he slowly slid his finger deeper. Until he reached a special bundle of nerves. 

“Oh….oh Peter…” Tony whispered breathily.  
Peter gently massaged Tony’s prostate.  
“Oh, Peter!” This time Pete removed his finger and delivered a smack on Tony’s ass. “Daddy! I mean daddy!”  
Peter gently slid his finger back in a little quicker this time to Tony’s pleasure.  
“Oh, Daddy! Oh…Daddy!” Peter quickened the pace practically vibrating his finger on the sweet spot. Then he slowed down, mercilessly teasing the bratty Tony.  
“Oh…I’m so sorry, Daddy! I’ll be good! I’ll be good, I promise! Please don’t stop!”

“That’s what Daddy likes to hear!” With his other hand, Peter delivered another smack to Tony’s ass while he kept his finger inside of him. 

“OHMYGOD!!” Tony was in ecstasy. He pushed back into his daddy’s fingers rhythmically, loving the little bit of friction against his penis provided by the diaper. “I’m going to…oh I can’t hold back I’m going to…I’m going to come!!” 

“Oh…I don’t know, baby. You’ve been very naughty! Only good boys get to come today!”

“I’ll be good!” Tony begged. Peter quickened the pace on the nerves. “I’ll be good! I’ll be good! I promise! Please don’t stop!”

“OhYESyesyesYES!” Tony mumbled as his whole body constricted in Peter’s lap. 

Pete quickly flipped his love onto his back pinning him down so that he could see his face as he came. Tony spilled his seed into the diaper. His breathing slowed and he relaxed. 

His member was still releasing liquid. 

It was urine. The relieved look on Tony’s face was too much. Peter kissed him entering his tongue into his lover’s mouth.

“Uh oh.” Tony broke the kiss. “Daddy, I’m wet.” Tony feigned embarrassment.  
It was a beautiful sight. 

 

“Don’t worry, Sweetheart. Daddy will change you.”


	10. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are hot and getting hotter between Tony and Peter. As the two grow closer, they get more and more comfortable with each other's bodies while trying to take things slow, but allowing for some fun and sexy times.

“You are too much, Parker.” Tony stared at the ceiling lying next to his new love. “Where did you even learn this stuff?"

“Internet.” Pete giggled. “By the way…Are you…okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No. You were gentle. And I was relaxed enough. In fact we probably could have…never mind.”  
Peter squeezed Tony with a sultry smile. 

 

“Believe me, I want to. It’s only our second date you know.”

“Third base on the second date, huh? Mr. Parker, you are something special.”

“Just wait for our third date.” Peter caressed Tony’s chest. 

 

“Well that sounds terrific, but just so you know, I don’t mind waiting. No rush. I’m really enjoying just…BEING with you. I’m actually a little mad you didn’t ask me out sooner. All this time…”

Peter laughed then turned serious.  
“I thought about asking you out on my 18th birthday.”

“Jeez! Barely-legal-parker. Teenage hottie. I don’t know how I’d feel about someone who is still in high school being my daddy.” They laughed. 

“Good point! I definitely didn’t have the confidence back then. I don’t even think I knew I liked that back then. I knew I liked taking care of people. Which is why I wanted to be an Avenger. Then there you were. You were such a…badboy! You were cocky and dangerous and I just…I just…I just NEEDED to put you over my knee and spank you so badly!”  
“You like it when I’m naughty, Parker?” Tony teased.  
“Yeah…but mainly I like it when you’re…just you. Not holding anything back. Even if it means being naughty. ESPECIALLY if it means being naughty! Just know that there will be consequences...” Peter gave Tony's ass a playful slap.  
“Oh, I can be naughty and nice.” Tony reached around Peter grabbing his buttocks and massaging them.  
“This is nice. Very nice.”

“Actually, if you aren’t too tired. There is something I’d like to try.” 

“Oh?”  
Tony hopped out of bed and dug around in his luggage for a minute. He pulled out a small black silk pouch. He straddled Peter on the bed and pulled out a black silk eye mask. 

“I think I like where this is going.”

“I hope you do. I’ve never done this before.” Tony blindfolded Peter. He then slowly pressed his lips into his, entering his tongue and passionately kissing his younger lover. Tony then kissed Peter’s chest in zigzags so that he never knew where the warm kiss would be next. Peter loved the anticipation. Tony slowly kissed lower and lower.  
Peter moaned. Tony gently massaged Peter’s erect member. 

“Tony…” he whispered. His breath was ragged.  
Tony kissed Peter’s thighs as he palmed his manhood, teasing him. He tightened his grip now really pleasuring the younger man. “Oh..” Peter arched his back. He couldn’t help slightly bucking his hips into Tony’s hand. 

“You like that?” Tony teased.

“Yes, Baby. I like that.”

“Am I a good boy?”

“Yes, Baby. Very good.” 

“I wanna be a good boy for you, Daddy.” Tony whined.

Peter wished he could watch Tony touch him and kiss him, but the blindfold blocked his vision.  
Tony was glad Peter couldn’t see him. He couldn’t see how unsure of himself he was. Tony wanted to please Peter. He wanted to make passionate love to him. He wanted to make all of his fantasies come true.  
Especially the kinky ones. 

“Do you know how much I like having naughty, fetish, role-play sex with you?"

“Ah…no.” Peter could barely think.

“I love it. I love getting to know you so intimately.” Tony’s breath was on Peter’s thighs in a hot whisper. “And now I want to get to know your body.”

“Oh Tony…! I’m all yours, Baby.” 

Tony kissed Peter’s thighs as he stroked him. 

“Do you want my mouth?”  
Peter groaned. Tony was still stroking his member. He didn’t think he’d last much longer as it was.

“Yes. I want that.”  
Tony loosened his grip to a tease again.

“Tell me you do.” He demanded.

“Oh Tony! I…I…I want your mouth.”  
Tony kissed Peter’s thighs up to his shaft then tip. He held the base with one hand as he playfully licked the head like an ice-cream cone. Peter cried out in pleasure.  
Everything was intensified by the fact that Peter was blindfolded and couldn’t see what would happen next.  
Tony continued to tease his lover before wrapping his perfect lips around the most sensitive part of the member. He stroked at the base in rhythm with taking the tip and most of the shaft. 

“Oh Baby. That feels so good. You’re such a good baby!” Peter could hardly get the words out he was breathing so hard.  
Tony hummed as he worked his mouth making vibrations that sent chills up Peter’s spine. 

“Oh I can’t take it! I’m going to come.” Tony sped up and hummed harder. It was a matter of seconds before Peter’s body contracted. “TonyTonyTony oh Baby!!” He wailed as Tony took down his lover’s warm liquid.  
The two sat in silence as Peter caught his breath.

Tony removed Peter’s blindfold. Peter was still panting.

“Oh Tony!” Peter pulled Tony on top of him for a long wet kiss. 

“How was it?” 

“The best! Absolutely the best.” Peter kissed Tony and caressed his back. 

“I’ve never done that before, but I decided to look it up. For you. And because I wanted to. I wanted to taste you.” Peter moaned. He was delighting in their sensual play. 

“Where did you look it up?”

“Internet.” Tony winked then kissed Peter's chest. Peter kissed his hair. They talked and cuddled late into the night.


	11. On the Homefront

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony have had a romantic time in Milan, but will things change when they are back in New York. Will it still feel real?

“Alright Underoos. Why don’t you start up a pot of that coffee and I’ll start the shower.” Tony kissed Peter's forehead in their luxurious honeymoon suite in Milan.  
They had a wonderful second date and lots of sexy fun, but it was time to head home.  
Peter woke up and pressed his lips to Tony’s before rolling out of bed with a yawn and a stretch. 

The smell of brewing coffee filled their hotel suite. Peter entered the steamy shower with Tony. Peter came up behind his lover and sensually kissed his neck as his arms reached around caressing his chest around the arc reactor.  
Tony relaxed into Peter’s embrace.  
Peter’s kisses turned into playful nibbles on Tony’s neck. His hands lowered to Tony’s cut abs, then lowered to Tony’s hips, teasing him. 

“Oh please.” Tony whispered.

“Please what?” Peter teased.

“Please touch me, Daddy.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Peter whispered into his lover’s ear. “Be careful.”

The shower had safety gripping on the walls and non-slip floors. Tony’s knuckles were white as he held onto the safety bar anticipating Peter’s movements. 

“Oh!” Tony moaned and arched his back as Peter stroked his erect member. Peter bit Tony’s neck somewhat hard at the same time amplifying his pleasure.  
Peter increased the intensity. He was a little rough actually. But Tony loved every second of it. 

Tony could feel Peter’s erection against his backside. His thoughts were incredibly naughty, but he knew Peter wanted to wait for that. Instead, he reached back to stroke Peter as Peter stroked him. 

“Oh wow. Oh yes.” Peter groaned. The pleasurable touches made him touch Tony even harder and faster. Tony stroked Peter more intensely too, trying to keep up. 

“Oh Tony, Baby. You’re going to make me come. I want us to come at the same time. Can you do that for me?” Peter whispered into Tony’s neck.

“I’d do anything for you.” Peter sped up his strokes on Tony’s member. Tony mirrored Peter going faster too.

“Yes. Yes! YES!” Peter cried. Tony could feel Peter’s warm ejaculate on his back. The sensation was so naughty that he immediately climaxed himself. 

“OH! Peter!”  
Peter held Tony in that position as they caught their breaths. 

“How was it?” Peter asked. Tony surprised by the question chuckled a little.

“Safe to say I kinda liked it!” His breath still ragged. Tony spun around to kiss Peter.

“I’m glad you didn’t slip. Shower sex is kinda dangerous.”

“I thought you liked danger, Mr. Parker?” The two laughed.

 

The two were dressed, packed, and boarding Tony’s private jet home. Happy close by.  
Peter and Tony held each other through the trip. They had even dozed off.

When they woke up they were home. The Avengers compound. It felt a little different.

Tony walked Peter to his room.  
Peter hugged Tony tightly before giving him a tender kiss on the lips.  
“I had such a great time, Tony. Thank you.”

“I had fun too. Can I see you for a third date sometime?”

Peter nodded sleepily. 

“I know you need some time in your lab. Actually there is an event this weekend I want to take you to. I figured I’d give you a little space until then. 

“That’s very thoughtful Peter. Yes to the date this weekend. Can I still see you in the in-between time?”

“Of course! We can just hang out anytime.”

“Now?”

“Yes Tony!” 

Tony took Peter by the hand and lead him into the bedroom. They cuddled under the blankets until they fell asleep. 

Hours later Peter was half-way awakened by Tony whispering in his ear, “I have to go, Sweetheart. But call me, okay. Goodnight”

“Goodnight, Tony.” Peter kissed Tony sleepily. 

Tony left.  
Peter was alone for the first time since his birthday. 

He wondered if things would be different now. They weren’t secluded off in Italy. They were home. Where people knew them. How would they break the news to their teammates? Would there be any news?

This all started with Tony giving Peter what he wanted for his birthday, a date.  
Well, his birthday was over. 

Peter’s insecurity lasted as he fell deeply to sleep. 

 

Peter had a flashback nightmare. He was fighting Thanos. It felt so real. In his nightmare, he was beaten badly and could no longer fight, couldn’t even get up. He could only watch in terror as Thanos turned his rage on Tony, his love.  
As he lay paralyzed Thanos threw Tony’s injured body next to him, but he couldn’t even reach out!  
Tony’s eyes were closed and his breathing was incredibly slow. 

Peter yelled.“Tony!” 

He screamed.

“TONY!”

He shrieked at the top of his lungs as he cried.

“TONY! PLEASE! TONY I LOVE YOU! WAKE UP!”

 

“WAKE UP! TONY WAKE UP!” 

“PETER! It’s okay! I’m right here!” Tony was in Peter’s bedroom shaking him and squeezing him. “Wake up, Peter! It’s okay! I’m right here.” 

Peter’s eye opened and saw Tony, but he was overwhelmed. The nightmare felt so real. And even as Pete realized it was only a dream, the emotions he felt were real. 

“Oh Tony! I thought I lost you.” Peter sobbed. 

Tony held Peter to his chest and stroked his hair.

“It’s okay. It was just a dream. I’m right here.”

Peter squeezed Tony back as he cried hot tears into Tony’s shirt.

“You called my name which caused your phone to dial me. But when I answered I just heard you screaming. I was scared too.” This made Peter cry harder. Tony squeezed him. “It’s okay, Peter. I’m right here. 

Pete tried to regain his composure. He was still emotional but didn’t want Tony to see him cry like this. Peter looked into Tony’s eyes and saw that they were wet. “Were you crying?”

“Yeah, Sweetheart. I was pretty worried about you.” Tony embraced Peter for a warm kiss. He then positioned them so that they were lying down facing each other. “I’m sorry, Pete. I left you in bed so I could work in my lab. I never should have left you.” 

Pete nuzzled into Tony’s chest and wrapped his legs around him. 

“No. I understand. I mean you need your space and we’ve…”

“Space is nice, Baby. But closeness is nicer. And hearing you cry is absolutely the worst.” Tony kissed Peter. “Mmmm. I kind of like holding you like this. I think I get the ‘daddy’ thing. How about you be my baby next time we play?” Tony tried to lighten the mood. 

“You still want to see me?”

“Yeah!” Tony was surprised by the question. “We’re going to have our super special amazing ‘third date’ here in a couple of days. I wouldn’t miss that for the world!”

Peter smiled. He felt silly for worrying.“Sorry, Tony, it’s just that I’m still kinda new to dating. I was worried you’d change your mind or move on or find someone else. I was pretty scared about it when I fell asleep, maybe that’s why I had the nightmare.”

“Peter, those things do happen in relationships. That is always a risk. But you can’t let that stop you. Imagine if you had never asked me out.”

“It did take me seven years….”

“See! Peter, I’m crazy about you. I always have been as your friend and now that we’ve been intimate with each other I’m getting to know you in such an amazing way. I don’t want that to end anytime soon.”

“I don’t either Tony.” Pete buried his face into Tony’s chest. 

“And this is by no means a traditional relationship. The same rules of courtship simply don’t apply. I’ve been teasing you about this ‘third date’ ironically. We can go as slow…or as fast…as you would like. We’ve fought crazy monsters together. We are already intimate as friends. It’s okay if the relationship intimacy comes a little faster…”

“What do you mean?”

“Well it sounded like part of your insecurity was because we’ve been dating for such a short time, but we’ve known each other for a long time.”

“I see.”

“And when you were sleeping there’s something you said.”

“I mostly just yelled for you, Tony.”

“Yes. And you yelled that you love me.”

Peter felt hot with embarrassment. He knew that bringing up the “L” word in a relationship too soon was romantic kryptonite! 

Before Peter could think up an excuse or response…

“I love you too.” Tony kissed Peter’s forehead. 

“Really, Tony?”

“Well you are pretty lovable to be fair. I never stood a chance. I loved you from the first time I saw you. But then it was a mentor thing. Then when you turned 18 you were so busy with school, besides I wanted you to have normal experiences, normal dating experiences. And not be corrupted by me. And I was a little…insecure too.”

“I’ve been in love with you forever. Seeing you on the news. Then meeting you in person. Why would you be insecure?”

“Age difference. I’m sure those guys in your school are total hotties.”

“Yeah, but none of them are superheroes. None of them fought Thanos with me. No one is Tony Stark. Just you. And…I love you.”

“Oh Peter.” 

Tony wrapped Peter’s blanket around him tightly and securely. He held Peter close and stroked his hair and back soothing him.

“And you’ll DEFINITELY have to be MY baby next time we play…”


	12. Laboratory Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter invents a new lubricant. Tony takes him for a test drive.

Tony spooned Peter in his sleep as he gently explored Pete’s muscles and smelled his wavy brown hair. Peter was so mature. And so muscular. Not to mention he had been a couple inches taller than Tony for years. He wasn’t a boy. He was a man.

Tony loved this man. He had always had a friendly love for him. His apprentice Spider-Man. Fighting side by side as only a teenager. Now he was an adult.

And as an adult, the first thing he had wanted to do was take Tony Stark out for dinner and wine.

Tony had returned the favor by taking Peter out for Italian food. In Italy. But their vacation was over. They were home. They would have to see how their relationship would fit into their day-to-day lives.  
On the first day back, Peter had given Tony some space only to have a horrible nightmare. 

Thankfully Tony came to the rescue and squeezed Peter back into comfortable security.  
The two had known each other for years but still had so much to learn. 

Tony woke up as Peter was getting dressed.  
“Going somewhere?” Tony yawned.  
“Haven’t decided yet. Think I might take a walk. I’m awake now. So no more nightmares.”

“Would you like to walk over to my place? I have some work to do in my lab, but you could work alongside me. Make more of that great lube you used on me the other night.”

Peter got on the bed straddling Tony. “You liked that, huh?”

Tony nodded. 

“Sounds…good.”  
Peter was back to being nervous. He feared he would do something to lose the man he loved.

Peter had been in Tony’s lab before to see it. Tour it. Never to work in it. And never as Tony’s lover. He did his best to not be too distracting. 

Peter worked with emollients and emulsifiers trying to create the perfect slicking substance that was non-toxic, allowed for a little friction, and tasted like cherries. 

Tony worked on upgrades for his suit and Peter’s suit. It was nice. The two worked alone, but they were together.  
Peter’s insecurity melted. This was his good friend and teammate of several years. The dating didn’t change that. It only improved that. 

“You know what I need right now, Parker.”  
Peter was rubbing his lubrication prototype between his fingers.  
“Coffee. I’ll start a pot.” Peter grinned, happy to help.

  
But Tony blocked him.  
He looked so incredibly sexy. He wore a tank top that was practically covered in grease. His wrists down to his fingertips were also black with grease. Peter couldn’t tell if his chin was covered in stubble or…more grease.

“I’ll get the coffee, Tony. You’d better stay out of the kitchen. You’re kind of a mess!” Peter laughed.

“I thought you liked it when I’m messy.” Tony cornered Peter against a work table placing his blackened hands on either side trapping him.  
“Oh, I do. I really do. But I also really like getting you in the shower.” Peter kissed Tony. Up close he could tell that the stubble was in fact…grease.

“Why do you smell like cherries?” 

“It’s something I’m working on. For you. For us.”

“Did you choose cherries ironically?” Tony smirked.

“No. Why? I don’t get it.” Peter got it alright, but played coy. 

“Tell you what, I’m pretty good with what we’ve accomplished today. How about coffee, shower, dinner?”

“Good plan. Then see a movie, snuggle, explore each other’s bodies?” Peter playfully ran his hands up Tony’s chest. Then back down to his hips. Then ever so slowly to his bulge. The teasing touches made him hard. 

“Actually, I would like to see how that cherry stuff is coming along.” Tony kissed Peter transferring a little grease onto him.

“Hey! Alright, let’s get started. I’ll start the coffee and you meet me in the shower.”  
But Tony didn’t budge. He still had Pete backed up practically on the table. 

“Yeah let me get ready for that shower. Tony slowly pulled his shirt off revealing his chiseled torso complimented perfectly by the glowing arc reactor. He used the discarded shirt to towel off his hands. He was still quite dirty. 

In one fluid motion, Tony lifted Peter onto the worktable with Pete’s legs on either side of his hips. Tony pressed his hardened bulge against Peter’s seat. Legs up in this position Tony had access to Peter’s sensitive areas. Tony lightly rocked back and forth, dry humping Peter.  
“Oh, Tony. That...feels amazing.” Peter leaned back further and raised his legs higher giving Tony access though both were still clothed. 

“Does it feel like…your body is relaxing?”  
“Yeah. In fact it…it feels like I want you…there.” Peter blushed at this admission.

“Good. That’s what we want. When the time comes. You’ll need to really trust me and relax.” Tony started rocking his hips harder against Peter’s hole. Peter arched his back.  
“Oh, I trust you, Tony.”

“Call me ‘Daddy.’” Tony thrust his clothed erection against Pete’s sensitive are a little harder.

“Oh…Daddy. I…really want you right now. Can you…touch me?” His arousal was amplified by submitting to Tony like this. He couldn't wait, Peter reached back and grabbed a medicine cup full of his invented lubrication. 

“You sure, Baby?” Tony gripped Peter’s thighs against his waist and chest. 

“Well…use it to clean your hands first.” Peter laughed.

Tony messaged a tiny bit of the emollient into his hands. It loosened the grease perfectly. Tony wiped his hands on a towel. 

Perfectly clean.  
“Good stuff, Kid. You sure it’s ready for a test drive?” Tony crawled on top of Peter for a kiss. 

“Yes. Just...your fingers for now. I really want you to. I’m ready. I want to try it. If it hurts too bad I’ll ask you to stop. And...I trust you.” 

“Okay.” Tony kept the pressure of his erection on Peter’s area ensuring his young love stayed relaxed. He scooped an ample amount of the lubricant onto his middle finger. With the other hand, he unbuttoned Peter’s jeans and lowered them slightly. Peter’s erection unfolded out of the jeans, swollen and wet with precum. “You really want me, huh?”

Peter was breathing rapidly. He nodded enthusiastically. Tony gave Peter’s erection a few strokes applying a little lubricant.  
Peter moaned as Tony then slowly moved his hand lower massaging his other sensitive areas, then even lower. Peter could feel the wet fingertips tease his rim. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Tony very gently entered his finger until about the first knuckle.

“Oh!” Peter wailed. Tony froze unsure if this reaction was from pain or pleasure.

“Please! Don’t stop!” Peter gasped.

Tony slowly pushed further and deeper. Peter squirmed under the pressure. He arched his back more then relaxed. Tony pushed even further until he hit the sweet spot. 

“OhMYGOD Tony!”

“You like it, Baby?” Tony gently grazed the bundle of nerves.

“Yes…Daddy…yes.” Tony was turned on by the way his young lover called him, Daddy. 

“You like the way I touch you?”

“Yes, Daddy!”

“Tell me you do.” Tony demanded. Peter arched his back and moaned, finding the strength.

“I like the way you touch me.”

“That’s what I like to hear! Do you love Daddy?” Peter could hardly speak.

“Oh yes! I love you, Daddy!” 

“I love you too, Baby. You deserve a nice treat.” Tony lowered himself, his fingers still teased Peter’s prostate, and now his lips sucked on the tip of his hard member.

Peter squirmed and whined.

“Too much?"

“NO! No please don’t stop!”  
Tony sucked Peter’s cock and fingered his prostate at the same time. Peter could no longer hold back his moans. “Oh, Tony! Tony! TONY!” Tony could feel Peter’s whole body constrict over and over. He took down as much of the ejaculate as he could, but some trickled out of his mouth down his chin. 

“Great job, Kid.” Peter tried to catch his breath. Still glowing with pleasure.

“Wh-what?”

“That really does taste like cherries!” 

“Weren’t we going to take a shower? I still want dinner and a movie. You mixed up the order of the plan!” Peter kissed Tony, tonguing the inside of his mouth.

“What did we say? Coffee, shower, dinner…then a movie, snuggle, and explore? Right? Guess we’ll just have to touch each other all over again after the movie!” 

“I guess that’s okay.” Peter laughed.


	13. Sharing Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter are becoming closer and closer as a couple. Tony tells Peter a shocking secret.
> 
> *disclaimer* some mentions of uncomfortable topics.  
> This chapter and the next give a little character background. Feel free to skip to the sexy stuff. My feelings won’t be hurt.

“Are you alright, Sweetheart?” Tony asked as Peter shifted in his seat. 

“Yeah. I’m good. It’s fine.”

“Peter, if you’re a little tender I can help with that.”

“It’s really not that bad. I think it’s just…different. New.”

Tony took a deep breath. He took Peter’s hand in his and looked him in the eyes. 

“Peter. We are a couple. We gotta talk. You can tell me things. If we really love each other then we can be honest with each other, right?”

Peter smiled and nodded. Then shifted onto his side a bit.

“I’m a little sore, but it’s nothing. Really, it’s not…pain. Just discomfort. It’s weird to think that-”

“It’s weird to think that Daddy stretched your little hole? Is that it?” Tony was perfectly dead-pan.

Peter exploded with laughter. Appreciating Tony’s wild sense of humor.

They really were perfect for each other.

“Yeah, Babe. That’s it exactly.” Peter smiled, now comfortably resting on his side.

“Come with me, I have something that will help.” Tony took Peter by the hand and lead him into the bathroom. Inside his medicine cabinet, he found a tube of pain relieving ointment. He set the tube down then thoroughly washed his hands.

“Don’t want any of that curry on my fingertips when I do this! That’s for sure!”

“Yeah, seriously! Tony, why not just let me do it?”

“Because you’re my baby and I have to take care of you. That’s why. You don’t get to be the only one to have all the fun of being ‘Daddy.’ I want to baby you a little bit too, Underoos.”

“Okay, Tony. That does sound really freakin' hot. No curry though!”  
Peter stood facing the bathroom sink and mirror. He could see the reflection of Tony behind him applying ointment to his fingertip. Then reaching down the back of Peter’s pants. He held his breath. The couple had explored each other and even brought each other to orgasm a handful of times, but it was still new.  
Suddenly Peter felt the cool cream on his gaping rim. Peter relaxed into his lover's hand. “Oh. Thank you, Tony. That does feel good.” 

“Brace, Baby. I got a little more.” Tony’s words were gentle. He inserted his finger just past the rim applying the healing ointment inside. Peter leaned forward with both hands on the sink in anticipation. 

“That’s it?”  
Tony laughed at the question.

“That’s it. Took it like a champ!” He laughed. 

“Thank you. That helps a ton!” Peter turned and kissed Tony. “Hey, how are you so well prepared?"

Tony averted his eyes and turned away from Pete returning the tube to the cabinet. He seemed...off.

"You okay, Tony? Talk to me..."

Tony sighed. Caught by his own words. “I um...used it for myself." 

Peter shrugged. "Sure. Okay. That's fine." 

"I guess...well, if we are going to be a couple, I can tell you that I…have experimented a little bit.”

“Yeah…?” This admission aroused Peter. He pictured his naughty lover playing with his robots.

“Yeah. I uh…briefly tried to create a...robot to…you know, um, satisfy me.”

“Wow.” Peter imagined Tony on his back being made love to by chrome attachments. “That’s really hot.”

“You don’t think it’s weird?”

“You just finger banged me to orgasm using a prototype lubricant created in your lab! I don’t think it’s weird at all. In fact, it’s almost weird that you don’t have MORE sex robots! That would be a profitable endeavor.” Peter laughed. He hugged Tony feeling his warmth.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…I thought so too. But, it’s cold. Literally cold. No warmth. No love. Not as in tuned with responses or reactions.” Tony held Peter and kissed his wavy hair. “It was…difficult to even accept that about myself in the first place. You know, admit that I wanted…THAT. I thought this would be magical. A total secret between just me and...um.... But it was…painful and I felt dirty. I mean, I’m no hopeless romantic, but even I can appreciate that sex should be…fun, intimate. Not with a cold unfeeling...machine.”

“Machine? Oh, Tony. I had no idea.” Peter cradled Tony’s face in his hands. 

But Tony’s face changed. He became serious.

“Well, um, not a machine really. There’s more to it, but…I’m not sure if…um….” Tony’s voice cracked. He tried to clear his throat. Unsuccessful.

“It’s okay! It’s okay! If you want to tell me, I’m all ears, but if you need a little time, that’s okay too, Tony. I love you and I’m here for you.”

With that Tony hugged Peter tightly, but didn't let go. Didn't caress or cuddle either, just held him tight. He started to melt and suddenly Peter was supporting all of the iron man’s weight. “It’s okay! It’s okay! I got you! Daddy’s got you!” Peter soothed his fellow Avenger. Peter felt the tears soak into his shoulder. “Come here, babe.” Peter picked Tony up on his chest and carried him to the couch. He laid back as Tony rested on his chest, in silence. “It’s okay.” He whispered repeatedly. 

Tony looked up and wiped away a couple tears. He sniffled and cleared his throat, trying to seem okay. “Peter. Pete….you’re…you’re not the first.” Tony said through the tears.

“That’s okay! It doesn’t bother me at all Tony. Really! I’m just happy to be with you. Your past doesn’t change that.” Tony tried to keep from crying unsuccessfully. Peter wrapped his arms around his lover tightly. “Really, it’s fine!”

“You don’t understand…I met someone and he seemed really great and I wanted to…explore that side of…um…my sexuality, but…”  
Tony went silent. Tears still rolling down.

Peter gave the iron man a minute to regain his thoughts. But Tony stayed silent.  
“Tony,” Peter cradled his lover's chin in his hand so that they saw each other eye to eye. “Tony sweetheart did…did he hurt you?”

Tony nodded. 

"Yeah. Real bad...actually."

“Oh, Tony…” Now it was Peter’s eyes that teared up as he held his love. His throat burned with anger.

How could anyone hurt his love?  
How could anyone be so cruel?

“That's not even the worst part. You know, that part sucked, but I looked at it as just...a bad person did a bad thing, but then I...told Pepper...” Tony gushed, “But she didn’t believe me! She said if it was so serious, why not blast him with the suit! Then she said I was a playboy and I drank too much anyway….she made it sound like I...deserved it. Kinda hit hard.”

“NO! Tony no!”

“It’s true! I wasn’t being modest and it’s true I wanted to…be touched in that way…but I didn’t ask for that!”

“Exactly. You did NOTHING wrong. You didn’t deserve that.” Peter squeezed and stroked his love. A couple of tears rolled down his own cheeks. “Listen to me, Tony. You are an amazing man. A good man! You did nothing wrong. And I promise I’ll always take the best care of you. Always! No one will ever hurt you again! And when that time comes for you and me, it will be nothing but fun, sweet, and loving, and gentle. Okay, Baby? I promise!” Tony curled up into Peter’s chest. Peter really did play the “daddy” role exceptionally well. 

Tony continued crying.  
Then turned silent. A few tears rolled out, but his breathing became even.  
Peter continued to encourage him with kisses on his temple and kind words. 

“Tony, I love you. I mean it. I will never hurt you. And I won’t let anyone else hurt you either. I’ll protect you.”

“Thank you, Pete.”

“And you can tell me anything.”


	14. More Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has just opened up to Peter. Now it's Pete's turn to share a harmful memory.
> 
> *disclaimer* Talk of uncomfortable subjects.

Peter held Tony against his chest. “Thank you, Peter. This is nice.”

“Yeah. It is, huh?” Peter kissed Tony’s hair. Tony returned the favor with a kiss on Peter’s jawline.

Tony had admitted to Peter that he had been abused by a former lover. The man of iron finally had someone to open up to about the pain in his life.  
Peter continued to plant little kisses in Tony’s hair to soothe him.

“My GOD, this is nice.” Tony nestled into Peter’s warmth. “I really like this, Peter.” Tony let himself cry for a minute. 

“I’m right here, Baby,” Peter repeated while caressing his love. “I’m right here.” Those three words meant more to Tony than anything else he’d ever heard. 

Tony’s emotions were mixed. He was sad at the release of this pain but happy to have someone to be there and to share it with. He smiled and cried, laughed and sobbed. Peter just kept repeating, “It’s okay,” Two beautiful words, “I’m right here.” Those three precious words.

Tony’s mood started to lighten. He was happy to have Peter. It was almost like those hurtful things in past relationships didn’t even matter anymore. It was just one more thing to go to Pete about. 

“It’s okay,” Peter kissed Tony’s forehead. “I’m right here.”  
The more Tony heard it, the more he believed it.  
It really was okay.  
Despite everything.  
He was okay.  
Because Pete was there.

Tony felt warm and light and…playful. 

“Peter! You wanna baby me? Like right now? I feel the sudden urge to…just let you take care of me." 

“Yeah!! Of course, Tony! I’m so glad this is happening! I actually packed some stuff in my overnight bag, just in case!” 

Tony rolled over on the couch allowing Peter to squeeze out and grab his bag.  
The first thing he did was slip a blue pacifier in Tony’s mouth. Tony was soothed by the silicone nub between his full lips. But it didn’t stop there. Peter removed all of Tony’s clothes and dressed him in a diaper. One with teddy bears and balloons across the front. That should have been sufficient, but Peter then clothed Tony in a blue, footed, pajama set with a button flap seat. 

“Wow,” Tony exclaimed looking at his outfit.

“Too much?”

“Not enough, Pete. Go further!” 

“Well, I have a bib too….” Peter laughed

“I’m kidding. This is perfect. I feel…warm.” Tony dropped his inhibitions and lowered his walls. He and his blue fleece onesie settled on top of his lover, Peter, pacifier in tow. 

For a while, neither of them said anything. Tony just rested while making a soft suckling noise on the pacifier.  
The sound was music to Peter’s ears. He could stay like that forever.

“Hey, Pete…?” Tony broke the silence.

“What’s that, Baby?” Peter cooed, loving Tony in this fashion.

“Truth or dare?!”  
Peter laughed.

“Truth! I guess….”

“I um…opened up to you about being hurt...”

“Yeah, Baby?”  
Tony became serious. As serious as possible in his situation.

 

“Pete, has anything like that ever happened to you?”

Peter took a deep breath.  
“No.” Peter’s expression went completely blank, “Not exactly. But I mean, I get it. People can be total jerks. I get that.”

“You wanna talk about it?”  
“Not really,” Peter laughed awkwardly. “But I guess if I told you some stuff might make sense…about me. And us.” Peter patted Tony’s diapered bottom as he said this.

Tony shifted his position so that he could see Peter face to face. He searched Peter’s expression, ready to accept a denial to Pete’s past, or ready to hear what made his spider tick.

“You know, my aunt May. She, uh, used to have boyfriends in and out. That was tough. I missed Uncle Ben. And some of these guys were real trash, real lowlives.”

“They mess with you?”

Peter nodded. He stayed silent for a while.

“Yeah,” Peter laughed trying to make light, but he was tearing up. “One in particular. Uh…he’d tease me for being such a nerd, and that part was no big. It happens, but he’d…um, get me drunk? Like really drunk…just to…laugh at me as I’d stumble around and…piss myself.”

Tony took a moment, replaying the words in his head. Making sure he had understood correctly. 

“WHAT?” Tony almost jumped off of the couch. “What in the actual fuck?!”

“Yeah, I know. Pretty twisted, right?” Peter again tried to laugh but his tears gave him away.

“Peter wow. I’m so…I don’t even know what to say. Did you ever…talk to anyone about that?”

“Yeah! I did. I um…got pretty dark for a while and May kept asking me what was wrong. Finally told her the basics. She set me up with a counselor.” He cleared his throat, “So that was good. That helped. Um…but at first part of me wanted to get revenge? Like, hurt him how he hurt me. And I got past that part, but then…I don’t know, I just wished that I had help.” Peter’s voice broke at the word, “help”.  
“When I didn’t get it…I think I…kinda turned into the person that I needed in that time.”

Tony did the math. It all made sense.

“You needed...a ‘daddy?’”  
Peter nodded.  
“Someone to take care of you and tell you it’s okay when…that happens. Peter, I…I don’t know what to say.” 

“Seeing the counselor…that was right about when I met you for the first time. I talked about my crush on you…she said it was just….'daddy issues.' But I don’t believe that. Not at all.”

“Wonder what the opposite of ‘daddy issues’ is? You don’t need me to take care of you, you need someone…to take care of. Am I right?”

“Yeah!” Peter wiped away tears. “You really get me.” He laughed and hugged Tony.  
Tony thought long and hard. He squeezed Peter with his whole body, not knowing what to say.  
He had a thought.

“Hey, Peter?”

“Yeah, Tony.” Pete wiped away a few remaining tears.

“Would it make you…feel better to REALLY baby me tonight? All night?”

Peter laughed and smiled.  
“Well, yeah, Baby! That always makes me happy!” Peter pulled the fleece adorned Tony up for a tender kiss on the lips.

"Let's do it then! I'm your baby. And I'm all yours."

"Oh, Baby!" Peter exclaimed squeezing Tony.

"Take care of me, Peter. It's what we both need." Tony whispered as he kissed Peter passionately on the lips.

"Oh yes! I want that so much! Is...is that okay, Baby?" 

"Of course it's okay! And I'm right here."


	15. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony knows about Peter's taboo desire to baby him and take care of him. After their sad discussion, the iron man has an idea to let Peter take the reins and baby him all night. Fun ensues.

Tony was beyond adorable in the baby clothes Peter had dressed him in. He suckled the pacifier in his lips contently, making the most precious chucking sound. 

He had just opened up to Peter.  
Peter had just opened up to him.

The two were vulnerable, yet bonded.  
Safe in each other's arms.

Peter lay on his back on the couch with Tony curled up on his chest. With one hand Peter massaged Tony’s hair and scalp. It felt so good that the iron man could have started purring! Peter’s other hand caressed Tony’s lower back, occasionally squishing his diaper to make it crinkle. 

Seeing the older man dressed in baby clothes and allowing himself to be cared for was Peter’s fantasy and Tony did it so well! 

“Baby, are you getting sleepy?” Peter cooed.  
Tony was well in-character. He shook his head, no and smiled a playful smile.  
Peter looked into his big brown eyes, made to look even brighter in contrast with the blue pacifier. Peter kissed Tony’s cheek.

“Okay, Sweetheart. What would you like to do? Wanna start another movie?”

“Cartoons!” his voice was muffled by the pacifier.

“Cartoons it is then! Are you hungry?”

“Little bit.”

“Stay right here.” Peter gave Tony the remote and headed for the kitchen. He came back with a bottle full of what looked like milk.

Tony knew the drill. He sat in Peter’s lap as Pete held him and fed him.  
“Mmmm…! What is that?” Tony was surprised to find that the bottle was warm. 

“Almond milk Baileys.” Pete laughed.

Tony relaxed into Pete’s hold and slowly suckled the adult beverage from the baby bottle.  
Peter admired his love. Full lips in a perfect pout around the nipple of the bottle. 

“Please…another?” Tony whined after finishing the first one.

“Sure, Babe.” This time Peter lifted Tony on his hip like a baby and carried him into the kitchen. He set Tony on the counter, his legs adorned with footie pajamas dangled over the edge. Peter had to kiss him. He was just too cute.  
Peter continued to smother Tony with kisses as the almond milk warmed up. When finished, Peter handed Tony the bottle and watched as he put it to his mouth with both hands, thirstily drinking it down. 

“Such a big boy! All gone? Want more?”

“Water this time? Please.” 

“Sure thing.” Peter carried Tony back into the living room. They snuggled as Tony suckled his water. Tony pushed back off Peter.

“Daddy?” Tony pulled at the neck of his onesie. “I’m getting really hot.”

“Yeah? As much as I like seeing you all hot and sweaty, I better fix that!” But instead of unzipping Tony’s pajamas Peter got up and adjusted the air conditioning. 

“Hey!” Tony protested.

“Problem solved!” Peter kissed Tony. He gave him a little space to cool off.

The two men giggled and watched cartoons. The laughs were much needed after the tragic topics of their earlier conversation.  
Tony let out a little yawn and a shiver. Peter saw this and retrieved a blanket. The two snuggled underneath sharing body heat. Peter reached down to squeeze Tony’s diaper.  
Tony surprised Pete by shying away and whimpering. 

“Baby?” Peter tried again to grasp Tony’s padded bottom.

“Nuh-uh!” Tony backed out of Peter’s reach.

“What’s the matter, Sweetheart?”

“No!” Tony shook his head no. 

“Tony. Are you wet?” Peter sounded stern. “If you’re wet you need to tell me so I can change you.”

Tony crossed his arms and shook his head no with a playful smirk.

“You’ll get a rash, Baby! Come here.” 

But Tony hopped up and stepped back.  
Peter got up too, but Tony turned and ran! 

“Hey!” Peter chased his baby. Tony couldn’t go very fast. The swollen diaper slightly pushed his legs apart and his footie pajamas gave him no traction. “Careful!”  
Tony got to the bedroom, but Peter tackled him, face down, onto the bed.  
“Gotcha!” Peter pulled Tony across his lap and smacked Tony’s ass for being naughty. He undid the button flap on Tony’s seat. “Oh Baby! You ARE wet!” 

Tony kicked his legs and whined in protest.

“Behave! Or you’ll get a spanking!”  
Tony stopped with a humph. 

Peter unrolled a large diaper mat onto the bed. He unzipped and removed Tony’s PJ’s and set him on the mat. He took a moment to cherish his love like this. The muscle-bound Avenger, reclining in a warm, wet, diaper.  
Peter undid the tapes and removed the diaper. Tony was erect. Peter then marveled at his naked love. Pete wiped Tony clean and applied an ample amount of zinc to Tony’s thighs and cheeks. The zinc gave his skin a pinkish glow. Absolutely adorable. 

“I almost want to keep you like this. Naked.”

“I said you could baby me all night, Parker. That means all night!” Tony teased as he wiggled side to side.

“Very well.” Tony raised his hips as Peter placed another diaper under him. He appreciated the clean feeling after being wet, though he was kind of appreciating the wet feeling too in a taboo kind of way. Peter reached into the diaper and stroked Tony’s erection. Tony relaxed into the feeling. He could see Peter touching himself with the other hand. 

Peter caressed and stroked his lover, making love to him with his hand.  
Tony closed his eyes and enjoyed it, making moans of pleasure that encouraged Peter.  
He opened his eyes to see that Peter was pumping his own cock hard as he tenderly stroked Tony. 

“You like being gentle with me?” Tony whispered sensually.

“Yeah, Baby. I like being gentle and tender with you. My big strong iron man needs to be spoiled and pampered from time to time.”

Tony had been loose, enjoying the touches, but he tensed as he neared climax.  
Peter eased up even more to where he was barely touching Tony.

“Hey!”

“Easy, Babe.” 

Tony could appreciate Pete’s tantric maneuvers. He eased back again just enjoying the warmth of Peter’s hand.  
Peter started to tighten his grip. Tony stayed relaxed, genuinely giving in and allowing Peter to control his experience. But when Peter increased his speed a little, Tony couldn’t help but slightly buck into Peter’s hand. 

“That’s it, Baby. Let me do everything.” Peter switched between fast and slow, firm and gentle for what felt like an hour.  
Tony had been brought to the edge only to be denied orgasm several times. It was almost like Peter was taunting him, but something inside Tony loved being treated this way. Being controlled and dominated by his young lover.  
“This is it, Baby.”  
That made Tony happy to hear.  
Peter stayed slow but used a firm grasp. The pull made Tony ache. 

“Oh…Please!” He couldn’t relax anymore. He arched his back and bucked his hips, yearning for release.

“Easy, Baby. Easy. Don’t worry. Let me take care of you.” Tony sighed deeply trying to repose, but he was on the edge. He needed release.

“Peter please! Daddy! Please!” Tony bucked his hips. 

“Shh…!” Peter got on top of Tony and silenced him with a wet kiss. Tony continued to whimper.

Peter sped up. Tony moaned. He grasped the bedsheets in his fists. His toes curled.

“That’s it! That’s it, Baby. Come for me.” 

With Peter’s permission, Tony’s whole body constricted. He came warm ejaculate into the diaper with a howl. 

Tony was breathing so hard that his whole chest constricted and released in rhythm.

Peter came as well. He then fell onto the bed next to Tony as they caught their breaths. 

Peter grasped the front of Tony’s diaper. It was warm. And growing warmer.  
Growing warmer?

Tony had the most pleasant look of relief on his face as he released his bladder. Peter couldn’t help but kiss his satisfied partner. 

“Daddy. I’m wet.” Tony whined.  
“I see that, Baby. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” 

Peter changed Tony again and redressed him in his pajamas before wrapping the two of them up in the covers.

“Goodnight, Baby. I love you.” Peter kissed Tony.  
“Goodnight, Daddy. I love you, too.” Tony curled into Peter's arms and fell asleep.


	16. Third Date: Part One-Foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. Tony and Peter had been waiting for their third date. Peter promised Tony a night of dinner and dancing.

Tony woke up warm and…wet.

He had agreed to let his boyfriend, Peter baby him all night.  
Before this, they had only occasionally and playfully explored this side of Pete’s kink. Doing it for this amount of time made both of them immersed in it.

Not that Tony minded. He loved seeing Peter so happy. And he was kind of getting into the bratty, pacifier suckling behavior himself. 

He was really giving himself over to Pete. All of himself. Even his…  
Tony shifted in his wet and swollen diaper. He was near capacity. Leaking into the fleece pajamas would certainly be uncomfortable.  
But…naughty. He knew Peter liked when he was naughty for him.  
No! No no no. Tony was not at the point of carelessly wetting the bed during role-playing!

Yet. 

Tony nudged Spider-Man awake.  
“What is it, Baby” Peter cooed and instinctively checked Tony’s padded bottom. “Oops! Is that what’s wrong?”

“Yeah,” Tony whined.  
Peter chuckled into his pillow.

“Sorry to wake you.”

“Don’t be! I love this.” Peter kissed Tony as he fondled his padded seat through the fleece.

He undressed Tony and quickly placed a mat under him before removing the wet diaper. 

It didn’t matter how many times he had already seen the iron man naked. Each time was amazing. Peter stared for a minute before cleaning and diapering his love.  
He left the pajamas off and held Tony close for skin-to-skin contact. 

“Get some sleep, Baby! Today is a big day.”

“Is it already…?”

“Yep.” 

 

Peter and Tony had an ongoing joke that they were waiting to have sex until the third date. They had explored and experimented, but not quite taken things all the way. Pete made it clear that he wanted the first time to be special. Tony had admitted to having a bad experience in the past. 

Just like their first date, Peter wanted to make Tony feel loved and special. The billionaire iron man had plenty of reasons to feel special, but now he had someone to share his feelings with.  
Someone to make him feel loved.

They fell back to sleep.  
A few hours later Peter woke up first. He filled a baby bottle with coffee and almond milk for Tony. In bed, he held the sleepy baby in his arms as he fed him the bottle.  
“Can I go back to sleep until the caffeine kicks in, Pete?” 

“Sure thing, Babe.” Peter tucked his baby in tight, but he was too excited himself. He hopped in the shower to begin getting ready. 

While in the water he was lost in thought. 

This was it! The third date.  
What they had been waiting for.  
But of course, either one could say that they wanted to wait longer. 

Or maybe Tony wouldn’t feel up to it.

Maybe he wouldn’t like the date!

Peter’s head spun. He reminded himself that he had no reason to worry.

Things had been fantastic for the past week.  
He and Tony had an exceptional, intimate romance.  
And they had already explored Peter’s secret kink!  
If the man agreed to wear diapers for Peter, then sex should be no problem!  
He had plenty of lubricant, so that was no worry.

Peter pictured it. Taking Tony back to his place after dinner and dancing. Undressing him. Putting his ankles over his shoulders as he pressed into him.  
Peter began touching himself to the thought.

 

“Starting without me, huh?” 

“Tony! I thought you were sleeping.” 

“The caffeine kicked in!” Tony removed the diaper and threw it away. He took his place in front of Peter in the shower. He grabbed Peter’s hand that he had been touching himself with and placed it on his own erection. Tony returned the favor and stroked Peter. 

The two kissed each other under the water as they worked each other.

“Part of me wants to take you right here. Right now.” Tony whispered, his voice breathy on Peter’s neck.

“Me too.” The thought alone caused them to climax. 

 

After the shower, Tony was drying off.

“I loved being your baby last night, Parker! But it will be so nice to finally wear normal clothes again-“ 

Tony’s thought was cut off as he saw Peter standing in the doorway.  
Holding….lederhosen. 

“Now, Tony! It will seem perfectly normal at the fest!” Peter pleaded. Handing over grean leather shorts and a pair of knee high socks.

“I thought you said dinner and dancing?”

“Yes! All the schnitzel you can eat followed by some Polka!”

“You have an interesting view of a romantic third date.”

“There will be waltzing too!” 

“I guess it will be fun to see you shove wieners in your mouth.” Tony laughed hysterically at his own joke.

“Ha ha. Very funny Tony.”

“Oh man, Peter. Do you know what I just realized? Happy is going to have to pick us up dressed like this!” To that, Peter also broke out in hysterical laughter. 

 

“I don’t want to know.” was all Happy said as the two men entered the limo wearing leather shorts and suspenders in traditional German fashion.

 

“Happy it’s Octoberfest!” 

“Sure. Fine. But I don’t want to know.”

 

“What do you think the rest of the team will say when they find out?” Peter asked during the car ride.

“I’m sure they will be fine. After all, Thor married his evil brother and no one said anything. I think we’re safe.” Tony put his arm around Peter.

“Yeah! Talk about opposites attract! Loki is his adopted brother, by the way.”

“Still tried to demolish New York. And heck, even Barton went to the wedding!”

“Not many of us earthlings had ever been invited to an Asgardian royal wedding!”

“It was nice. I’ll give them that. Remember that cake? Well they may be royalty, but I’m a billionaire so our-“  
Tony stopped mid-sentence once he realized what he was about to say.

“Our what?”

“Nothing, Kid.” Tony kissed Peter’s hair. 

“Tony are you okay with all of this? I promise it will be fun, but we are going to be out. In public.”

Tony sighed.

“And wearing leather short-shorts... Yes, Parker, I have to admit that seven years ago I would never have believed this if you told me. But here we are. And my legs look AMAZING in these! I’m actually pretty excited to show you off. And show these off!” Tony posed sensually showing off his muscular legs. 

“That’s great, Tony!” Peter fondled his lover’s thighs up to his buttocks. Tony responded by doing the same and pulling Peter in for a kiss.  
The limo stopped. They had arrived. 

At the fest, Tony and Peter were greeted by beautiful women wearing dirndls handing them large steins of beer.

“Okay, I get it now!” Tony held a beer in one hand and took Peter’s hand in the other.

“Aww! You guys are so cute!” The women called after them as they walking into the fest.

“Is it demeaning to be called cute just because we’re two men holding hands?”

“I don’t know, Tony. But I’m fairly certain they are calling us cute because we are, in fact, impossibly cute!” 

Loud driving tuba music and the smell of sausages filled the air. Many other fest-goers were also wearing lederhosen and dirndls. The two didn’t seem out of place at all. Besides, after the first couple beer steins, inhibitions were lowered and neither of them cared!

“How did you know I love German food, Peter?”

“Lucky guess.” Peter held the tip of a wurst in between his lips suggestively. 

“Two can play that game.” Tony upped the ante by placing one hand on Peter’s thigh as he sucked on his wurst. He made quiet moans and looked into Peter.  
Peter playfully smacked Tony’s hand.

“No playing with your food, Baby!” Peter whispered. “And you are being incredibly cute right now.” 

 

“I’m going to need your help with what comes next, Parker.”  
It was almost time. 

The polka competition.

“It’s just for fun! Are you having fun?”

Tony looked at his beer mug, then to his shorts, then back to his handsome boyfriend.

“I’m having the most fun I’ve had in a very long time.”  
Peter kissed Tony before whisking him out of his seat.

“It’s easy! It’s just one-two-three, one-two-three. Waltzing is the same. I’ll lead you. We got this!”

“I should invent a preprogrammed dance mode into the suit.” 

“But then you’d have to wear the suit! I like you in this.” Peter caressed Tony’s leather covered lower back. “Are you ready?”

Tony nodded and allowed Peter to escort him to the dance floor. Peter delicately grasped the iron man’s hand and gripped his lower back. 

“One-two-three, one-two-three…” Peter whispered. He started slow, then picked up the pace. “You’re doing it!”

“I think I got the hang of it! Wow! Okay, this is fun. I actually like this!” 

The two skipped and whipped in half-circles around the competition.  
The music slowed to a waltz. 

“Same thing, Tony. One-two-three...” Peter pulled Tony in closer until they were cheek to cheek.

“Also fun. I also like this.” Tony nuzzled Peter’s cheek

“Oh, Tony. I’m glad.” Peter snuck a kiss. 

Tony and Peter were still pressed against each other on the dance floor. 

“Hey, Parker. I think they announced the winners.”

“Did we win?”

“I don’t think so, Baby. But that’s okay.”

“Are you ready to head back to the compound?”

Tony answered by kissing Peter on the mouth.  
“I’ll call Happy.” 

In the meantime, the two sat down to dessert. Black Forrest cake.  
Tony playfully used his spoon to swipe the cherry off of Pete’s slice. 

“Hey! Why did you just….” He got the joke. “Oh, you…”

Tony was giggling uncontrollably. Peter laughed too.

Tony was deliberately messy eating his whipped cream cherry. Peter admired his love for a minute before wiping the cream away with a napkin.

“Man, you know, after all this beer I wish I had one of your…protective garments on right now.” Tony teased.

“Under your shorts? It would show!” 

 

Happy arrived and, without a word, drove the two back.  
Tony and Peter held hands in silence on the way back. Knowing what the end of the third date meant. 

Tony broke the silence. He cupped Peter’s cheek in his hand.

“Your place or mine?”

Peter rested into Tony’s hand.

“Mine.”  
He stared at Tony in the most dreamy state.  
This was it.

“Okay. Good. Um. I’m going to run to my place and change…? Into something more comfortable?”  
Peter nodded. 

 

Happy had dropped the two off. Peter showered.  
And lit candles.  
He had wine at the ready but didn’t anticipate needing any.  
He put on a nice shirt and nice pants but knew full well that the clothing would not be needed for much longer. 

Everything was ready.  
He was ready.  
He waited for his love. 

A knock. 

Peter opened the door. Despite all of the times he had already dominated Mr. Stark, at this moment, he was speechless.

Tony didn’t bother with nice clothes.  
He wore one of those tight tank tops that showed off his muscles and made Peter weak with lounge pants that looked like they would slide right off with the flick of a wrist. 

Peter was weak. It was like he was back at the start, just a kid meeting his idol and superhero, Tony Stark.  
Tony was stunning.  
And he was stunned. 

Peter swallowed hard and cleared his throat. He was NOT a kid. And he was about to do something very “adult” with the iron man. 

“Can I…get you anything?”  
Tony closed in and wrapped his arms around Peter’s hips, pressing his bulge into Peter’s bulge. 

“Coffee would be great.”

“For real? Or is that code for sex? I got this one wrong before!” Peter jested. Loosening up slightly.  
Tony laughed and kissed Peter on the mouth a hot wet kiss.

“Both.”

They both knew what tonight meant, but Tony had just confirmed it.  
Peter felt chills up his spine. 

He wanted to be a good host, but he could NOT take his eyes off of Tony.  
He looked him up and down.  
The muscle tank, the loose lounge pants that left nothing to the imagination concerning Tony’s hardened bulge underneath.

Tony realized this.  
And bratty Tony took advantage of this.

He smirked as he laced his fingertips into the band of his lounge pants. 

“You haven’t started the coffee yet, Mr. Parker.” Playing into Peter's weakness.

Tony slowly turned facing away from Peter talking over his shoulder, putting on quite the show before turning back. The lounge pants made it clear that he was NOT wearing underwear. Tony slid off the tank top, exposing his ripped chest and abs complimented by the glowing arc reactor.

“Oh, Tony!” Peter begged. But Tony turned facing away again, this time he lowered his lounge pants.

Smirking, Tony turned back to see Peter’s reaction, but he was gone!  
“Pete? You’re missing my striptease!” Tony turned back the other direction and he was face to face with Peter who had snuck up on him. 

“I thought you’d like something hot to drink with that hot dance. Coffee’s brewing, Mr. Stark.”  
He may be nervous, but this was no innocent teenager. Peter explored Tony’s waist until his hands met in the small of his back delicately fingering the elastic band. Peter gently tugged the band wider and wider until it could easily slide down Tony’s hips if he wanted it to.  
“Oh, Peter.” Tony could sense it. Peter wanted control over the situation. That or just to tease him senseless.  
“Oops.” Peter let go of the band and Tony’s pants fell exposing him, but instantly pulling him into the warmth of his body.  
Tony took a moment, thinking of the right thing to say.

“Peter, I’ll have my tailor fix your shirt.”

“What?"

With one motion Tony ripped Peter’s button up open and yanked it off before throwing it to the floor. 

Peter didn’t protest.  
He wanted Tony to take the reins. 

This time.

He did, however, unbutton his slacks himself, before Tony could ruin his good pants. 

Tony lowered those to the floor as well.  
Peter had skipped boxers too.

They were both nude. 

Tony’s hands explored his young lover.  
Then his lips explored Pete’s lips. They kissed passionately.  
Tony drew Peter’s tongue into his mouth where he massaged it with his tongue. His hands squeezed Peter’s backside before lifting him and carrying him into the bedroom. 

As he kicked the door open he was surprised by the sight of lit candles.

“Wow, Pete!”

“I thought this would be romantic. And I wanted to keep it ‘vanilla.’ No kink. Just you and me.” Peter felt kinda silly. Candles? So cliche.

“Very romantic!” Tony kissed his lover in his arms.  
He lowered Peter onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Kissing him over and over again.

“Oh, Tony!” Peter cried as Tony kissed the most sensitive and ticklish parts of his neck.  
Peter wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist as they kissed. 

“I’m all yours.” Peter breathlessly whispered. 

“All mine?” Tony firmly grabbed Peter’s ankles and raised them against his own shoulders. 

Peter was speechless, but he nodded. 

“I’m all yours, too, Peter. All of it.” 

To be continued...


	17. Third Date: Part Two-Trust and Relax

“I’m all yours.” Peter breathlessly whispered.   
“All mine?” Tony firmly grabbed Peter’s ankles and raised them against his own shoulders.   
Peter was speechless, but he nodded.   
“I’m all yours, too, Peter. All of it.” Tony pushed his erection against Peter’s crotch then lifted Peter slightly so that his erection pressed against Peter’s rim. 

“Oh, Tony! I want you! I want all of you!” Peter slowed his breathing and relaxed. 

“Are you sure, Peter?”

“Absolutely sure. I’ve never been more sure of anything. I’ve wanted this for such a long time. Please….Don’t make me wait any longer.”

Tony’s cock twitched. He was wet with pre-come and throbbing. Tony saw the cup of Pete’s special lubricant which he hastily applied to himself. 

He used one finger to apply the cherry flavored lube to Peter’s rim, before delicately inserting his finger. 

Peter moaned in pleasure.

Tony added a second finger. 

Again, Peter moaned. Tony tried for a third…

But Peter made the smallest yelp. 

“Too much?”

“No! No, I can take it!” 

“I love your enthusiasm, but really, I don’t mind sticking to foreplay for a little longer.”

“Yeah. Let’s do that.” However, Peter didn’t really expect what came next. 

Tony lowered himself.

“Hey, what are you-?”

“Trust me, Pete. You gotta trust me and relax.” Peter took a deep breath to relax.

Tony raised Peter’s hips for better access as he began gently licking his lover’s rim.

Peter stifled a yelp as he squirmed for one second before relaxing and moaning in pleasure.

Tony continued to lap at Peter’s hole before prodding with his tongue. 

It worked. The pleasure was so intense, but Peter wanted more. His nerves relaxed and his body relaxed, opening up for his love. 

Tony darted his tongue into Peter. 

This was so much. It was so intense! But no matter what, the feeling of Tony’s soft tongue made Peter crave-

“I want your cock!” He blurted.Tony didn’t quite believe what he was hearing.

“Please. Please, Tony! I…want you inside of me!” 

Tony didn’t say a word. He changed position to be on top of Peter. He gazed into his young sweetheart’s eyes as he gently, steadily, yet firmly inserted his penis into Peter’s hole. 

Peter closed his eyes and breathed heavily through his mouth.

Tony couldn’t handle seeing the young man in pain. He slowed.

“PLEASE don’t stop! It’s intense…but I love it. Please don’t stop, Tony. Please!”

Tony wasn’t convinced. He stayed too slow. He continued, but too gently. 

“Please, Tony! I mean it! I want you, Baby. I want you so much! I’ve wanted you for so long!” Peter gushed underneath the iron man. “Please, Tony, Fuck me.” 

Peter sounded serious. With his lover’s encouragement, Tony increased the pace. He increased the intensity. 

“Yes! Oh my God. We’re really doing this!” Peter arched his back. 

Tony laughed.

“Yeah! We really are! We’re doing it.”

“And it feels amazing! You’re right on my spot! It feels so good!”

“Oh, Pete! No, Baby, You feel so good!” Tony rammed into Peter’ hot, tight hole made wet and slick by the special lubricant. “Does it feel okay?”

“It’s amazing. Amazing….” Peter breathily repeated. 

“You feel amazing too!” Tony groaned. 

With Peter sufficiently loosened and relaxed, Tony let loose himself. He varied his pace. He tried thrusting in different rhythms. He leaned forward and harshly gripped Peter’s waist. He leaned backward only caressing Peter’s thighs as he rocked inside of his love. 

Peter was in a trance. His eyes stayed closed, but he opened for a bit to get a look at Tony, nude, sweating, muscles tensed as he gave Peter everything. 

Tony had quite the view himself. Peter was so perfect. He was toned and strong, but he was relaxed. His eyes were closed, but his face read a look of sheer pleasure. 

“Oh Pete, I’m getting close, Kid. Do you want to come together?”

“Yes, please!” 

“Touch yourself for me,” Tony demanded.

Peter obediently began stroking his cock as Tony increased his speed.

“Yes! Good Peter, just like that. You look so good! You feel so good!” 

“Tony! Tony I’m going to come!”

Tony gripped Peter’s waste as he levered himself into his lover’s body before erupting inside of him. He heard Peter shout as he felt Peter’s warm ejaculate on his stomach at the same time. 

The two men breathed heavily. 

 

“Oh wow. We did it. I had sex. With Iron Man. It feels unreal.”

Tony climbed into bed next to Peter.

“You made love…to Iron Man.”

“We made love.” Peter smiled at the thought. “Are you too hot to cuddle right now?”

“Yeah!” Tony laughed. “I’m slightly older and need a little bit more cool down time, Kid.” He held Peters hand as a compromise. 

“I have some wine?” 

“That sweet stuff?”   
Peter nodded. 

“Yeah pour me a glass.” 

Peter reached to the ice bucket on the end table and poured two tumblers.

“You don’t have any wine glasses?”

“No. I’m not that fancy I guess.” Tony laughed. He wet his whistle with a long swig of wine. He was starting to cool down. He gave Peter a quick kiss. 

“Man! This is sweet!” Tony puckered. 

“Maybe I’ll ask for something harder next time?”

“No, Babe. This is perfect. It’s just right.” Tony set his glass down and wrapped his arms around Peter. “You okay? Did it..hurt?”

“Not really. It felt really good. I mean…it burns? A little, but it also felt…full and when you were on my spot! Oh man. Also, I just liked being with you…in that way. That turned me on.”

“Well, believe me, Pete. It was amazing from my end too. You were so perfect. The sounds you made. The way you moved. Not to mention how hot and tight you were. Wow.” He kissed him.

“So what happens now?”

“What do you mean? Are you tired? Do you wanna watch a movie or something?”

“I could probably pass out. But with us. We’re a couple? Officially?”

Tony had to stop himself from laughing. Peter was so innocent it was cute. 

Still, the young man’s concerns were valid. He wanted to have an honest dialog about their relationship and Tony respected that.

“Yes, Peter Parker. You are officially my exclusive boyfriend. If you want to be, that is.”

Peter nodded before burying his face in Tony’s chest.

“Just physical or…?”

“What? No. No not just physical. Although I am loving the physical between us…More than just physical. Serious. I don’t polka dance for people I just wanna bang, Pete! Trust me. What you and I have is real. I really love you. God! This wine has me all sappy!”

Peter laughed then became serious.

“I love you too, Tony. I really do.”


	18. Spider-Babe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has enjoyed being spoiled by Peter. Will Peter let Tony baby the 21-year-old in return?

Tony woke up in the middle of the night needing to use the restroom.  
He was wearing a diaper, right?

NO!

Good thing he checked! Tony rushed into Peter’s bathroom. He kind of wished he was wearing padding. He could just go whenever he wanted if that were the case. Peter had been spoiling him. 

Tony studied himself in the mirror as he washed his hands. Nothing had changed. He still looked like himself.

Same old Tony Stark. 

Same Tony Stark with a boyfriend. 

Tony Stark, Peter Parker’s boyfriend. 

Tony smiled at himself. He smiled thinking of Peter who was in bed all alone at the moment. 

When Tony reentered the bed, Peter snuggled into the older man’s warmth. 

Peter deserved a little spoiling too.  
Then that’s what Tony would have to do! The young man did just give him his virginity. 

Tony took a minute to view Peter in his sleep. That wavy brown mop that Tony adored, his perfectly toned body, that he was so humble about. In this moment he was pristine, chest rise and fall, soft little breaths released into Tony’s side.

Everything Peter had done from his own 21st birthday until now had been for Tony. And Tony had done everything he knew to return the favor. He spent a ton of money, he took him on a trip, he upgraded the Spider suit. He went along with Peter’s incredibly short Oktoberfest shorts.  
Still, Tony decided that in the morning he would show his love for Peter.

He grabbed a bottle of water and placed it on the nightstand before taking his place in bed with Peter. Peter was always thirsty when he woke up.

Peter awakened with a yawn and a stretch. His shifting caused Tony to wake up too.

“Morning, Pete. How are you, Babe?” Tony had looked forward to this moment. 

“I’m good! I’m thirsty.” Peter continued to stretch as he scratched his hair. 

“I can help with that if you come over here.” Tony sat up in bed and reached his arms out to hold Peter. 

“What are you doing, Tony?” Peter laughed as he rolled over to his love. Tony positioned Pete across his lap supporting him with one arm in the same way Peter had done. The water bottle had a sports cap making it similar to a baby bottle. The very sleepy Peter nestled into Tony’s arms and suckled the beverage. 

“Giving me a taste of my own medicine, huh? Thank you, Tony!” He said as he kissed Tony’s stubbly jaw. 

“Anything for you, Sweetheart.” Tony kissed Peter’s forehead as he drank more of the water. Yeah, Tony could see the appeal to this whole adult-baby, age regression thing, from both sides now. 

“Are you ready to wake up, Pete?” Tony whispered. Peter pressed his ear against Tony’s chest so that he could feel the rise and fall of Tony’s breath. 

“Not yet.” Peter yawned. 

“That’s okay. Get some rest.” Tony continued to hold Peter on top of him as the young man fell back to sleep. “But hey, I mean, after all that water do you think a little…protection might help?” 

“Wow, Tony!” Peter blushed. “Um, maybe later tonight.” Peter kissed Tony’s chest and fell back to sleep. 

I guess that was a big thing to spring on him first thing in the morning, Tony thought. 

Maybe Peter didn’t like to be the one being babied. Or maybe he had issues with allowing himself to be spoiled. 

Tony awakened to the smell of fresh coffee. He threw on his lounge pants and entered Peter’s kitchen where he found him chopping carrots. “Don’t tell me you can cook too! You really are amazing.” Tony hugged Peter from behind and kissed his partners soft brown hair. 

“Just enough to survive,” Peter laughed. “I’m just making sandwiches. Something easy.” 

“But those are carrots, Peter. What kind of sandwich has carrots on it?” 

“BLTs. If I season the carrots and cook them just right, they’ll taste just like bacon.” 

“Why don’t we just eat bacon then!” Tony didn’t sound convinced. 

“This is healthier, Tony! Besides, babies need to eat their fruits and veggies!” 

“Come on, Pete. I’m sure I burned PLENTY of calories with that little workout you and I had last night.” Tony whispered in Peter’s ear. 

“You’re right, but it isn’t all about calories, Tony.” Peter turned to Tony and placed his hand on his lover’s heart. “You gotta watch your cholesterol too! I want to keep you around for a long time.” With that, Peter wrapped his arms around Tony and kissed him. 

“I’ll try it, Peter. I’ll try anything for you. ANYTHING.” Tony winked. Peter kissed him again a sensual kiss. 

“Anything?” Peter smirked. Tony nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Tony and Peter sat down to lunch. Tony inspected his vegetable BLT on whole grain bread. It looked okay. It smelled okay. Peter had put a little effort in the presentation to make up for the bacon-free aspect. He took a bite. 

“Not bad, kid.” 

“You like it?” 

“It’s crunchy. And I can’t tell that there are carrots on it. Yeah. I think I like it! Not as good as bacon, but better than a kick in the teeth.” 

“I’m glad, Tony. Thank you for trying it.” Peter laughed. Tony winked as he finished his meal. 

“Hey Peter, do you remember the talk we had on our first date?” 

“Sure. What about it.” 

“You said that your friends didn’t know that you were…interested in men. Have you told anyone about us?” 

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that. I wanted to see how you felt.” “I don’t care who you tell.” 

“Even if it ends up in the tabloids?” 

“We love each other and I’m happy to have you. I don’t care who knows it.” Peter smiled at his boyfriend. 

“That’s very sweet, Tony. Honestly, I don’t think my friends would believe me if I told them! From thinking I’m a virgin and that I’m straight to hearing that I’m in an intimate relationship with Iron-Man is a bit of a jump!” 

“Little bit. I thought something similar. I’m getting older and I have a history of dating many different women. I don’t think anyone would really believe I landed a sweet innocent young man such as yourself.” 

“They’ll probably think I’m your nurse!” Peter laughed. 

“Hey! I’m not that old!” 

“I know! I’m kidding. But when that time comes, I’ll still be there for you, Tony. I’m already changing you after all!” Peter regretted saying that as soon as it left his lips, “Tony I’m sorry! That was over the line.” 

Tony just smiled and sighed. “I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it.” 

Peter was confused. "Thought about what?” 

Tony cleared his throat and switched gears. Not wanting to admit his trail of thought. “Can I know?” Peter’s brown eyes were pleading and puppyish. 

“Well, it’s true. There is a bit of an age difference. And…I don’t know how to say it.” 

“Do you? And you just don’t want to say it?” 

“It’s just a silly thought. The day when I REALLY need you to take care of me.” 

“You’ve thought about me…taking care of you? In your old age? Why is that weird?” 

“It’s not. It’s not weird at all.” Tony took Peter’s hand and held it. Peter was so innocent and positive. 

“You think you’ll keep me around that long, Tony?” There it was. Tony was speechless. He just smiled and squeezed Peter’s hand. That answered Peter’s question. He smiled too. “I’ll take good care of you, Tony. Even when you get old and sickly. Which is why I want to prevent that from happening by stuffing you full of vegetables!” 

“Ha! Carrot sandwiches it is then.” Tony kissed Peter’s hand. “And, hey. I’d like to put YOU on the changing mat sometime.” Peter’s expression turned serious. He looked flustered. 

“Oh, Tony! You don’t have to do that. You don’t have to do that for me.” 

“Is that okay? Do you really not want that?” Tony tried to understand. “I have no problem spoiling you and coddling you a little bit. I look forward to it. I WANT to.” 

“Only if it’s…what YOU want. I still…feel a little weird about it.” Tony squeezed Peter’s hand as he stood up, pulling his spiderman up with him. Tony placed his hands on Peter’s shoulders. 

“What’s up, Babe? You don’t want it? Or you do and it feels weird?” 

“Feels kinda weird.” Peter blushed. 

“Okay. Well, ‘weird’ can be good. I like getting weird with you-“ 

“Yeah, but this isn’t fun, kinky weird. It’s anxiety and bad memories weird.”Tony remembered Peter’s history of being bullied into wetting himself for real. 

“Oh, Peter. Honey, I’m sorry. Was that insensitive? I won’t bring it up again.” 

“No! Um…it’s not that I don’t want to try it. But it will be weird.” 

“Okay. We’ll work on it.” Tony wanted to drop the sad subject. He hated seeing Peter sad even though he was glad to have Pete open up. “Just know that I’ll keep you safe no matter what. And anything we do should be fun for both of us. Okay?” Peter nodded and hugged Tony who took the opportunity to tussle Pete’s curly hair. 

“Sounds good, Tony.” Peter kissed Tony in a sweet, intimate kiss.


	19. Spider's Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter act out a long-time fantasy of Peter's.

“What about you, Tony?” Peter nuzzled Tony’s stubbly neck. “Have you told anyone?”

“No. Not yet. I kind of want to throw a big party! Have a massive ‘coming out’ party. What do you think?”

“OH WOW! I mean, I kind of like the idea of making a big deal and I definitely like having a fun way to tell our friends, but…”

“Or, other option, we just have a fun party. And during that time we happen to hold hands and anyone who cares enough to ask, we tell!”

“I like that idea!” Peter was excited. “Hey Tony, um, it doesn’t bother me, but…I do know that you used to ‘bed’ many women. Did you do that with men…too?”

Tony sighed. “No, Peter. And about half of those women were a ‘beard’ a way to hide the fact that I was not so into women. Overcompensating, basically. Only one…man and that was hell so I was in no rush to relive THAT part of my life.”   
Peter hugged Tony and caressed his hair. 

“No one will ever hurt you again, Tony. I won’t let them!”   
Tony felt safe with his spider. 

“But to answer your question, no. No, I was never promiscuous with THAT. It’s just too much! You really have to trust a guy to do…THAT. Does that make sense?”

“Yes! You and I waited and it was still a big deal. I mean the prep alone. I could never just DO that with the guys at school.”

“The guys at school.” Tony sassed. “Did you ever think of that in school?”

“Well, yeah. But, like you said, I could never, NEVER trust someone that much. I didn’t want to be casual with it and I just didn’t meet anyone I felt that strongly about. But maybe that’s because I always carried a torch for…you. I never dreamed I would actually get to hold you and kiss you.”

“I feel the same way. My little spidering, all grown up into my sexy spider-boyfriend.”

“Tony, can I ask you something?”

“Okay.”

“The man that hurt you…did he go to jail? Is he still around? Is it someone I know?”

“No, Peter. He’s…not around anymore. He’s gone.”

“Good. Do you think you could ever do that again? With me?”

“Yeah. I want to. I trust you and maybe making new fun memories will erase those bad memories.”

“I had an idea that when we do that I’ll have you on top of me. That way you can be in charge. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do.” 

“That sounds good. You gonna baby me when I do that?”  
Peter laughed.

“Maybe. Definitely spoil you and coddle you and smother you with kisses.” 

“Don’t spoil me too much! I’ll turn into a brat.”

“Oh no, you’re right! My bratty baby.” Peter was excited by the idea. He wrapped his arms around Tony grabbing his buttocks. “You know what happens to bratty babies, don’t you?”

“How should I know?” Tony played coy as he placed a hand on Peter’s chest. “I’m NEVER a brat. Never ever.”

Peter smacked Tony’s ass with a firm whack.

“Hey! What was that for.”

“That was for fibbing!”

“No fair!”

*Whack* Peter spanked Tony again.

“What now?!” 

“For back talking!” 

“I think you just want to spank me!”

“If you keep sass-mouthing I’ll HAVE to!”

*Whack*

“Now I wish I WAS wearing padding. Lighten the blow a little!” 

“I like that idea, Baby.” With that, Peter scooped Tony up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom.   
Peter pulled Tony’s lounge pants off exposing him.

“You are so incredibly sexy, Tony.” Peter threw Tony back onto the bed. He straddled his older lover and kissed him. “But you’re also a major brat!”

“Maybe, Baby-Tony is just acting out because he needs love and affection?” Tony baby talked AND referred to himself in the third person. Peter felt his member engorge. 

Tony’s brand of teasing worked wonders on poor Peter.

“Oh, you want to add guilt tripping to the list. Okay ‘Baby-Tony’ come here. Let daddy give you some kisses. Peter sat up against the head of the bed as Tony curled up in his arms. “I love holding you like his.” Tony’s face was half turned into Peter’s muscular chest.  
Peter supported Tony in his arms and pulled him in for a kiss.   
“With me, you don’t have to worry about any of your other roles or hats that you wear. Just relax and let me take care of you, Babe.” Peter reached over and pulled a pacifier out of his nightstand. Tony readily began suckling the pastel silicone device. He could feel his stress melting away. He relaxed into Peter’s hold, but soon Peter put the nude man on his back. Peter pulled out a thick diaper with teddy bears on it. “I actually have some other patterns, but I like to think of you as my teddy bear!” Peter booped Tony’s nose with his finger before using his spider strength to raise the man’s hips placing the diaper under him. Peter applied a little cream and powder before securing the diaper tight.   
Peter positioned himself behind Tony and wrapped his arms around his waist. One hand stroked Tony’s chest and arc reactor as the other hand clutched the diaper.   
Peter covered the back of Tony’s neck with little kisses occasionally using his teeth to bite down and make possessive marks.   
Tony whined into his pacifier. 

“You’re mine, Baby.” There was a brutish tone to Peter’s whisper. “I get to touch you. No one else. No one will ever touch you or hurt you again. You’re mine.” Peter tightened his grip on Tony and returned to kissing and biting his lover’s neck. 

“Make me your’s.” Tony breathed into his pacifier.

“You ARE mine.” Peter was stern.

“Show me. Show me I’m yours, Daddy. I want you to!” Tony sounded feisty.

“If you say so.” Peter roughly turned Tony onto his back as he climbed on top of him. Peter pulled out Tony’s pacifier and pushed his lips against Tony’s. Peter suckled Tony’s bottom lip and used his tongue to tease Tony’s mouth. The two shared breaths as they strained their lips against each other.

Peter broke the kiss and didn’t bother to wipe away the wetness on Tony’s chin before pushing the pacifier back in. He kept one finger on the pacifier as he reached into the side table revealing his web-slinger. Tony’s curiosity was tangible. 

Peter quickly grabbed both of Tony’s wrist and sprayed them together with the sticky web. A trail of web bonded the two wrists to the headboard. Tony was stuck with his hands above his head.   
Peter then carefully sprayed the pacifier against Tony’s cheeks so that he couldn’t spit it out.

“MMHM!” Tony murmured.

“Kick your heel twice if you want me to stop, okay?” Peter whispered in Tony’s ear. He then trailed little kissed down Tony’s face to his neck and chest. Peter continued to pour on the kisses over Tony’s abdomen before lowering to his lover’s pelvis. 

Peter undid the tapes on the diaper and opened it exposing Tony’s erection. 

“Oh, wow! You must be super excited for me, huh? You want me to make you mine? I’m going to make you my baby. You’re going to be crying and whining and fussing all night.”

“Mmmhm!” The pacifier muffled Tony's voice.   
Peter teased Tony by planting little kisses on the bottom of Tony’s shaft. Tony moaned longing for more contact.

“You like that, Baby?” Peter switched to little kitten licks. Tony looked like he was in pain.

“More?”  
Tony nodded enthusiastically. “Just tell me then!”

“Mmm! Mmhm!” Tony’s voice still suppressed.  
Peter wrapped his lips around the very tip of Tony’s cock using his tongue to brush away the pre-cum that had spilled from his slit. Peter sucked on Tony’s tip seductively. Tony tried to relax into the feeling. On one hand, he loved it, on the other hand, he wanted more! So much more. He tried to buck his hips into the heat of Peter’s mouth. 

“Such an impatient baby! I think that deserves a punishment.” Peter turned Tony’s hips over and delivered a smack on Tony’s ass leaving a pink mark. 

“Mm!” 

“I’m sorry, but it’s the only way you’ll learn. Now, where was I?” Tony returned to lying on his back. His ass slightly sore and worsened by the bedsheets.  
Peter sucked the tip of Tony’s cock and slowly, teasingly, went deeper to the point that Tony’s cock was in about half way. Again Tony tried to enjoy the touches but still wanted more. He held back his whines and controlled himself to prevent further bucking, but he was desperate. 

Peter couldn’t tease his sweetheart any longer. Peter wrapped his hand around the base on Tony’s penis as he sucked the rest of the member with his soft lips and tongue.   
Tony could do nothing else but close his eyes and enjoy the sensation. Peter was incredible when it came to keeping him wanting more.  
After minutes of Peter’s mouth, Tony felt warmth wash over him. He knew he was getting close, but had no way to warn Peter with his voice muted. Oh well. Maybe that’s how he would get back at Peter for teasing him so much!

Tony did his best to keep from bucking his hips. His whole body wanted to contract, but his arms were still stretched above him. Tony’s toes curled as his cock spurted into Peter’s mouth.

Peter pulled out a bottle from his nightstand. He used it to dissolve the web securing Tony’s wrists and pacifier. As soon as his mouth was free Tony kissed Peter.

“Wow! Just Wow!” Tony panted.

“You liked it?”

“That CAN’T be a serious question!” 

“I’ve fantasized about pinning you down with web fluid for years,” Peter admitted.

“Why did you wait so long?!”  
Peter laughed. 

“Thank you, Tony. This still feels so unreal. Having you here I mean.”

“I feel the same way. I’m sorry we had to wait, but now we can…catch up so to speak. I want to make all of your fantasies come true, Peter.”

“Even the kinky ones?"

“Especially the kinky ones!”


	20. Love and Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter make their relationship public.  
> How will Aunt May take the news?  
> Tony and Peter make love for the second time.

“This is great, Tony! I’m really excited!” Happy was chauffeuring peter and Tony to a dive bar on karaoke night.  
All of the Avengers were invited. They planned to display their relationship to their teammates and friends on a fun-filled night. The two were about to arrive fashionably late. 

Peter held Tony’s hand tightly as he leaned in for one quick good luck kiss.  
“Are you sure that you’re ready?” Tony ran his fingers through Peter’s hair.

“Actually…I’m starting to get a little nervous.”  
“That’s okay, Sweetheart! Tell ya what, we’ll give it a minute. Then, like we said, we’ll just start holding hands. It will all be fine.” Tony kissed Peter’s forehead. “Besides, there is NO WAY we could keep this a secret for long!”

They had arrived. Tony, Peter, and Happy walked in to find their friends. It looked like everyone had a drink already. The atmosphere was relaxed. 

Steve had his arm around Bucky. He was the first to notice as they entered.  
“Hey! Tony! Peter! And you brought Happy! Always a pleasure. And Peter, what’s this I hear about you turning 21?!” 

Peter laughed nervously. “Yeah, that’s right! Finally!” Peter smiled 

“Have a drink on me, Peter. You deserve it!” Steve put his hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“Happy birthday, Peter,” Bucky added. 

Steve had Bucky. Natasha and Dr. Banner chatted over drinks. Loki sat in Thor’s lap. And Wanda held hands with Vision. Everyone seemed to be paired off. Peter tried to relax. His relationship with Tony seemed…almost normal while surrounded by so many not-normal people. 

“Peter! Happy birthday!” Thor’s booming voice caused everyone to stop and look.  
“It’s your birthday? Happy birthday!” 

“His twenty-first birthday.” Tony placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peter leaned into the touch. 

Steve saw this. He studied their body language for a moment.

“Tony, can I talk to you for a second. Excuse us.” Everyone had their attention on Peter to buy him shots and ask about his birthday. Steve whisked Tony away to an empty hallway.

“What’s up, Cap?” Now it was Tony who was nervous.

“How long has this been going on?” Steve’s voice was serious. Was this an interrogation?

“Couple weeks. Why? What’s the deal?”

Steve sighed.

“I heard a rumor that you went to on a trip with some young hottie. I had no idea it was a team member. Peter’s a nice kid, Tony.” Steve’s voice sounded accusatory.

“And just what are you implying?”

“Tony, be real with me. Are you playing with Peter’s emotions? Is this just a game?”

“I’ll have you know I don’t really KNOW how to show affection very well besides spending cash and going on trips. But no. To answer your question. No. I’m not playing with Peter. It’s for real.”  
Steve thought for a moment.

“That’s great to hear, Tony.” Steve’s voice softened.

“Really?”

“Really. I always hoped you’d find love. Maybe settle down. Find someone to support you. Peter has loved you for a long time!” 

“Yeah. I was thrilled when he asked me out.”

“He asked YOU, huh?” 

“Oh yeah! He paid and walked me home too. Classy gentleman, my guy.”

“You know, of all of the things the future has to offer, the main thing that makes me glad I was frozen until now is the fact that I can hold Bucky’s hand in public without worry. I’m glad you two have each other.”

“Thank you, Steve. Are you done giving me the third degree? Can we go back to the drinks?” 

“Of course!” Steve laughed as he hugged Tony.

 

Back in the group, there was a tray of shots. 

“There you are Stark!” Thor seemed pleasantly buzzed. “We’re having a round to celebrate our Spider-Man. Join us!”

“What did you do for your birthday, Peter?” Wanda sweetly asked. “Anything special?”  
Tony smirked. Peter looked at Tony and then looked back to Wanda. 

“Yes. It was very special. Very very special.” Peter swallowed and took a breath. “I spent it with Tony, Mr. Stark…"

“Oh how nice! Did he spoil you?” Wanda giggled.  
Tony stepped into the conversation. 

“Actually, Peter took me out. He wouldn’t even let me leave a tip.”

“Oh, that is so sweet, Peter!” 

“That sounds like our lad! Always giving everything he can.” Thor handed Peter a shot glass before clinking it against his own. Tony took one too. “To our friendly Spider-Lad!” Thor announced as the gang downed their shots.

Peter coughed and reached for a glass of water to chase the liquor. 

“Wow!” Peter gasped. 

Steve smiled knowingly. 

“So Tony, what did you get Peter? You always go all out for birthdays.” Wanda was making conversation. 

“Tony I understand you went on a trip to Milan recently. Business or pleasure?” Vision added.

“That…” Tony put his hand on Peter’s shoulder again. Peter’ heart pounded in his chest. “That was for Peter. That was his gift from me. And we had a wonderful time.” Tony sounded so matter-of-fact. As nervous as he was, Peter couldn’t help but smile remembering the wonderful time he had with Tony.

“It was…perfect. Everything I could have asked for. Tony,” Peter cleared his throat, “Tony really spoiled me.”

“First names even! Sounds like it!” Thor laughed. 

Tony just smiled he looked Peter in the eye, but Peter looked down. 

“Well…that’s because…we’re dating.” Peter mumbled. Not sure if anyone even heard him.

“I’m sorry Peter, what was that? I didn’t hear you.” Wanda smiled.

“I’m dating Tony.” Wanda heard him correctly that time.

“Oh. Oh! That’s…how nice for you! For both of you! Tony and Peter are dating.” She repeated the news to Vision. 

“Oh. Well, I see. The trip now makes sense!”  
“We weren’t sure what people would think,” Peter admitted.

“Nonsense! My dear Spider, don’t worry about our thoughts. You deserve the best! And Stark truly is the best!” Thor patted Peter on the back. “I say another round to celebrate! Something…not as strong this time!” 

“Thor really loves love…” Loki smirked before kissing his husband’s cheek. 

Tony put his arm around Peter and kissed him eliciting some “awwws” from their teammates. 

 

The night was merry. The team drank and reminisced over old stories and shared their happiness with Peter and Tony’s relationship. Dr. Banner had even sung a beautiful ballad! Thor and Loki danced cheek to cheek. 

 

On the trip home Tony rested his head on Peter’s lap. Peter massaged his lover’s scalp. 

Back at the compound, Tony walked Peter to his bedroom where he led him to an armchair in the corner. He sat Peter down before straddling his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. Peter wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist.

“So does it feel more official now?” Tony kissed Peter’s forehead.

“It does, but we still have to tell Aunt May. Then we change our Facebook status. THEN it’s official!”  
“Then we will call her right now!” Tony laughed.

“I don’t know…news this big she would want in-person.”

“Yes, BUT she might try to hit me. We could tell her now then meet her for lunch tomorrow?” 

“Deal.” Peter dialed his aunt for a voice call. Tony teased Peter’s neck with kisses while the phone rang.

“Hi, Peter! Happy Birthday! How are you enjoying being 21? I figured you must be so busy partying with your friends!” May was so sweet.

“Yeah! Thank you for the card. I just got home from karaoke night with the team! It was fun!” 

“Did anyone sing?”

“Just Dr. Banner. He’s got a great voice!”

“Wow. He could do a duet with The Hulk! That is great, Peter.”  
Peter became nervous all over again. He had cared about what his team thought but that hardly compared to what his aunt thought.

“Hey, uh, Aunt May….I have some pretty big news.” 

“You’re not flying to another planet to battle aliens again are you?!” she sounded stern.

“No. Hopefully this news is less scary for you…but I’m seeing someone?” Peter stalled.

“Oh? Is she nice? Do I know her.”  
Peter felt hot. He didn’t answer.

“Peter…is it a girl? Or…”  
“…man.”

“Oh, Peter. You know that doesn’t change anything for me. I still love you just the same and I support you no matter what. As your aunt I am just happy that you found someone to love you.”

“Thank you, May.”

“So who is…he?”

“TonyStark.” Peter admitted flatly and quickly. 

May’s attitude changed 180 degrees!

“WHAT??!! TONY STARK?! TONY STARK IS DATING MY NEPHEW?!!” May roared, “PUT HIM ON THE PHONE! I wanna talk to this MR. STARK!”

“She doesn’t sound happy…” Peter passed the phone to Tony.

“Hi, May!”  
May screamed so loud that she may have well have been on speakerphone. Peter heard everything.

 

“Don’t ‘hi May’ me! Just what in the hell are your intentions with Peter?! He’s all I got in this world, Stark, and so help me if you hurt him I WILL be the one to hulk out and kick your ass! Do YOU understand me?!!” 

Tony cleared his throat. He kept his voice calm. 

“There will be no need to hulk out. I don’t want to see Peter hurt either. I mean it, May.” Tony reassured her. “I’ve kept my distance with Peter for 7 years. But when he asked me out I couldn’t say no anymore. I love him. I’m crazy about him. And I promise you, May, I’ll never hurt him. Never.” 

Peter’s eyes watered hearing this sweet confession from Tony.

Tony handed the phone back to May, who was sobbing into the phone.

“Oh Peter! My sweetheart, this is all so fast! But I meant it when I said I just want someone to love you. But if he ever, EVER, hurts you call me right away! I love you!”

“I love you too.” Peter’s smiled as a tear ran down his cheek. Tony brushed it away. 

“See. She WOULD have hit me! Well, the good news is we don’t have to tell my parents.” Tony joked at his own expense.

“I’m sure they would be so proud of you.” Peter held Tony close, “We have each other now. You’re not alone anymore.”

“What’s funny is that sometimes I feel like I’m the one with ‘daddy issues.’”

“I’ll be your daddy,” Peter squeezed Tony’s waist and kissed him, tonguing the inside of his mouth. 

“I want you right now, Daddy.” Tony kissed Peter back sucking his lips and flicking his tongue into Peter’s mouth. Tony straddled Peter on the chair grinding his pelvis into Peter’s lap. Peter could feel his erection against his own. 

“What do you want to do, Baby?” Peter whispered hotly.

Tony turned serious. He pressed his forehead against Peter’s looking him right in the eye.

“Tonight, I want to ride you. I want you inside of me.”  
“Oh, Tony! Are you sure?” 

Tony nodded and kissed Peter again before he started to unbutton his shirt.  
The two undressed but Tony had secretly been wearing a plug.  
“What’s that Tony?”  
“This is to help me take your size.” Tony removed the plug and let it fall to the floor.  
“You really wanted this to happen tonight?” Peter smiled.  
“I really want you.” Tony pushed the nude Peter back onto the chair. Tony carefully straddled Peter and applied lube to Peter’s erection and some more to his stretched hole before slowly lowering onto Peter.

Tony had about the tip of Peter’s length in. The hot tightness felt terrific. 

“Oh, Tony,” Peter whispered.

“You want more, Daddy?”

“This is about you, Baby. Go as slow as you need to. You set the pace.”  
Tony took a deep breath before sinking about half way down Peter’s shaft. The feeling made him groan. He used his hands to brace Tony’s hips but used control to not influence or push Tony. Tony started going slightly up and slightly down. He had his eyes closed and breathed deeply. 

Slowly, Tony was able to take more of Peter’s length until he was all in. 

“That’s my spot!” Tony smiled and started going up and down harder and faster.  
“Does it feel good, Baby?” Peter cooed.

“Yes! Yes, it feels good! You feel so good!” Peter continued to brace Tony. He arched his back himself enjoying the feeling. 

“You’re so sexy, Tony. I’m in heaven!” Peter groaned. 

“Oh! Me too! I think I take a little more. Can you help?” 

“Only if you’re sure…”  
Tony nodded. Peter gripped Tony’s hips and slightly bucked into him while helping him up and down. 

“Yeah. Like that. I can take more. You can go harder.” Peter had said the same words to Tony the other night. Peter smiled trusting that their communication was strong enough that Tony wouldn’t let him hurt him. Peter increased the pace and widened his strokes. It was easy to lift Tony up and down on his cock with his Spider Strength. Tony could feel Peter’s erection pleasuring his prostate. 

“It’s so good, Daddy!” Tony whined. “Will you touch me?” Tony used Peters shoulders to push up and down. Peter kept one hand on Tony’s back as he stroked his lover’s member with the other. It was already oozing pre-cum onto Peter’s lap. He used the wetness to stroke Tony. 

“I’m not going to last much longer like this. It feels so good!” Tony rode Peter’s cock as Peter stroked him. 

“I’m close too.” Peter whispered. He bucked his hips into his lover harder and faster.  
Tony’s body clenched as his cock erupted onto Peter’s abs. Peter came too, filling Tony’s hole. 

The two stayed still catching their breaths for a moment.But Peter saw that Tony’s eyes were wet.  
“Tony! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?!"

“No! No, not at all. I’m okay. It stings a little, but it feels so good.” Tony smiled reassuring Peter before kissing him. “Tonight was incredible.” 

“It really was.” Peter yawned. 

“Wanna stay the night?”

“You know I do, Baby!” Peter laughed.


	21. "Daddy Issues"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter agrees to let Tony in but when he lets his walls down, Peter crumbles.  
> The roles are reversed as Tony falls into the caretaker role but it isn't the playful occasion Tony had pictured.  
> Peter needs this.  
> Tony reassures Peter that he's in it for the long haul.

Tony and Peter were showered and ready for bed. Tony spooned Peter to find that he was playing on his phone.

“There. I just changed my Facebook status to ‘in a relationship with Tony Stark.’ It’s officially official.” Peter joked.

“Well, then we need cheesy couples profile photos! Turn it on selfie mode!” Tony and Peter took several pictures kissing and smiling with each other.

“Okay, these are terrific, but on second thought, we should be clothed when we take pics to post online."

“Hey Peter, we kinda talked about this the other night but um…I really like doing age-play with you. I mean it. I truly enjoy it. And, I know it’s a lot to ask, but one day I want to try spoiling you and coddling you. Do you think that would be okay?”  
Peter sighed. He would do anything for Tony.

“Yeah, Babe.”

“Can I ask you something? Is it hard to let yourself be…taken care of?”

“Well, …you’re onto something there.” it was an uncomfortable topic for Peter.

“It makes sense. I’ve always been spoiled. Letting you spoil me is so easy for me!” Tony laughed. Peter smiled too. “But you’ve had to be…stronger than that. Do you know how to let yourself be loved? By me? Not to complain. I happen to adore our little brand of intimacy but…I wanna return the favor sometime. Let you be the one to relax in my arms sometimes. With or without a pacifier in your cute lips.”

Peter took a deep breath. Everything Tony was saying was true.

“I love you, Tony. Let’s take little steps, okay? How about you spoon me tonight?”

“Alright! I get to be the big spoon tonight!” Tony tightened his arms around Peter’s waist holding him close. He stretched his bottom arm out so that Peter could rest his head on his bicep. Tony kissed Peter’s hair. “I like this, Baby.”

“Me too…Daddy.”

“If…If I had a pacifier would you…suckle it?”

“Oh…um…Do you have one?”  
Tony had one hidden under the pillow. He showed it to Peter and offered it to him. Peter smiled before wrapping his lips around the silicone.  
Tony squeezed Peter tighter and kissed his hair. Peter seemed to relax.  
The desired outcome.

But suddenly the atmosphere changed.  
Peter rolled over and rested his head in Tony’s chest right above the arc reactor. He desperately clung to Tony. Hands needy and pawing at Tony’s skin.

“Baby? What’s wrong?” Tony’s voice was low and soothing but Peter didn’t answer. Tony could feel Peter’s breath quickening against his chest. “Peter? What is it, Sweetheart? Can you tell me?” Tony felt Peter shake his head no. He felt warm tears against his skin.

He wanted to fix WHATEVER was wrong, but without knowing all Tony could do was squeeze Peter tighter.

“Oh, Peter. It’s okay, Lover. I’m right here. Daddy’s here!”  
That only made Peter cry harder. Silent tears turned to whimpering sobs.  
Tony made a hand to remove the pacifier so that Peter could speak. But Peter shook his head again.

“Please Petey. You gotta tell me what’s wrong so I can help. I wanna help, Baby.” Peter only cried harder. Sobs now continuous cries.  
Tony could only hold Peter tighter.  
Peter melted. His tight grip on Tony died as Peter turned into clay against Tony’s chest. Peter curled his knees up into a fetal position as he cried. 

 

“I DON’T have daddy issues!” Peter whined around the pacifier.

“Oh-okay. Um Okay, Pete.” Tony did his best to be reassuring.

“But I’ve-I’ve always really wanted THIS.” Peter wrapped his arms around Tony longingly.

“Oh, Peter. You have it, Baby. Always. I’ll be whatever you need me to be. I mean it.”

“You don’t understand, I can’t be this needy. I have to-“

“You have to be the independent, self-sacrificing tough-guy? Is that it.”  
Peter looked up, his eyes red and puffy. He nodded.

“Peter, from the outside looking in, I get it. You have ALWAYS had a hard go of things and yet you ALWAYS kept a stiff upper lip and did what? Took care of everyone else around you while ignoring your own feelings. That’s admirable, Kid. It is. It’s why you’re an Avenger. But now? Right now? You have me 100%. Not as your mentor or sponsor. Your boyfriend. And that means something. Hell, if we got married right now that would MAKE me your guardian. Do you understand?”

Peter shook his head no as he sobbed more tears.  
“I’m here to take care of you. Support you. Be there for you. Nurse you back to health if need be. You already do that for me in the short amount of time that we’ve known each other. Open up for me. Let your guard down and let ME do that for you. And I hate the term ‘daddy issues.’ Like it’s an ‘issue’ to want a little support from time to time.”  
Peter groaned as the tears continued to hit Tony’s chest.

“Let me in, Baby. We can take little steps but I need you to trust me.”  
Peter looked up at Tony still gushing tears. Still suckling the pacifier.  
Tony didn’t really know what else to say. So he improvised.

“Are you…are you hungry? Thirsty?” He attempted to fit a role.

Peter nodded.

“Yeah? Okay. That I can fix! Come with me.” Tony scooped Peter up in his arms and carried him into the kitchen area. Peter was stacked with muscle, but in that moment he felt light, fragile, Tony carried him with ease.

Tony picked out a sports bottle and filled with almond milk. He carried Peter to the couch where he held the young man and offered him the bottle. Peter reluctantly let the pacifier fall out of his lips and suckled the bottle of milk.

“That’s it.” Tony coaxed. “Plenty more, Kid. Whatever you need.”  
A few tears left Peter’s eyes but he finished the bottle.  
“Good! Good boy!” Tony encouraged. “Are you feeling better?”  
Peter shook his head no again. But opened his mouth to speak.  
“I want…I want a hard drink. And a _sleeping pill_.”

Tony sighed.

“Are you sure kiddo? We can stay up all night to talk if you want.”

Peter shook his head.

“I’m tired.” He sniffled, “But I’ll never get any sleep like this.”

“That’s fair, Baby. But I have to warn you a drink like that mixed with a sleeping pill will make you more prone to…accidents. Can I give you a little…protection.”  
Peter thought for a moment then nodded.

“Okay! Okay.”  
Tony carried Peter back into bed after preparing a bottle of liquor and almond milk. In his room, he offered two Tylenol PM to Peter who swallowed them with a long swig of the alcoholic baby bottle.

“Thank you. That will help me calm down…and sleep.” Peter’s voice was nasally from crying too hard. “the antihistamines with help with my sinuses too from crying.”  
Peter sounded like he had done this before.  
He was letting Tony in alright. Tony took a deep breath and hoped that this wasn’t how Peter ALWAYS dealt with his problems. Still, Tony had agreed.

Tony sat up in bed and guided Peter into his arms. Peter took his place. The roles reversed. He looked up at Tony with tired longing eyes. Tony offered Peter the bottle.

The young man slowly sipped the liquor. His eyes became even heavier.

“It’s okay, Peter. I’ll take care of you.” Tony kissed Peter’s forehead.

Peter had finished the last gulp and was barely able to keep his eyes open.  
Tony put his lover on his back and pulled out a box of adult diapers he had purchased. He pictured his first time babying Pete as being a fun occasion. Not a tragic one. But Peter needed him.  
Tony taped the diaper secure around Pete’s hips. Peter’s eyes were closing. Tony held Pete close as he dozed off into sleep.


	22. Praise

With the help of two sleeping pills, Peter had cried himself to sleep.   
Tony held him tightly into his body as he stayed awake with worry.

 

When Peter had introduced his adult-baby kink to Tony he had been on board 100%. He let Peter take control as he fell right into the brat role.

  
Maybe…

This was Peter’s role?   
Or maybe this was a role Peter didn’t want.

 

He made it clear that he was uncomfortable being the needy one but his break down had made him exactly that. 

 

Tony had to restrategize if they were going to make this work.

Peter indeed wasn’t a brat. 

 

Peter’s eyes were a little swollen. His lips were extra pouty. But still, he looked angelic in his peaceful sleep. 

 

_Why wouldn’t he just talk to me_? 

Tony felt insecure and even a little frustrated. 

_ Misunderstanding. It was a misunderstanding. That’s all. We’ll talk in the morning. I just have to wait. _

 

This was going to be a long night. Now it was Tony who wished he could pop a couple pills and shut off the world until tomorrow. 

What a way to handle stress…

They would have to talk about that tomorrow too. 

 

Really Peter did open up to Tony. The problem was that it all happened at once and it turned into crying. Tony must have misread him. He felt guilty for faulting Peter. 

 

He held Peter closer against his chest. His hands curiously reached down to check Peter’s protective garment.

Uh oh.   
It was wet.

 

Tony had never done this. How did Peter do it for him? And how was he going to do this if Peter was too asleep to participate?

 

Peter’s peaceful expression changed and he began to stir.   
  
Oh no.   
If talking about it made him cry Tony didn’t want to know what would happen if Peter woke up to find that he had wet himself.

  
That’s what Tony wanted Peter to understand though. That it was okay!

 

Still, that was a conversation for later. Tony had recently purchased supplies for playtime. He rolled Peter on his back with a diaper mat underneath him in the middle of the bed and laid out everything he thought he would need.   


_I’ll have to program a robot to do this…_

 

Tony undid the tapes and removed the wet diaper before wiping Peter clean. Peter was muscular but pretty light. Tony was able to raise his lover's hips and position a clean diaper underneath him. He applied cream to Peter’s thighs and taped the front secure. It was a little uneven but it was tight and it was on! 

 

_ I did it! Peter, you would be so proud of me! _

 

_ Hey, wait… _

  
Tony had a thought. There was a lot more to playing a “baby” role without being needy. If they truly had been kids on a playground Tony would be the brat for sure! But Peter would be the kid sharing his toys and comforting the other kids when they fell down. All without any praise.

 

As Tony was removing the diaper mat and supplies Peter began to stir. He sat up and rubbed his eye a little. 

  
“Tony?” Peter reached down and felt the padding remembering he had agreed to let Tony diaper him, but having no knowledge that Tony had already changed him once. “Sorry I got upset. Thank you for taking care of me.” Peter slurred his words. He was still half asleep.

“It’s okay. I love you, Peter,” Tony laid back next to Peter holding him and gently patting him on the back. “And I’m so proud of you. And you’re such a good boy!” Tony kissed Peter’s forehead. 

“Thank you!” Peter giggled, delighted by Tony’s praise. “I love you too, Daddy” Peter fell back to sleep in Tony’s arms with a smile.

 


	23. In-Security: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter opens up and Tony knows just what to say.
> 
> *little character background and mention of sad subjects.

It was late morning, noon really.

Tony woke up with a yawn and a stretch. Peter was still passed out in Tony’s bed.  
Coffee would be necessary. Tony went into the kitchen to start a pot.

“Hey, Tony! Can I use your shower.” Tony heard. Peter must have woken up.

 

“You don’t have to ask. Make yourself at home.” Tony called from the kitchen to the bedroom. He started to enter, hoping to join in but Peter had closed the door. 

  
Tony tried not to feel shut out or offended. Things had been an emotional rollercoaster with Peter lately. High highs and low lows. Lovemaking and crying.

Just how he pictured life as a gay man. 

 

Things had moved quickly for sure. The two heroes hand known each other for the better part of 7 years and shared battles and losses. 

They were close as friends which made the romance come easy but there was still plenty to learn about each other. 

Patiently, Tony waited for Peter to exit.

 

When Peter entered the kitchen to meet Tony he was fully dressed. There was a contrast. Tony looked casual wearing only lounge pants. 

 

“Tony, look, I’m sorry about last night. We were having a great time and I had to ruin it. I’m so sorry.” Peter was still a good 15 feet away from Tony.  
Tony took a step forward to close the distance but Peter stayed put.

 

“You wanna talk about it?” Tony was concerned.

 

Peter crossed his arm across his chest and seemed to turn away. He looked down at the floor avoiding Tony’s eyes. Everything about his body language seemed uncomfortable. 

 

“Um…Definitely. I do. Believe me, I do. I just…” Peter’s voice broke. “I don’t know how.” Peter used his other hand to cover his face.

 

Tony was at a loss. He had never been good at this part of the relationship. He and Peter had been so close and gotten along so well. What happened? 

 

“If you don’t want to talk, you wanna just sit with me for a minute?” 

Peter’s eyes were red again. He was crying alright. He nodded. 

Tony reclined on the couch. Peter sat next to him with his head on Tony’s shoulder but he felt stiff. There was a time when Peter would have done anything for this kind of closeness with Tony Stark. 

 

“What’s got you down, Peter?”

  
Tony was reluctant to bring up their previous talk. He wanted Peter to do all of the talking.

 

“What made you cry?” A tactic Tony had once learned. Don’t ask why instead ask ‘what made you….’

 

Peter shifted and placed his hand on Tony’s abs but the touch didn’t feel loving. Peter still felt stoic. 

 

“Peter I don’t want to force you to talk,” He sensed that he was getting impatient and took a deep breath. “Okay, Peter.” he tried to soften his voice, “I’m going to put on a little TV and when you can think of the words or what to say just tell me, okay?” 

 

“I’m scared,” Peter admitted. 

 

“You’re scared? Of what? What does my tough guy spider have to be scared of?” Tony ran his fingers through Peter’s hair.

 

“I have so much baggage. And I’m so…weird. And I’m afraid you’ll leave me.” Peter’s voice was emotionless and monotone. He was numb. 

 

“Kid, I got baggage to spare. And you still love me, don’t you?”

 

Peter nodded.

 

“Peter, I don’t think any of that stuff is ‘weird.’ I’m not going to leave you. In fact, I want this to work so badly that I _desperately_ wish you’d tell me what’s wrong, Peter! Please.” Tony could feel his impatience spark. Not the right response. Certainly wouldn’t make Peter more likely to open up. 

 

“Tony there is something I think you should know. But I don’t know how to say it.” 

 

“Sure, Babe. Just hold onto me. The words will come. Just let me hold you.” 

 

The TV played. Neither of them was paying any attention. It was just background noise.

 

“Tony, I feel weird about the sex.”  


Tony’s heart stopped. 

He was so instantly hurt.

 

“What? Why?!” Tony let go of Peter and sat up creating space between them.

 

“I feel dirty.” Peter broke down again. Tears streamed down his face. “I wish I didn’t like the things I like and I feel like a pervert. I feel sick. I’m sick, Tony!” Peter covered his face with his hands again. “And I feel absolutely horrible for involving you. I corrupted you.”

 

That wasn't true but it made sense. 

Tony’s feeling of offense subsided but found a new kind of fear. 

He didn’t know where to begin. He wanted to reassure his boyfriend but this was heavy. 

 

“I can’t live with the fear that people will find out that Spider-Man is a pervert. I can’t!” Something about his phrasing deeply concerned Tony.

 

“Alright. So we stop. No more sex. There. Easy fix.” 

 

“I’ll still think about it and want it and every time I want it I hate myself.” 

 

“Peter, I know the feeling. I know exactly what you mean. And you’re not dirty. Please don’t think that way about yourself!” Tony sounded stern. “It took me over 40 years to admit to myself that I love a man. 40! Until you asked me out I had never once accepted that. I always knew it but I brushed it over with more one-night-stands. Pretended I didn’t NEED real love. What you and I have is real, isn’t it?”  
Peter nodded.

  
“Yes! Maybe we did move too fast. We can dial it back, you know. Pretend we’re on our first or second date every time and just get to know each other. You wanna do that?”  
  
For some reason, Tony’s suggestion only made Peter sadder.

He didn’t _want_ to dial back. He liked what they had. 

This was a matter of insecurity.

Something Tony might not understand.

 

Oh, the tough, strong spider that hides away in the shadows versus the little man who wears the suit of armor in public. 

Tony and Peter were opposites and opposites attract. 

Maybe they were even more opposite than Thor and his husband Loki.

Maybe…

 

Time to play mentor, sponsor, lover, partner:  
“Listen to me, Peter. What we do together is nobody's business. Just you. Just me.” Tony was fiery. “And no one should ever, _would ever,_ think less of you for this. You save lives! You fight monsters! Picture it, Pete. I want you to picture it. You spinning your web off the side of a building as you save a family from a building fire. Do those people _care_ what you do with your significant other? Do they?”

Peter sniffled. He was hearing Tony’s words. The impact was evident by Peter’s tears.

“No, Sweetheart. Look, Baby, if you really don’t want this. We won’t do it. I want whatever we do to be fun for both of us. Isn’t that what you told me?”  


Peter buried his face in Tony’s chest against the arc reactor. Tony could feel him nod.

“Yeah, Baby. If it’s not fun we won’t. But please, PLEASE, don’t throw it all away over what you think people might think. Besides, you're not hurting anyone. This isn't illegal. And it's really not that uncommon.”  


Silence.

Peter pondered over Tony’s words.

“We love each other. You and I love each other. That’s what matters. And we’re not even being casual. This is such a real and intimate way that we express our love as romantic partners. Honey, your fantasy is  _literally_ to take care of my every need. That’s not ‘sick.’ Please stop telling yourself that!”  
  
Peter’s tears streamed into Tony’s torso, but it felt…cathartic. Peter was letting go.

 

“Peter, I’ve been in love with you for so many years and I held back because I felt sick. Because I felt wrong. I let you take me out on a date and you changed my whole life in one night. And don’t get me started on how amazing the past few weeks have been!”

 

Peter started to look up to Tony. Their eyes locked. 

 

“I’m sorry Tony. It’s just…it’s hard sometimes. I’m already so…I  _was already_ so…different before the spider bit me and then trying to grow up as me, and gay, and a fetishist, I…”  
  
“…and an Avenger, and a superhero, and a peacemaker…” Tony praised. “Let’s not focus on the negative.” Tony pulled Peter in for a soft kiss on the lips. Peter seemed to melt into the kiss. “…and an amazing lover. Taboo or not…” Tony’s kiss turned sultry as he tongued Peter’s lips. Peter arched his back and opened allowing Tony to infiltrate Peter’s hot mouth with his tongue. Peter submitted by wrapping his arms around Tony’s midsection.

 

“Mr. Stark, you always know just what I need to hear.” Peter teased. He was coming around. Eyes still red, but smile forming. 

 

“If you let me, Peter, I promise to be everything that you need.”

 

To be continued


	24. In-Security: Part 2

“Okay, here’s the plan. Tell me what you think.” Peter remembered Tony’s words from earlier that same day, “We can either spend the weekend together and possibly visit your aunt. Or we can take a little time apart. I want you to head home. And when you’re there decide if you want to stay home alone for a night. A couple nights. Whatever. Or…pack your weekend bag and come back to me. I won’t be upset either way. I won’t take it as an attack on our relationship either way. This all happened so fast! Which is great! But you’re a little…”  
  
“Overwhelmed.” Peter had admitted. “in a good way! But still…”

Now Peter was in his own wing of the Avenger’s compound.  
Alone.

It felt wrong to be alone. The two had only been dating for a couple weeks but the silence was so strange.   
Peter had immediately started stuffing his weekend bag with the intention of going back home to Tony right away!  
Wait, did he have that right?

going home to Tony

But soon Peter felt tired. He had spent most of the previous night crying in Tony’s arms.

Tony had been so sweet and accepting of Peter’s secret kink. But now, for some reason, Peter felt exposed as if sharing that had been a mistake. As if having a fetish in itself was the most shameful thing that could possibly happen. 

Meanwhile Tony had been so sexy and tantalizing. Once Peter spilled the beans on his turn-ons Tony wasted zero time getting his engine running and keeping things hot and passionate all night.

What more could he ask for?  
  
He had always had a crush on Mr. Tony Stark. Then they met and Peter looked up to him.

Now they were dating. 

But Peter was home alone missing him.  
And Tony always knew just what to say.

Peter folded a couple more shirts and placed them into his weekender bag but felt drowsy. All this soft cotton in his fingertips. His bedsheets were cotton too. He longed to feel them against his body. He sat the bag on the ground and climbed into bed under his comforter. The sheets felt so cold. They hadn’t been touched since the last time Tony stayed over, which was the first time the two made love. Peter smiled at the thought.

Peter snuggled into the fabric holding his pillow with one hand and starting to palm his member with the other. He remembered laying on his back and taking all of Tony’s length inside him.  
How exciting it was.

How good it felt.  
How beautiful Tony had looked, pumping into him.

Peter stroked his now leaking member and pictured all of the nasty things he wanted to do that man! 

It didn’t take long for Peter to explode while picturing Tony on top of him. He removed his soiled clothing and sank further into his bed.  
He started to feel…weird.

The whole reason Peter was alone right now was because he had started to feel insecure about himself.

  
He didn’t think of himself as the heroic Spider-Man, but as a disgrace! A menace!

Who would want to be saved by a kinky kinkster?  


And he really was kinky. Honestly, the couple had barely scratched the surface of his scope of his taboo sensuality. 

Maybe that’s what was really eating at Peter.  


It didn’t bother Tony. 

Of course, it didn’t bother Tony. Nothing does!  
Peter though.  
Tony Stark was the billionaire playboy superhero. He had never been teased for being an outcast. He didn’t know what this kind of fear was like… 

Or did he…?  
  
In their intimate talks, Tony had opened up to Peter, not only about liking men, but…about how his first time with another man was…torturous, painful, humiliating….anything but loving. The exact opposite of the tender relationship between Peter and him.

Tony deserved more credit. He did know what it was like to keep a secret. 

Peter was young and hunky and he was such in 2018! Poor Tony had to live so many years uncomfortable in his own skin only to be harmed and impaired when he first opened up. 

Poor Tony.

Could Peter call him?  
  
He started to feel warm just by picturing it. Tony coming into view on his cell phone screen. Peter would apologize and Tony would forgive him and say something wise. The two would smile and chat until Peter hung up and dashed over to hold him in person. It was a lovely fantasy…

Until…

4:02 am!

It couldn’t really be 4 in the morning! Peter double checked his watch. Oh, it was alright.  
Peter had dozed off for hours. 

Oh no. Would Tony read this as Peter wanting to be apart?  
That certainly wasn’t the case.

Peter decided to call Tony and tell him himself. 

He heard the line ring and ring again.

No answer.

Maybe…Tony fell asleep himself? 

Not likely. Tony stayed up until 5 or 6 most mornings. 

Peter's anxiety crept into his thoughts. 

He had just knocked out for several hours unintentionally but now he couldn’t sleep if he wanted to.  
  
Why didn’t Tony answer him?e

Peter felt awful. He hated this!  
This was his first relationship and he didn’t know how to feel.

He had opened up to Tony about so many things in so little time.

Overwhelmed.

Appropriate term.

  
So much so fast, but there was more.

 

Delighted. 

Peter was so happy to finally get to share intimate moments with Tony Stark. 

Everything had been so positive until Peter’s insecurity made it negative. 

  
And maybe there was no way to recover.

 

What do other people do when this happens?   
What do normal people do during a breakup?  


Drink?  
Get drunk?  
  
Newly 21, Peter now had that option.

He was willing to try anything to make the bad feelings go away. 

One night prior, while in Tony’s arms he had chosen to take 2 sleeping pills to dull the feelings.   
What a silly thing.  
Tony was so comforting and reassuring.  
What made Peter think he needed to duck out of that conversation?  
  
Peter searched for his Tylenol PMs. He couldn’t find them. But he knew he had wine in the fridge.

He didn’t bother with tumblers or cups. He drank a few gulps straight from the bottle.

And it was so good! So sweet.

Man! He wished Tony was there to have some with him…

 

Poor Peter. 

Poor innocent Peter who dared to love while hiding a deep dark secret.

Poor Peter who’s lover had accepted him with open arms and embraced his secret kink instead of judging. 

Only for Peter to feel bad anyway. 

 

He didn’t have the answer.  
He didn’t know what to do.

 

But at that moment the only Peter knew was that he didn’t want to do it alone. 

 

If Tony wouldn’t answer his phone maybe he’d answer his door.  
Yeah. That’s what he would do!  
Peter marched over…stumbled over…

To Tony’s wing of the compound with his sloppy weekend bag thrown over his shoulder. 

 

At the door, Peter knocked. He waited a brief moment then knocked again, harder!  
He pounded!

 

Buzzed and determined Peter had to talk to Tony!  
  
He was startled by a booming overhead voice.  
  
“Mr. Parker? Tony has granted you access! I have orders to allow you in but I must warn you, Mr. Stark is very busy at the moment. Welcome inside!” The door opened.  
  
“Thank you…?” Peter said to the voice as he entered. “Oh, but if he’s busy, I should probably go. I’ll let him work.” Peter was defeated. He turned to leave but JARVIS stopped him.

“If I may, Mr. Parker, Tony is not well. I think a visit from you would make him feel much better.”

 

Peter made his way to Tony’s lab where he found his handsome lover toiling away at some contraption.

 

“Tony?” Peter’s presence had not been sensed by the iron man yet. “Tony?”  


“Oh! Peter! You startled me! Did JARVIS let you in? Glad to see you, Babe!” Tony was greasy and wearing an extra tight tank top with extra flimsy lounge pants that might as well have been transparent. “I’m glad you came back to me.” Tony practically skipped over to Peter before throwing his sweaty arms around the young man.   
  
Peter readily fell into Tony’s embrace. He didn’t even worry about the grease Tony was transferring onto his clothes.

 

“When I went back to my room all I could think about was our…first time. It was such a nice thought that I fell asleep.”  
  
“After working your cock first, right?”  
  
“Were you watching me?!”  
  
“Ha! No. Lucky guess!” Tony’s hands shifted downward until he was cupping Pete’s backside. “Wanna make your fantasy a reality? Hmm? Again?”  
  
“You know I do,” Peter growled before grazing his teeth over Tony’s ear.

 

“Come with me.” Tony took Peter’s hand and led him into the bedroom. 

The two undressed and dove under the covers where they cuddled and explored each other. 

 

Peter ran his fingers through Tony’s hair as he nuzzled Pete’s chest. His hand reached low as he gripped Peter’s thigh possessively. 

 

“Tony, I really can’t thank you enough for being so understanding. It really means a lot to me.”  
  
“I love you, Peter. I want this to work. You can talk to me about anything. It’s just you and me. And we love each other. And what we do is nobody’s business.” Tony whispered.

 

“I love you too. I’m sorry I freaked out earlier. I’m so lucky to be with you.” Peter kissed Tony’s forehead before burying his face in his hair. 

 

“You know what I like about our relationship, Peter?” Tony faced Peter to look him in the eyes. “You took the reins. Before all of this, I wondered if you just had a schoolboy crush on me. Figured you were just curious or that it was just the age-old teacher-student fantasy. But ever since our first date you’ve held my hand, you walked me home, you introduced me to a…wonderful new world of sensuality I had never dreamed of. You said early on that you just wanted to make me feel special. You do that every single day, Peter.”  
  
Peter pondered over Tony’s words. Accepting love was still difficult for him.

 

“I just wanted to share my world with you the way you shared the Avenger world with me. You’ve given me so much. Taking you on a couple dates doesn’t really compare.”  
  
“Oh, I think it does. In a major way. Peter, I’ve dated people before who are just as impressed with shiny Tony Stark or super-strong Iron-Man but they never get passed the image. You’ve made it a point to take care of me. The real me.”

 

Peter turned up Tony’s chin and kissed his full lips. 

 

“Peter, I grew up…privileged…to say the least. I had maids and nannies. It’s very true. I was very spoiled. Everything changed when I became an orphan as a teen. Everything changed again when I became Iron-Man as an adult. But none of that compares to the way you make me feel. I mean, your deepest darkest fantasy was to take care of my every need. There is nothing to be ashamed of. And worrying won’t make anything better. Just enjoy our time together as we get to know each other and our relationship grows. Okay?”  
  
“Okay, Baby. I’ll quit worrying so much.”  
  
“And, really, it’s okay to worry sometimes too just please don’t let that come between us, because I love this. I don’t want to lose this.” Tony squeezed Peter and poured kisses onto his face.

 

“I’m sorry, Tony.”  
  
“I missed you, you know. It was only, like, 16 hours but I could NOT stop thinking about you! That contraption in the lab? That’s for you but not until it’s ready. It’s a surprise!”

 

“A sexy surprise?”

  
“Mmhmm. But let’s save that for tomorrow. Right now I just want to hold you, Peter.”


	25. Donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wants to do something special to surprise Tony.  
> Tony has a surprise of his own.

 

Peter woke up before Tony still in each other’s arms. Poor Tony had been up working in his lab until 4 am. After the emotional drain this weekend, he needed the rest.

 

He had been so perfect and supportive of Peter which is precisely what Peter needed more than anything. 

Someone to tell him it’s okay. 

 

Peter studied his sleeping love. Tony’s hair had so much product in it that it still looked practically perfect after sleep. His eyes were so beautiful even when closed thanks to his full lashes. And those lips! Complimented by his high-maintenance goatee. A perfect face to complement his fantastic body so strong and toned and all without any bite from a radioactive spider! 

Peter caressed Tony’s shoulders in his sleep. He wanted to make up for the ups and downs of the past few days for Tony, so he tucked him in tight as he got up and got started. 

 

After a quick shower, Peter silently dressed and started to leave. 

“Hey, JARVIS,” Peter whispered from the front door.

“Yes, Mr. Parker? Are you leaving so soon?”  
“I’m going to get something for Tony, but I want it to be a surprise, but I don’t want him to worry if he wakes up before I get back.”  
“I see. If Mr. Stark should wake up before you return I will reassure him that you will be back shortly.”  
“Thank you!”

With that, Peter pushed out of the door and started walking towards a nearby pastry shop. 

 

 

The bakery smelled amazing. All of the fresh treats were on display. An entire display case of just donuts caught Peter’s attention. Every flavor. Every filling. Every frosting. 

 

Peter picked out a few and smiled a delighted smile as he purchased the treats. He held the bag of precious cargo carefully as he started his walk back to surprise his boyfriend.

 

 

JARVIS granted Peter reentry into Tony’s wing of the compound where he got to work setting the pastel pastries in a pleasing display. 

 

Peter climbed back into bed to cuddle Tony until he woke up.

 

“Good morning, Babe,” Tony whispered. His eyes still closed. 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you. Get your sleep.” Peter massaged Tony’s scalp.

“Can’t. Can’t sleep. I’m too excited to see what this surprise is that you have for me."  
“Did JARVIS tell you?” Peter sounded a little disappointed.

“Yep. Will you help me get dressed, Daddy?” Tony’s eyes parted slightly still smirking as he lowered the covers to reveal.

“You’re padded! And…it looks great! You’re getting good at that.”  
“Mhm.” Tony nodded. “But I’m cold.”

Peter wasted no time dressing his adult boyfriend in his babyish pajamas complete with a bib and a pacifier. Breakfast was waiting, but Peter decided to hold Tony in his arms for just a moment before leaving the bed. 

He loved this.

“Thank you so much! So much better!” Tony squirmed and snuggled into Peter’s hold. Peter just had to kiss him. He gripped Tony firmly as he passionately kissed his love. Tony’s mouth was moist after suckling the pacifier. Peter replaced the silicone nub into his lover’s perfect full lips with a smile. 

 

“Are you ready for your treat, Baby?” 

Tony nodded as his super strong lover carried him into the kitchen and set him down at the table.

 

“Oh wow! My favorite! Thank you!” Tony immediately picked up a donut and sloppily mouthed at it getting frosting all over his cheeks and on his bib. 

Peter started thinking he must just be really hungry…?

But Tony knew just what he was doing. He continued to put more food on his face and clothes than in his mouth all while happily chomping away at the treats. 

“Whoa! You might need to slow down there!” Peter laughed. 

“Daddy, can you help me?” Tony whined with his mouth still sticky with jelly filling.

“Of course, Daddy loves to help his baby.” Peter cooed as he lifted Tony and sat him in his lap. Peter broke off a bite-size piece of cake donut and offered it to Tony. He obediently ate the cake in a neat bite but then allowed his lips and tongue to linger, suckling remaining frosting off of Peter’s fingertip suggestively. 

He didn’t stop there. Tony used his hand to bring more of Peter’s fingers into his hot mouth. He bobbed back and forth and was hardly subtle. 

“Wow, Tony. You’re making me excited.”  
“Thank you for the sweets but do you know what I really want for breakfast?” Tony teased. “It’s also cream filled…”  
Peter laughed and kissed his lover. Tony climbed down from Peter’s lap and settled between his legs. Pete opened his legs a little wider to make room.

Tony didn’t waste any time. He unbuttoned Peter’s jeans and lowered them exposing his erection. 

Tony immediately began sucking Peter’s cock, but Peter looked serious.

“Okay, Babe?” Tony replaced his lips with his hand stroking Peter.

“Yeah. Um, yeah! More than okay. You really spoil me. I was just thinking.”  
Tony was relieved, glad Peter wasn’t upset. He rewarded his lover with a lick from the base to the tip of his member causing him to moan.

“And here I wanted to spoil you this morning,” Peter whispered.

“Oh, you are. You are giving me exactly what I want right now.” Tony continued sucking Peter who relaxed and let himself enjoy the attention. It felt so good, and Tony looked so perfect in his pajamas and frosting covered bib. Even with crinkling padding underneath those pajamas. 

 

It might be a while before Peter could relax enough to trade. Allow himself to be the one padded and babied. But he wouldn’t give up on Tony.

It pleased him to know that Tony wouldn't give up on him either. 

 

“Oh, Baby!” Peter sounded breathless. Tony continued working his body in the most pleasing ways. “Oh,” Peter bucked into Tony’s lips slightly. 

“I like that. Do that again. Please?” Tony returned his lips to Peter’s sensitive flesh.

It felt naughty, what Tony was asking for, but he had been so polite and even said “please.”  
  
Peter timidly bucked into Tony’s mouth again eliciting an aroused moan from Tony. The vibrations made Peter crazy. He did it again. Tony’s hands grasped Peter’s and moved them to his hair.

“Be gentle if you want, but…don't be afraid to be rough with me.”

“Oh, Tony…” Peter was so turned on. It still felt wildly naughty, but he wanted to give Tony what he wanted. He delicately clenched Tony’s hair in his fingers before softly thrusting his hips.

Tony gave another moan. 

“Like that?” Peter knew the answer. 

Tony rewarded him by licking little circles on Peter’s sensitive skin. 

Peter took a deep breath and readied himself mentally. 

His hold on Tony’s hair tightened slightly, not enough to hurt, just enough to hold him still, to control him. Peter thrust his hips back and forth fucking Tony’s perfect mouth. 

Tony wanted to turn things up another notch. He wet his finger in his mouth before inserting it into Peter as he moaned in pleasure.

Peter was over the top. The added sensation on his sensitive bundle of nerves took him to the point of no return. Still being careful not to hurt his love, Peter’s grasp on Tony became possessive. His thrusts became intense. He groaned in pleasure as Tony took it all.  
It felt so good that Peter almost wanted to hold back and make the feeling last, but one curl of Tony’s finger on his prostate erased that option.

Peter moaned and thrust into Tony’s mouth one last time as he spilled his load. 

 

To his surprise, Tony let the mess dribble out of his mouth and onto his chin and bib. 

Peter stared, taking it in. 

 

“Thank you for the treats, Daddy.” 

“You’re too perfect, Baby! Way too perfect!” Peter wrapped Tony up in his arms. He used the bib to clean Tony’s face before kissing him a wet kiss. “Now, let’s get you in the bath!”

“Yes please!”


	26. Urgency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter decides to test the waters, so to speak, introducing Tony to a new aspect of their special intimacy.

Tony sat across Peter's lap as he thirstily suckled down two bottles of warm almond milk. The watery treat was extra satisfying after the sugary donuts and Tony made the cutest whimpers as he worked to drain the liquid through the silicone nipple.

Peter carried the pajama-clad Tony Stark into the billionaire’s personal bathroom, but he didn’t start the water running right away. He was in no rush to change his older adult lover out of his cute and sexy baby outfit.

 

“You know, maybe we don’t need a bath just yet. You’re hardly dirty. Are you even wet?” Peter placed his palm over Tony’s crotch feeling his dry diaper.

 

Tony thought for a minute before responding in perfect baby talk.

 

“Well, I hafta go now. I could go now.”  
  
“Oh, I see. You have to go now. You could go now. Or…you could wait. Right? I bet if you wait to go it will feel much better when you finally do go, don’t you?”

 

“You’re going to make me wait?”

 

“Yeah, Baby. I think I am. But not just wait, I’m going to do something in the meantime. Now, how would it feel to let me touch you, and then you explode? I bet the relief would feel really good, huh, Baby?”

 

“Yeah…That would probably feel really good.” Tony agreed and seemed to relax against Peter’s chest as Peter reached into his lover’s diaper palming his erection eliciting a whimper. 

 

“Just a second….” Peter paused his motions briefly as he reached over and…started running the bathwater. The sound was intensifying Tony’s need to relieve his bladder.

 

“Hey!”

  
“Sshh…! Relax, Baby.” Peter cooed as he stroked Tony’s member inside the warmth of the padding, using the leaking precum as lubricant.

 

“Oh, now I really have to go,” But Peter ignored him, “Daddy! Please, I have to go!”

 

“You’ll get to go in just a minute, Sweetheart.” Peter increased the speed of his strokes pleasuring Tony. He repositioned himself behind his diaper-clad lover with one hand on his cock as he brought his other hand to Tony’s lower abdomen placing the slightest pressure on his bladder.

 

Tony moaned with need.

He closed his eyes and relaxed leaning his head back against Peter’s chest in submission.   
  
“That’s it,” Peter kissed Tony’s hair, “let Daddy take of you. Just relax.”  
  
“But, Daddy…!” Tony whined in the most precious baby-voice. Although it was hard not to obey Peter’s raspy Queen’s accent as he said to ‘relax.’

 

Peter devilishly placed slightly more pressure on Tony’s bladder which felt full and distended with the two bottles he had earlier. 

 

“Just think how good it’s going to feel…” Peter worked Tony’s member harder and faster paying special attention to the sensitive spots.

 

His cock felt amazing, but the sound of the water rushing into the bathtub made it hard for the older man to concentrate. He felt hot, and he tugged at his onesie.   
  
Peter removed the fleece but the time taken only prolonged relief for Tony who was now only wearing the white padding with the teddy bear pattern. He looked so near perfect, Peter thought. The only thing that would make him look more perfect would be that padding wet, bulging, and sagging with Tony moaning in relief.

  
Peter was turned on now as his own erection prodded Tony. He continued to work Tony’s throbbing, leaking erection as the man whined and moaned.

 

Tony couldn’t take it anymore. He came with a moan and Peter felt his hot come fill his hand before filling the diaper. Tony panted until his breathing slowed for what came next. 

But Peter didn’t remove his hand. He kept one hand on Tony’s bladder urging his release.   
  
The older man threw his head back into Peter’s chest in relief as the first trickle of urine escaped and snaked through Peter's fingers.

 

“But, Daddy! I’m…”  
  
“I know, Sweetheart. It’s okay.”

  
With Peter’s permission, Tony’s stream increased pressure into a steady flow then into a full-on gush. The liquid came too much too fast to be absorbed right away and first flowed around Tony’s ass and groin.

 

After he had finished expelling all of the urine and the diaper finally absorbed the liquid to full capacity threatening to leak with the slightest misstep. 

 

Peter removed his now wet hand and cupped the diaper feeling it’s dense fullness. 

 

“How was that, Tony? Was that okay? Was it too much?”  


“I actually really, really liked that…” Tony placed his hand over Peter’s also feeling the fullness of the padding.

 

“Me too. I think we are ready for that bath now.” Peter spun Tony around into a wet and longing kiss.


	27. Bathtime Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wants to try something new with Tony and things get steamy.

“That was so hot, Pete. I really liked that.”  
“It wasn't too weird? Not with the…wetting?”

“No! In fact, I’ve kind of been, I don’t know, getting into it when you diaper me. You know? It really turns me on.”  
“Really?! That's amazing! I wish you told me sooner! I was so afraid to try this with you.”

“I think we need to stop being afraid and tell each other what we want.”  
“I know, and believe me, we’ll get there, but I’m just so happy to have you. At all. I’m still star struck every time you hold my hand let alone kiss me and let me dress you up in little outfits. And besides, I kind of want to take it slow. You are what I want, Tony. The kinky stuff is icing on the cake.” Peter ran his fingers through Tony’s wet hair and kissed his hot lips.

“I love you, Peter. And you can ice my cakes any time you want.” The two laughed.

“Actually, there is something I want to try. You did it to me the first time we made love. I want to …use my tongue on you. Would that be okay?” Peter was so polite. There was no way Tony could say no.

“Of course.” Tony’s skin was reddened with heat from the water as he emerged halfway out of the bath. 

Tony Stark’s bathtub was more of a jacuzzi really.

He turned over and propped himself up using his elbows on the edge of the tub giving Peter access. 

The muscular, tan, and perfect Tony Stark, Iron-Man,

What a sight to see. 

Peter positioned himself behind Tony’s glutes. He massaged Tony’s muscular buttocks before teasing the rim with his tongue. He felt shy and naughty doing this, but the moan of pleasure that came from Tony encouraged him to continue. 

Peter experimented with little licks, up and down, circles, before Tony’s muscles relaxed and Peter was able to prod with his tongue.

“Peter…” Tony sighed. His head hung low as he gave in.

Peter was impressed! Tony really was in ecstasy. Something about making the iron-man mewl his name like a kitten made him feel a sexual prowess he’d never known. 

He had to have Tony. 

Right now. 

After a little more teasing with his tongue and a lot of saliva, Tony was unraveled.  
“Peter…?” He whispered in protest when the younger man removed his tongue, but he got the message as Peter lined himself up with his now slick hole, “Peter!” He encouraged.

Both men were already hypersensitive, but Peter was determined. 

He felt an animalistic desire to claim Tony, to dominate him, but also to care for him and give him pleasure beyond comprehension. 

Tony arched his back and cried out as Peter slammed into him with long, hard strokes over and over. Each movement causing a wave of pleasure to Tony’s prostate. Peter gripped Tony’s hips hard as the two came in unison.

“Oh my God! Tony! I don’t know what came over me! That was really rough. I’m so sorry! I mean it! Did I…did I…hurt you?” Peter came to his senses and felt a wave of guilt for slamming Tony so hard and licking Tony so obscenely.

“No! No, Baby, not at all. You didn’t hurt me. You were good. You did so well! You were gentle enough! And so generous with your tongue! I loved every minute! You did nothing wrong!” Tony praised Peter. The truth was he was a tiny bit sore, but the bigger truth was that he wanted Peter to feel free and open with him any time and every time they made love. 

“Really, Tony, I’m sorry-“  
“Don’t be! I loved it! I loved having you rough-house me. You were so…forceful. Honey, I have to tell you, I really like it when you take control like that. I really, really like it.” Tony wrapped his legs around Peter under the steamy water and kissed him. “When are you going to let me have a turn?”

“Actually, if things go well this afternoon, I was thinking we could celebrate with some wine tonight."

"I really hope today goes well too, Peter. I really do. And if so, we will celebrate for sure."


	28. The Proposal

Peter and Tony held hands in the back seat of the town car.

No limo today. Nothing too flashy. 

“Are you nervous?” Tony asked.

Peter hadn’t said a word. His touch was warm on Tony’s hand, but he stared out of the window most of the trip.

“Yeah. A little. I’m glad we decided to tell her over the phone first. It won’t be a total surprise. Good call, Babe.” Peter turned to Tony and kissed his cheek just under his stylish thick-rimmed glasses. “You look incredible by the way.” Peter smoothed his hand over Tony’s soft red sweater. The billionaire and tried his hardest to not dress flashy while still dressing up for the occasion. 

Today was a big day after all.

The couple had told Peter’s aunt about their relationship over the phone taking away the initial shock she may have felt, but this would be their first time seeing her in person. 

“I’m nervous too,” Tony admitted as he squeezed Peter’s hand. 

“She’ll be fine.” 

Tony didn’t seem convinced. He feigned a smile, but now he was the one staring distantly out the window with a seriousness.

Was he hiding something?

Was something wrong?

Peter tried to kiss away his lover’s seriousness which worked all too well! He cupped Tony’s stubbly cheek in his hand before sealing his lips against his own. The two made out until the car arrived at the bistro.

 

The men were right on time, but May must have arrived early. She was seated and looked like she was already halfway into a glass of wine. 

She sighed, but then put on a smile and stood up to shake Tony’s hand before squeezing Peter in a tight hug.

“Oh, Peter!” She was silent as she continued to squeeze the young man. When she let go a single tear fell.

“May! It’s alright! I’m alright!” Peter comforted her.

“You’re so grown up and I just can’t believe it.” She sighed. She turned her attention to Tony, “And you!” She started to sound serious, but her voice softened “Oh, Mr. Stark, I can’t even be mad. You’ve done so much for Peter over the years. Thank you.” 

“No, May. Thank you.” Tony smiled.

May hugged Tony in a sweet and tender moment. Peter was overjoyed to see his aunt accept his new partner. 

 

The three sat down to their meal. Tony curiously kept refilling Peter’s water glass ensuring the young man had plenty to drink. 

 

“So things have been pretty peaceful with The Avengers lately?” May asked.

“Thankfully! No space missions or world ending maniacs at the moment!” Peter laughed.

“Or near future!” Tony added.

Peter started to feel the pressure of his bladder.

“Guys, excuse me for a minute.” 

With Peter gone, Tony became completely serious. He took a long deep breath while looking down at his lap before finally looking May in the eyes.

“May, there’s something I need to tell you.” His words were deliberate.

“What is it, Mr. Stark?” She looked so worried. 

Tony took another moment. He took another deep breath.

“I’m in love with Peter.”

“I know.” May sighed. “I wasn’t crazy about it at first, but I’m coming around. He’s a grown man. He can make his own decisions. And you’re a fine man yourself, Mr. Stark. It’s fine with me.” May smiled a sweet smile, but Tony’s face stayed cold.

“It’s…It’s more than that. May, I…” Tony choked up. He took a long swig of his wine before trying again. “I want to ask Peter to marry me.”

Tony looked back down to his lap after his admission. 

He didn’t see the shocked look on May’s face. 

He didn’t see the smile ear-to-ear either. 

Nor did he see the stream of joyous tears. 

“Yes.” She managed through sobs. “You can ask him. You have my blessing, Tony Stark.” 

“Wait, really?!’

May nodded. Tony jumped up and hugged her.

She wiped away the tears just in time as Peter returned.

“What’s going on? Did I miss something?” 

Tony was nervous again now, but he was smooth, with an air of confidence as if he’d practiced this part in his mind over and over again for the last 7 years.

“Just…stand there for a second, Pete.” 

Tony took Peter’s hand in his as he knelt on one knee. He retrieved the ring from his pocket and showed it to Peter.

“Tony…?”

  
“Peter, I’m so madly in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you as your husband. Will you marry me?” Tony slid the ring on Peter’s finger. It was a dark metal with a single stone that gleamed instead of sparkled. It was…a tiny arc reactor!

“Oh Tony, I…” Peter stalled.

“Well? Will you? What do you say?”

  
“Tony. Um…I….”

  
“What’s wrong?” Tony was nervous.

  
“Of course I’ll marry you! It’s just that,” Peter knelt too so that both men were on one knee facing each other. Peter reached into his own pocket and pulled out his own ring which he placed on Tony’s finger. “I was going to ask _you_ to marry _me_ is all.”

"Yes! I'll marry you, Peter Parker!" Tony laughed as he studied the ring. By now the men had an audience of restaurant goers and staff watching. Peter stood up pulling Tony to his feet as well and kissed him.

“He said yes!” Tony announced as everyone cheered and May cried. 


	29. Baby Peter : Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter FINALLY lets Tony play Daddy.

 

Peter and Tony sloppily kissed each other on the bed still wearing their dinner attire. They had been celebrating their new engagement with laughter, champagne, and many kisses. 

Peter started to feel warm. He kept his lips connected to his new fiancé’s for as long as he could before he had to break the kiss to remove his sweater. Both men tossed aside shirts and slacks until they made out in their boxer-briefs. 

Peter straddled the ironman letting his chest press against the arc reactor.

“You’re really going to marry me, Tony?”

Tony just grinned and stared into Peter’s big brown eyes causing the young man to smile.

“What? Don’t just stare at me!” Peter giggled.

“Yeah, I’m going to marry you! If you’ll let me. Although it will kind of make me a stereotype, another billionaire in his 40s settling down with some cute young 20-something.”  
The two exploded with laughter.

“You think I’m cute, huh?” 

“Cute and a little drunk maybe?” 

“M’not drunk! Just…buzzed maybe. A little!” Peter wiggled his hips on top of Tony, but almost lost balance. Tony eased the young man onto the bed switching positions so that they were still side-by-side with Peter’s legs still wrapped his legs around him.

“Maybe more than a little.”  
Peter just giggled in response.

“M’sorry, Tony, I'm just so excited, and happy, and, um, excited,”

“You said ‘excited’ twice,”

“different kind of excited!”

“oh.”  
“I just, I mean, when you agreed to go on that first date with me I…it was fun and you stayed over and that was fun, and then Milan was fun. But this means more than just playing around ’n having fun together. You really want to _be with me._ ”

Peter was so serious but so cute at the same time. Tony couldn’t help but smile at the young man next to him.

“That is 100% correct Parker. But you have to remember, you and I were ‘together’ as teammates before we dated. In a way, that might have even been a stronger bond. Then came the fun, and oh man! was it fun! You tying me up with your web solution! Mmm!” Tony stared into Peter’s eyes for a minute before continuing, “I want to be with you. And I want to have fun. And I want to marry you. All of those things. And I can’t wait to see what’s next for us, Baby Boy.”

Peter wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and pulled him in for a tender kiss. 

“I want that next.” He pouted. His voice mewling.

“Hmm?”

Peter didn’t answer right away. He just pouted his red lips and smiled with his eyes teasingly.

“Wanna be your baby boy,” Peter whined.

“Oh wow! Are you sure? I know, um, I know it’s a sensitive subject.” Tony couldn’t hide his excitement but put his lover’s feelings first. 

“I’m sure. I’m ready. I trust you. And…” Peter pecked a soft kiss on Tony’s cheek as he bucked his hips upwards grinding his pelvis against Tony’s bulge “And I really want to tonight.”

“Oh Baby!” Tony growled. He responded to Peter’s actions by pressing his hips causing friction between his member and Peter’s through their boxers. 

His chest pressed against Peter’s chest as the two shared a passionate kiss. There was no space between them.

Peter swirled his tongue in Tony’s mouth eagerly kissing him. Tony moaned in approval as he moved his hands to cup Peter’s ass. He swooped the young man up into his arms and carried him. 

“This is getting hot.”  
  
“I know.” Peter continued to kiss Tony’s neck in his arms.

“I mean, really hot! I’m turning on the A/C.” Tony held Peter with one arm and reached his other arm out to adjust the thermostat down a few degrees. 

“Fine. But one of these days, when we’re married, can we….um… _never mind_.” Peter blushed and hid his face against Peter’s chest. 

“Peter, we can do whatever you want, and I mean that.”  
  
“I’ll bring it up again when we’re married.”  
  
“Okay, sweetheart.” Tony kissed the top of Peter’s hair. “So what would you like to do first…Baby?”

Peter just giggled and squirmed in Tony’s arms.

“Well, um…”  
  
“Hmm…I bet that champagne has your bladder pretty full, huh?”

“No!” Peter shook his head playfully.

“Can I put you in…protection? To be safe?”  
  
Peter looked up at Tony and nodded.

 

Tony had Peter’s permission to dress him up and role-play with him.

This was a huge step.

 

Tony had thoroughly enjoyed being diapered and spoiled by Peter and now he got to be the one to snuggle his adult lover in that special way.

The issue had been sensitive to Peter. Though he knew he wanted it, he had faced major difficulty allowing himself to be loved and cared for by Tony.

But here they were, open and both wearing engagement rings, as Tony laid Peter on the bed and removed his boxers. 

Tony had stashed away the fun outfits and supplies. Peter raised his hips allowing Tony to place the padding under him. Tony carefully taped it secure and smiled down at Peter.

“Are you having fun?” Tony was smiling ear to ear, both excited and delighted that the couple had finally overcome this wall.

Peter nodded. He also wore a cute and playful smile, still a little buzzed from the celebratory champagne.

 

Tony reached a hand to Peter and pulled him to his feet before whisking him into the bathroom where they marveled at themselves in front of the mirror. 

Tony stood behind Peter with his arms around him. His hands trailed up from Peter’s muscular thighs then caressed his chiseled abs.  
“I hate that you’re taller than me.” Tony teased, whispering in Peter’s ear as he admired his hot body contrasted by the soft padding.

It was so…exciting. And naughty. And taboo.  
Somehow the high cut of the diaper just made Peter’s legs look longer. And the bright white of the waistband contrasted with the hair leading from Peter’s navel. He actually looked older this way.

Five o’clock shadow too.

He was a man alright. A grown man and an Avenger. 

That’s what made it naughty and fun.

Grown men shouldn’t wear diapers. 

Peter really should be spanked for this! But there would be time for that later.

For now, Tony’s hands continued to explore Peter’s midsection in ticklish motions making him giggle. Finally, he cupped both hands on the front of the padding. He looked into the reflection of Peter’s eyes.

“What do you think, Peter?”  
Peter leaned back resting into Tony’s hold.

“It’s…um…kind of weird.” Peter said, looking at himself in the mirror, but caressing Tony’s arms for comfort, “But, I’m happy to do this…with you. Maybe, we can cover me up? And I’m getting kind of hungry too…Daddy.” 

“Oh, Peter…And this is okay? You’ll let me take care of you?” 

Peter smiled and nodded. 

Tony spun Peter around for a sloppy kiss on the mouth. 

 

 

Peter was in bed wearing purple Hulk pajamas nestled in Tony’s arms as he suckled warm Baileys from a bottle. His lips formed the perfect pout around the nipple. 

The warm liquid and Tony’s hold made Peter so comfortable. 

“Good boy.” Tony praised as Peter finished his second bottle. “I bet your bladder must be getting full now.”

“Nuh uh.” Peter teasingly shook his head making his curls bounce. 

Tony just had to run his fingers through those locks, making the young man smile and nuzzle into his hold.

“You don’t have to? Or you don’t want to go?”  
  
Peter thought for a moment. He scrunched his nose up, still roleplaying before his expression started to appear serious.  
  
“Peter, it’s okay either way, my little love. You can let go… _and wet_ …” Tony got a shiver as he said this. Peter did too. “Or, if you’re not ready for that, you don’t have to. I’m so glad you were able to open up and play with me tonight. I’m loving this, Baby Boy!” Tony proceeded to smack wet kisses all over Peter’s cheeks and lips as Peter giggled and fussed.

“I-I’m not sure.”  
  
“That’s okay! That is okay.” Tony stroked Peter’s hair and gazed into his eyes. “You’re being such a good boy, you know. Telling Daddy what you need and opening up to him. I think you deserve a treat. Would you like that?”

Peter nodded in earnest. 

“Okay, Sweetheart. Relax and let me take care of you.” Tony pressed his lips to Peter’s for a slow and soft kiss. Peter closed his eyes enjoying Tony’s touches as he supported him in his lap with one arm while his other hand unzipped Peter’s pajamas and caressed the spider’s chest then, abdomen, then slipped under the waistband of the diaper palming Peter’s erection.

The diaper was dry save for the spot of pre-cum that was leaking from Peter’s cock.

“Such a good boy,” Tony repeated making Peter’s cock twitch in his hand. “Relax. Daddy’s got you.” Peter couldn’t hold still he was more turned on than ever before. The role-play mixed with his growing need to empty his bladder and now Tony’s grasp on his erection was pure ecstasy.He pawed at Tony’s chest and arc reactor, not really knowing what to do with his hands, just wanting to touch him.

As his hands crept higher he explored Tony’s chin and perfect lips. The older man responded with kisses and nibbles on Peter’s fingertips before drawing a couple fingers into his mouth.

Peter moaned feeling the heat from Tony’s mouth on his hands while experiencing the tightness of his grip on his member. 

Peter was coming undone. HIs dark brown eyes were locked on Tony’s lips, but his hips bucked into Tony’s hand.

Tony tried to tell Peter to calm down with his expression since his mouth was full. It would not have mattered anyway. Peter was just buzzed enough and definitely turned on enough to be well past the point of no return. 

Peter’s moans turned to a steady repetition of, “ _Oh Tony! Oh God Tony! Oh, Tony_!”

Tony started to work his tongue between Peter’s fingers for no other reason than to drive him insane.  
  
It worked.

Peter tried to hold back for as long as he could loving the feeling of Tony's strong hand gripping and stroking his sensitive cock. He gently rocked his hips forward, bucking into Tony's grasp for more contact as he neared orgasm. 

Peter came in his diaper. A sly smirk formed on his lips as he felt his cock release into the diaper.  
The feeling was incredible, both the release of the climax and the damp heat of the padding.

 

Tony pulled his lips off of his now slick fingers with a pop and quickly moved to hold Peter against him and kiss him deeply. 

Peter panted into Tony’s kiss as he caught his breath. 

 

“Such a good boy,” Tony whispered in Peter’s ear.

Peter continued to whimper. Tony remembered the issue of Peter’s bladder.

 

This was a curious problem. On one hand, he wanted to reassure his lover that it was okay to let loose. On the other hand, if shyness was the issue, maybe it would be best not to call attention to it at all. 

“Let’s cuddle up and watch some cartoons, okay?” Tony zipped Peter’s pajamas and kissed his forehead. He kept one arm around him as he reached for the remote and turned on the bedroom TV set. The room filled with the colors and sounds of some comedy cartoon show. 

Peter in this kind of desperation was absolutely intoxicating, but Tony had to pretend he was distracted by the show. He laughed along with the TV set as Peter shut his eyes and whimpered. 

Peter held his breath for a second. 

Tony’s breath was deep with arousal and interest, but he tried his best to seem unaware as Peter grasped the front of his diaper as it grew. 

Peter’s eyes half opened. He was panting with relief again, but no smirk this time. Instead, he looked absolutely terrified. 

Tony looked directly at the TV for a moment longer.

“Something wrong, baby?” he pretended not to know.

Peter squirmed and pulled at his pajamas as if bunching them up could hide his bulging wet diaper. 

“Um…Daddy?” Peter was still role-playing. Tony took that as a good sign. “I think I need help.” 

  
Wow.  
  


Tony’s heart could have stopped right then and there. 

Precious Baby Peter.

He had waited for this for so long and it was proving to be worth the wait.

Tony smiled ear to ear delighting in his fiancé’s cuteness.

“Anything for you, Baby,” Tony smirked.

Peter didn’t respond with words right away. Instead, he reached for Tony’s hand and placed it over the front of his still warm and full diaper.

“I’m wet. Can you please help?” Peter’s pout was perfect. At that moment Tony would have done anything for that man. 

“Of course, Sweetheart.” 

 

With a little cream and a lot of giggles, Tony had Peter in a new diaper as they snuggled under the sheets. Neither one could sleep as they stayed awake just enjoying each other.

Peter broke the silence first.

“You’re really going to marry me?” He whispered into Tony’s chest.

“Oh, hell yes! I’ll marry you right now if you want. I can make it happen. Make some calls. You want to?” Tony sounded serious.

“Really?! No. No, I want our friends to be there.”  
  
“I hate to brag-“  
  
“No, you don’t!”

“You’re right I don’t.” Tony jested. “I am a billionaire, my little love, we can have the most extravagant, elegant, glam wedding of our dreams. Or we can just be over the top, make it our own thing and go nuts, whatever! Classy or nasty, big or small. It can just be you and me or we can make it about our friends and family. Just know that you already have me.”

“I still can’t believe it.”  
  
“Believe it, Baby.” Tony grasped Peter’s hand and kissed Peter’s engagement ring. “So, are you going to wear white when you walk down the aisle?”  
  
“Actually…” Peter looked serious  
  
“We don’t have to go traditional. It’s already not going to be traditional. I was just teasing, Babe.”

“Well, it’s just…I just had a thought. Um, I don’t know what you think, but I kind of pictured you walking down the aisle… And-And I thought it might be really special if Captain America…gave you away?”

 

Tony was stunned silent. 

 

His first reaction was to laugh, but he just happened to cry a little too.

“Oh wow!” a tear fell, despite the smile “Peter! That’s-that’s really thoughtful-I-I-“  
  
“I already asked Cap’. I know he and your father were close. He said he’d be honored to. He kinda reacted how you are right now.”

“Oh, Peter!” Tony fell into Peter’s arms. Peter was still wearing his baby pajamas, but it was hard to tell who was the “baby” at the moment. 

“Tony, I’m sure that your parents would be so proud of you. And you have all of The Avengers to be your family. And now? Now you have me.” Peter squeezed Tony and kissed his hair. Tony let a few more tears soak into Peter’s purple pajamas. 

“And Tony, I’m proud of you. And I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Tony managed through the tears of joy.


	30. Baby Peter : Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's inhibitions are lowered and he continues to allow Tony to play Daddy.

Tony poured kisses over Peter’s hair and face in adoration as his diaper-clad fiance snuggled into his warmth. 

Peter removed the fleece pajamas. Tony’s boxer briefs were wet with pre-come signaling his own growing need. He had been so perfect and patient. 

Peter moved to kiss and lick Tony’s nipple.  
This was new. He looked to Tony’s eyes for a reaction. Tony smiled enjoying both the feeling and the view of the young man in his lap exploring his body.

“That feels good.” He whispered causing Peter to suckle a little more eagerly as he moved to the other nipple. Tony moaned in approval. “Good boy.”

Tony cradled Peter’s head in his hand. Peter moved lower tracing a path of kisses down Tony’s chiseled abs to his erection. He kissed the outline of the clothed, wet, bulge a few teasing times before pulling off the fabric freeing Tony’s member. 

Peter held the base as he lapped away the pre-come in little licks as if licking an ice cream cone as if Tony’s body and liquids were a treat. 

He felt very playful.

Still a little buzzed from the celebratory drinks.

A little uninhibited.

Finally letting himself enjoy the things he had wanted to for so long.

  
Tony could certainly appreciate it.

Peter was so free tonight. He was just his curious lover exploring and appreciating his body. It was sensual and intimate. 

Tony could see why Peter wanted to wait and even why he didn’t want to give everything all away at once. He had even hinted that there were still more things he hadn’t told Tony he was into.  
He’d let him keep his secrets. He’d let him keep surprising him for years and years to come. They would never get bored of each other.

Tony was lost in euphoria until a little hum from Peter on his cock made him throw his head back and moan, almost coming in that instant.  


“Oh, Baby Boy,” Tony’s voice was raspy with need, “I wanna be inside you tonight. Can I do that?”

Peter pulled off of Tony’s cock, his lips were red and pouty.  


“ I was hoping you’d say that! I really want to tonight, Daddy.” Peter moved to kiss Tony with his spit-slick lips. “But, um, can you please help me again? I’m wet…again…” Peter blushed.

“Again?” Tony smiled and chucked. How did he miss it? “You were sucking Daddy with a wet diaper, huh? That-that sounds kind of…naughty? Don’t you think?”  
But Peter shook his head no, like a scared child. The mood changed.

“I didn’t mean to be naughty, Daddy, really, I’m sorry! I just-“

“Whoa! Okay, okay! It’s okay. Maybe it’s not so naughty. You were just having so much fun you didn’t want to stop, right?” Peter shook his head yes. “That’s not bad. No punishment necessary. I’m sorry for implying it was a bad thing, Honey. Daddy’s sorry.” Peter was distraught. 

Tony really messed up. He squeezed Peter and comforted him trying to rectify his mistake. Peter was not a Brat like Tony when he role-played.   
“I didn’t mean to!-“  


“It’s okay, Baby Boy. You didn’t do anything wrong! I was wrong. Daddy’s sorry! Can I make it up to you now?” Peter’s breathing was fast as if he really might cry, but he was still role-playing. That was a good sign. Tony rocked him in his arms.

“Mmhmm.” Peter gave Tony a tight hug. He fell into the older man’s arms with everything and squeezed him bruisingly tight. “I wanna be a good boy for you.”  


“I know. I see that now. You’re very good. Not bad. Being wet isn’t bad. Not at all. Can I help you now?” Tony looked into Peter’s eyes. Peter smiled and kissed Tony a wet and sloppy kiss.

“Yes, please! But…um. Just clean me up.”  
“Oh right! Of course.” Tony winked making Peter smile and blush. The two kissed again before Tony scooped his fiance up in his arms and carried him into the shower. Tony didn't waste any time lathering up his love making him giggle with delight. At 5’11”, Peter was actually a couple inches taller than Tony, but somehow he enveloped him, making him feel small and protected with his caresses as he finally wrapped him up in a fluffy towel.

Tony was thorough with this aspect of their role-play, but moved quickly, ready to get to the next part. 

“Feeling good, Baby Boy?” Tony had Peter on his side back on the bed as he slowly nudged two lubed fingers into his hole.

“Oh yeah.” Peter exhaled as he accepted the pressure of Tony’s touches.

“Good! Good, I want you to feel good. I’m having so much fun with you tonight. This has been such a great day!”  
Peter felt warm all over in response. Just hours earlier Tony had proposed to him. He relaxed even more. Tony added a third finger with little pressure.

“Oh…I think I’m ready.” This was easier for Peter being his second time.  


“Yeah? Oh wow, Petey. You really are, aren’t you? Okay, Baby.” Tony gently pulled Peter’s hips until he was up in a table-top position. Peter couldn’t help but curiously glance over his shoulder and watch as Tony lined his cock with Peter’s hole before slowly, gently, entering him.

Peter’s head and shoulder’s lowered in response to the pressure as he moaned.

“You’re doing great, Babe.” Tony encouraged as he pushed until he bottomed out. “Feel okay?”

“Uh huh, please don’t stop…” Peter gasped as Tony gently thrust back and forth until he found that special spot. “Right there!”

Peter arched his back. Tony increased the pace intensifying the pleasure for both of them. He was able to let loose with Peter’s pleasured moans spurring him on each time he hit his special bundle of nerves.   
“Oh, Tony! I really like it. You feel so good.”  
“I’m so glad you like it, Baby, because I love it! Daddy’s not gonna last much longer! Can you come for me?”

Peter began stroking his overly sensitive member. The combined feel of his hand with Tony on his prostate was complete bliss. An orgasm shook through him as he pushed back into Tony to increase the pressure one last time.

“You look so beautiful! Oh yes!” Tony tightened his grip on Peter’s hips as he came shortly after, practically collapsing onto his lover as his limbs turned to jelly in his state of bliss. The two were still connected with Peter on his stomach breathing into the pillow and Tony on top of him panting into the back of his neck. 

Tony started to regain his breath. 

“I’m diapering you immediately. Would you like that?”

Peter smirked. Tony’s come would leak into the diaper.  


“Oh yeah! That sounds really hot! But I’m getting you a bottle of water. You collapsed pretty hard.”  


“Maybe next time we play we can both be babies, huh?”  


Peter laughed.  


“I would love that.”  


Tony slowly pulled out. Peter clenched keeping the warm liquid inside as his lover quickly wrapped padding around him and taped it tight. The two sipped water, rehydrating and snuggling in bed.

 

“You know, we’ll have to redecorate. I’ll have a couple dressers and stuff put in this week for your things, but long term, I want you to feel like this is your place too. So start thinking about what color patterns you like and what designs you like.”  


“Really?”  


“Yeah, Future-Hubby.” Tony kissed Peter’s soft brown hair. “And, I was thinking, If you want, if this is really something you like, we can have a ‘playroom’ put in.”  


“Like a real fantasy playroom?”  


“Yeah! With a crib your size and plenty of toys and lots of outfits and whatever we can think of. I think adult size baby furniture would be a really fun project for the lab. We could work on it together.”  


“I would love that, Tony, really.”

“And, one more thing, I want to go on another trip to celebrate our engagement!” Tony sounded excited.

“You mean like a honeymoon?”  


“Not a honeymoon. For our honeymoon, I’m thinking somewhere hot and we can just relax and drink drinks one the beach and make love-“

“I like that plan!”

“But I want to take you everywhere. Explore more of the world with you. Introduce you to new foods and new things and watch your little brown eyes light up with amazement.”  


“Ha! Okay, let’s do it! Where do you want to go?”  


“You like sushi, right?”  



	31. A New Role

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a little pillow talk, Tony tells Peter about a role-play fantasy he wants to try.  
> Peter pretends to be something a little different which turns out fun for both of our heroes.

Tony’s sleep was interrupted by the sound of the shower running. 

He checked the clock. It wasn’t morning yet, not time to wake up by any means.  
Suddenly, Peter dashed out of the bathroom and ducked under the covers with a quickness fully nude.

No padding.

No costumes. 

No play-clothes.

 

“Cold?” Tony pulled Peter in for warmth startling him.

“You’re awake! I’m so sorry!” Pete shivered as he buried himself in Tony’s arms. “It’s freezing!”

“JARVIS, increase the room temp a couple degrees and give us another blanket, will ya?” Tony said to the walls.  
Peter heard the whir of the heat kicking on, but more impressively a small robot emerged from the foot of the bed stretching out a long arm unfolding a fleece blanket that spread over the two heroes.

 

“Whoa! That was so cool!” Pete had been an Avenger for 7 years, but the little things never ceased to amaze him. 

Tony wore a proud smile, glad he could still impress his lover with something as simple as a blanket and turning up the heater. 

“Anything you need, just tell JARVIS. I really want you to start thinking of this as your place too.” Tony’s arms tightened around Peter as he kissed his wet hair. “I had so much fun with you last night, Baby.” 

Peter laughed a saucy laugh.  
That was a good sign.

“I had fun too. And you were perfect! Man! It was so hot! The way you touched me and the way you mouthed my fingers! Mm! I really liked it. But um…I’m not ready to go a whole night yet.” Peter smiled reassuring Tony who reached to caress him.

“I guess that’s okay. Take your time. Whatever you need. I love this. I love being with you. And I adore exploring with you. I really do, Parker!” Tony gave Peter’s ass a playful slap.

“Parker-Stark before long.” Peter teased.

“Why not Stark-Parker? Or just Stark?” 

Peter thought for a moment, toying with the idea.

“Peter Stark? Not bad. How about, Tony Parker? Hmmm?” 

Tony was silent. He smiled. 

“You know, sometimes I wish I could erase the evils of the Stark name.” The atmosphere turned weighty. Peter sensed this and gave Tony a reassuring squeeze. “Maybe a name change would do us some good. ‘Parker-Stark Industries?’ Or we could do a mashup and call it ‘Starker?’” 

“Peter and Tony…Starker? Um…Maybe, Honey, maybe.” Peter giggled and caressed Tony under the blankets starting to warm up. 

“Well, whatever we call ourselves, I’m just happy to have you.” Tony climbed on top of Peter looking down into his brown eyes before locking lips in a warm kiss. 

“Me too.” Peter combed his fingers through Tony’s hair before cupping his cheek in his palm. “I love you, Tony. I always have. Always.” Peter kissed Tony a tender kiss.

“I’ve always loved you, Pete. First as my friend. Then as my lover, and now I can’t wait to marry you and share it all with you.”  
  
“I think that’s why we mesh so well. We were friends first. Well, actually, you were my hero first!”  
  
“I was every bit as impressed with the Spiderling as you were with ‘Iron Man.’ I was proud to take you under my wing.” Tony smiled at the memory.

Peter took a serious tone.

“This might be weird to say, but…you…you never took advantage. I really appreciate that. Thank you. It means a lot.”  
  
Tony seemed surprised and a little confused.  
  
“Well, of course! I wouldn’t have dreamed of…doing that. Not in a million years! Even when you finally turned 18…”

“Can I admit something to you? Now? Now that we’re getting married?”

Tony nodded.

“I really had it bad…for you. And, I just don’t know…what I would have done…if you had ever asked me-“  
  
“Peter, I wouldn't-“  
  
“I know. I know you wouldn’t. And I’m glad. I’m glad we waited.” Peter sighed a deep sigh, glad to have gotten this admission off of his chest.

The two held each other in silence for a moment.

“You know, you could have taken advantage of me too pretty easily. I…secretly worried about that quite a bit.”  
  
“What? You? Really? How?” Peter laughed.

“Yes. Me. The emotionally unstable billionaire. I wasn’t…’out’…before you. There were times when I worried that I might want to go back in the closet. You could have blackmailed me. You could have made me buy you things. Even now, we’ve been dating for how long? You never aske me for anything. We’ve only been on one expensive trip?! No grandiose gifts or lavish shopping trips? And besides all of that I just…” Tony stopped. He lowered himself resting his weight onto Peter, their cheeks touching.

“What is it, Tony?”  
  
“I have a lot of emotional baggage and…by dating me, you’re buying into that. By marrying me, you’re kind of taking a stake in that.”  
  
Peter turned Tony’s chin so that the two were looking into each other’s eyes.

“Good. I want it. All of it. Don’t forget, I was with you for some of that baggage. So let me take ownership. Okay? Baby?” 

 

Peter rubbed Tony’s back in small circles comforting him. 

 

“Tony, I want to be the one to take care of you. I don’t care who is older between us. As far as I’m concerned you’re my husband and that makes you my responsibility, older or not, billionaire or not. I’m here for you, okay?” 

Tony let the words sink in. 

“Maybe we could role-play you…” Tony tried to change the subject, “um…you being my bratty, demanding boy-toy?” It sounded like Tony had thought of this for a while.

“A little role reversal, huh?” Peter joked.

“How is that a role reversal? Oh! Are you saying I’m the bratty one!”  
  
“Yep!” Peter smacked Tony’s ass.

“Hey!”  
Peter swallowed up Tony’s protests in a wet kiss before he could get any more words out.

“Oh, Mr. Stark!” Peter over-acted, trying out the new role-play idea, “Take me on a trip. I wanna go away in your jet! Please? Oh, please!” Peter overdid the pout, looking impossibly cute and a bit silly.

“Oh my! Well, Peter, I guess I can’t say no to those lips.” Tony kisses Peter’s pout. “I’ll take you wherever you want to go, Sweetheart. Tonight. Japan. We’ll pack a few things and buy everything else when we get there.”

“Oh wow! Thank you, Mr. Stark! Thank you!” Peter started smacking little, wet kisses down Tony’s neck and chest, repeating “Thank you!”

Peter kept up the acting, even reaching for Tony’s erection. 

“Mr. Stark, I-“  
  
“Peter, baby, you can stop. Does it feel kinda…silly?” Tony was half smiling.

“Yes,” Peter laughed, his voice back to normal, “Very silly! But I’m having fun! I wanna play! I was getting into it! Please?” 

Tony could tell by Peter’s grin that he was being sincere.

“Okay, Mr. Parker, in that case…I, um…expect you to, um-” Tony couldn’t even pretend to take advantage of his love.

“I just want to thank you for being so generous, Mr. Stark.” Peter interrupted, his tone was over-the-top and breathy like a movie starlet. 

Tony was weak. His head was spinning. He couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Peter….” 

Peter gripped Tony’s erection stroking him into pure bliss. 

“Just one more thing!” Peter mouthed in his most sensual tone over Tony’s ear, the hot breath sending chills through his body.

“Anything, Baby! Say it, it’s yours!” Tony bucked into Peter’s hand.   
  
“Buy me some toys for our new play-room? And we build furniture together when we get home?”  
  
“Of course! Of course!” Tony bucked his hips upwards with need.

Peter continued working Tony’s member and breathing into his ear. 

Tony groaned and threw his head back into the pillows. He reached a hand to comb through Peter’s curly brown hair and looked into his eyes. 

“You’re fun,” Tony whispered.

“No, I’m the one having fun.” Peter mewled over Tony’s neck. It was too much.

Tony pulled Peter in for a hot kiss and came as their lips clashed. 

“Oh, Pete! Pete! Anything you want, Baby! Anything!” Tony caught his breath. “Anything.”  
  
“Anything?” Peter was still being playful.

Tony smiled, his eyes closed as he laid back on the bed blissed out.

“Anything.”  
  
“Good. Because I want everything.” There was a seriousness to his playfulness. “All of it. All of you. I want you and I want all of you, Tony Parker.”

Tony laughed he rolled into Peter resting his head on Peter’s chest as he held him.

“Okay. You got it. Peter Stark, I’m all yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is intended to be the "author's notes." through character dialogue.  
> I wanted to take a little space to make it clear that Tony and Peter love each other and take good care of each other.  
> Also,  
> Tony is every bit as vulnerable as Peter.  
> If not much much more so.


	32. Mile-High Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes have a little fun on the way to their destination.

Peter rested his head on Tony’s shoulder as they reclined in the seats of Tony’s luxurious private jet. He brought a martini glass to lips but frowned as the harsh liquor hit his taste buds.

Tony smiled. He was warmed by the view of his fiancé’s pink pouty lips on the glass as well as the cutely innocent response to the drink.

“Too strong?” Tony knew the answer. 

Peter knew that Tony knew the answer. 

He looked up to see Tony grinning at him and blushed. 

 

“No worries, Sweetheart.” Tony chuckled as he took the glass from Peter’s hand and called for the attendants, “Ladies? Can we get some mixer? Something…sweet?” He winked at his love before taking a long swig finishing Peter’s martini for him.

“Thank you, Tony.” Peter squeezed his arms around Tony’s waist and nuzzled his head on his shoulder again. 

“Anything else you want? Snacks? Entertainment? I can ask.” 

“Actually,” Peter became shy suddenly, “There is something else I want, but-“  
Just then two flight attendants sprang up with trays of drinks, mixers, and glasses.

“Sorry that wasn’t to your liking, Mr. Parker! What can I get you this time?” a pretty blond lady attendant asked.

“May I recommend the sake champagne mojito? We’ll make it sweet enough that you won’t even taste the liquor!” The second attendant was tan with dark hair. Peter was impressed with her eye makeup. He blushed deep red as he had to stop himself from staring. 

“S-sure. Sounds great!” He returned his attention to Tony and gave him another squeeze.  
Peter took a sip of the brightly colored liquid from the glass. “Thank you!”

“Anything else? And may we say, congratulations on your recent engagement!”  
“You two are so perfect together!”

Tony beamed with pride.  
  
“He’s the one alright! I think Peter wanted something else. What was it, Pete?”  
  
“OH! Oh, nothing!” Peter gasped and lowered his eyes. He clutched his drink with both hands.

“Really, whatever you want, just ask. It’s okay.” Tony whispered. Both attendants looked to Peter for his answer.

“I’m fine. Maybe later? Is that okay?” Peter looked into Tony’s eyes with an urgency.

“Oh. Okay. I guess that will be all; thank you.” The girls left, and Tony brushed his fingers through Peter’s curly hair. “Something wrong?”

Peter was so embarrassed. His cheeks were deep red. He took a long swig of his cool drink to relieve the heat from his face.

“I want something…from you, Tony. I want…” Peter paused to chug more of his cocktail, he whispered into Tony’s ear “I wanna…join the mile-high-club.”  
  
“Oh! Okay! I get it! Wow! This is already turning out to be an amazing vacation and we haven’t even landed in Japan yet!” Tony smiled ear to ear and placed a hand on Peter’s thigh. “We can definitely, _definitely_ , join the mile-high-club, Peter.”

Peter smiled.

“But, um, the staff? Will they know?”  
  
“Well, Babe, I can tell them we want a little privacy, but then they would probably figure out what we’re up to that way. Or we can just keep quiet and enjoy the added thrill of secrecy?”  
  
“I want to be private, but I don’t love the idea of everyone knowing. I think…we’ll just have to be quiet?”  
  
Tony laughed.

“You never stop surprising me. Alright, Romeo, is the coast clear? Do you see anyone around?”  
  
Peter took a deep breath and a long gulp finishing the alcoholic drink for courage. He checked around and saw no one.  
  
“No. It’s clear!”  
  
“Nice and easy, then let’s go.” Tony unclipped his seat-belt before delicately undoing Peter’s from his lap as well, in a teasing display. “Come on.”  
  
Tony held Peter’s hand, nonchalantly guiding him into the jet lavatory.

“I don’t think anyone saw us!” Peter whispered, giddy with excitement.

“Good! _I’m all yours_.” Tony wrapped his arms around Peter and kissed him, licking into his mouth. 

The private jet’s lavatory was nice for a private jet but still didn’t afford a ton of space. 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this!” Peter smiled ear to ear as Tony unbuttoned his pants before gently tugging them off of his hips for him freeing his erection. 

Tony locked lips with Peter as he wrapped his hand around Peter’s cock, using his precome to slick his movements as he pumped his erection up and down, back and forth.

“Oh, Tony…” Peter whispered into the kiss.   
“You like it? Do you like having Daddy work your cock in the bathroom of his private jet? Hmm?” Tony’s breath was hot on Peter’s neck, making him weak.

“Yes! I like it a lot!”

Tony continued working Peter’s member in a slow, even pace as he teased him with kisses and whispered nothings.

“You want my mouth, Peter? On your cock?”  
  
“Oh! Yes! Yes, please! Please, I want your mouth, Tony.”

Tony slowly started to crouch down _to get on his knees_ in the cramped jet bathroom.

“Wait, Tony, no! You don’t have to do that. Not like that.”  
  
“I don’t see a lot of other options, Babe…” Tony said sarcastically.

“Allow me.” 

Peter kicked off his shoes and used his spider skills to climb the wall up the low ceiling. Effortlessly, Peter walked upside down until he was just the right height.

His shirt fell over his face. Tony laughed and pulled it off leaving Peter fully nude. 

“Impressive, Spider-Babe!”

“How about a little Spider-69?” Peter said into Tony’s still fully clothed crotch. He reached to start undoing the buttons.

“Just promise you won’t fall, okay?” Tony started massaging Peter’s ass as he licked the tip of his penis into his mouth.   
  
The act was impossibly exciting for both of our heroes.

Peter almost couldn’t concentrate enough to get Tony’s pants undone, but when he did, the Ironman’s member was throbbing with need.   
  
Peter used both hands on the base for an added sensation as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked the length of his fiancé’s thick erection as he was on the receiving end himself.

Occasionally Tony flicked his tongue over a sensitive area of Peter’s cock making him moan, the vibrations went directly to Tony’s cock, making him whine into Peter’s erection and the cycle started again and again. 

Tony replaced his lips with his hands stroking Peter, “Babe, you okay being upside down this long?”  
  
“I’m fine! Just please don’t stop!”

Tony returned his mouth on Peter’s Tip this time using his hand on the base and flicking his tongue over the tip in intense, punishing, lashes. 

Peter groaned into Tony’s cock in response making Tony’s knees shake at the sensation. 

“Oh, Petey! Daddy’s not gonna last much longer like this!” 

Tony kept his lips locked on Peter as he whimpered in ecstasy. 

Peter didn’t say anything but twisted his hands in gentle wringing motions at the base of Tony’s cock as he sucked the tip.

Tony mewled and whined sending vibrations into Peter’s erection making both men weak. Tony’s hands reached down to Peter’s upside down hair as his hips bucked forward erupting his seed into Peter’s mouth.   
  
Peter came close behind. Tony worked to swallow all of Peter’s come making sure none spilled onto his suit.

“Fall into my arms?” Tony panted.   
  
Peter had his hands stretched to catch himself on the floor just in case but released his grip on the ceiling. Tony did catch his hips and spun him right side up and into his arms for a breathy kiss.

“You think they heard anything out there?” Peter wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and laid his head on his chest.

“Oh God, I hope so. That deserved an audience!” Tony laughed.

 


	33. Princess Pete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacations seem like the perfect time to try new things. Peter has something new he wants to try. Tony is more than happy to play along

Tony and Peter were snuggled up on the bed in their hotel room eating sushi. They had the most beautiful view of Japan from the window.

“Sorry we got in so late and don’t have much time on the first night. I know it feels rushed right now. The ferry leaves pretty early in the morning, but I promise we’ll see plenty of Japan in our time here.”

“Not at all, Tony! Real sushi! In Japan! This could be the highlight of the trip alone!” Peter expertly used his chopsticks to eat a few pieces of sashimi. “I can’t thank you enough! This is great! So, uh? You gonna tell me where we’re going tomorrow?”  
  
“And spoil the surprise?” Tony sipped green tea. “No way!"

“You said to wear cargo pants. Are we going on a safari?!” Peter asked excitedly.

“Well…kind of, actually,” Tony smirked.

“Are you too tired for some play time? I have a surprise for you too.” Peter whispered into his next bite of sticky rice.

“A surprise? A sexy surprise? I could definitely stay awake for that!”  
  
Peter seemed a bit unsure.

“It’s something new. Something…we haven’t tried before. I’m not sure if you’ll like it or not.” 

“Oh, Baby, you said that on our last trip and I love, love, loved your little surprise! I’m getting excited now! You gotta show me!”

“It’s weird.”  
  
“If it’s something you like, I want to try it. And maybe we’ll both love it or maybe you’ll love it and I’ll love seeing you so happy which is a turn on in itself, okay?” Tony wrapped an arm around Peter pulling him into his arms and fed him his last piece of sushi. Peter savored the treat with a smile before kissing a sloppy kiss onto Tony’s lips.

“Okay! Give me a minute to…get ready.”

 

Peter took one of his travel bags into the bathroom while Tony waited anxiously for his sexy surprise on the bed. 

 

“Okay! Um…if you don’t like it…I’ll change and we’ll just…pretend…this never happened. Okay?” Peter called from behind the bathroom door.

“Whatever you say, but I’m already excited. Already loving the tease! Get out here!” 

 

The door creaked open. Slowly Peter emerged and sauntered out into view. 

Wearing…

 

A skirt.

And knee high white stockings.

And patent leather mary janes with kitten heels.

And the traditional Japanese schoolgirl uniform jumper top.

And…makeup?

Tony couldn’t tell from the bed.

 

“Oh Peter, Baby,” he panted, “You were afraid I wouldn’t like this? I love this!” Tony got up from the bed to approach his love. “Is that…eyeliner too?”

“Do you like it?”  
  
“Are you kidding me? Look at those red lips! And your eyes! Stunning, absolutely stunning!” Tony brushed Peter’s curly hair back from his face to get a better look. The young man had applied dramatic black eyeliner. “You like dressing like this, Petey?”

“Just sometimes. Not all the time. I’m still…you know… your boyfriend 99.9% of the time, but sometimes I wanna pretend to be, I dunno-”

“My babydoll?” Tony’s hands wrapped around Peter exploring down to his buttocks in the skirt, “Princess?”  
Peter smiled at the nickname and melted into Tony’s arms.

“Oh, Daddy. I’m glad you like it.”  
  
“So much. You look so beautiful for Daddy. Can I touch you?” Tony’s hands explored under the back of Peter’s skirt. Tony was elated at what he found. “Is that…lace? Oh wow! Can I see?”

Peter wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist as he was lifted and carried over to the bed. Tony set him on his back and slowly slid his hand up Peter’s thigh inching up the gray pleated skirt. 

Peter moved his hands to cover his crotch.

“What’s wrong?”  
  
“Are you sure this is okay? I’m getting nervous.”  
Tony’s handsome, beautiful, fiancé was on his back, in a skirt with his legs open for him while wearing something lacy that he was dying to see.

“It’s more than okay, Babydoll. You’re so pretty for me. Daddy’s having so much fun with you. And I really want to see what you’ve got under this nice skirt!” Tony kissed a soft to Peter’s forehead, “But I want this to be fun for you too. Do you need a break? How about if I just kiss off some of that lipstick for you?” Tony climbed on top of Peter, legs wrapped around him, as he bearishly kissed Peter’s perfect red pout. 

Something came alive in Tony seeing Peter in a feminine outfit. He had never manhandled him in that way before. His lips crashed into Peter’s smudging his lipstick as his hands slid under Peter’s blouse.  
Tony moaned in excitement. More lace.

Peter raised himself up from the bed and took the blouse off revealing the white lace halter that plunged from his neck, covered his ripped abs, and then tucked away into his skirt.

“Beautiful.” Tony felt the lace over Peters abs and chest. The white contrasted with the gray was stunning. “Is this one piece, love? Can I see?”  
Peter nodded and delicately undid the button and zipper on the side of the skirt.  
Tony could hardly contain his excitement, but took his time for Peter's sake, and slowly slid the skirt down his hips.

What a sight to see. 

Peter reached his hand to cover himself again.

“You’re beautiful, Peter,” Tony reassured. He reached both hands out. Peter took his fiance’s hands successfully removing them and exposing his outfit in full. Tony pulled him up for a passionate kiss as a reward.

The white lace leotard could barely contain Peter’s erection. His legs looked impossibly long and muscular with the stockings. Tony smoothed his hands up and down the back of both legs until he cupped Peter’s buttocks. 

“I’m so glad you like it. I was so worried!” Peter pushed the straps off of his shoulders and shimmied out of the leotard. “Can we make love in just…this?” 

Tony looked Peter up and down.   
  
Heels.

Knee highs.

Red lipstick.

“Yes. Sure thing! Anything for my princess!”  
Peter smiled as he laid back on the bed and applied lubricant to his hole. Tony was ready to help and pressed two fingers in. Peter gasped and pushed back against the pressure.

Tony stripped off his own clothes in record time. 

Face up, Tony held Peter’s ankles against his shoulders as he gently pushed inside his rim. 

“Feel okay?” Tony gently rocked back and forth. “Tell me when I get to the sweet spot, okay?”

“Right there!” Peter gasped and arched his back increasing the contact between him and Tony.

Tony quickened the pace, sending waves of pleasure through Peter’s body each time he massaged his special bundle of nerves.

“Tonight, Tony, I want you to be really rough with me. Just this once. Please?”  
  
“Oh, Princess…are you sure?”  
  
“Yeah, I want my big, strong, Ironman to really manhandle me tonight. I’ll stop you if it’s too much I promise.”  
  
“You promise?”  
  
Peter nodded.

“Alright, Baby. I’m going to build up to it okay?” Tony slowly quickened his pace. 

“Yes! Oh yes!” 

Peter’s responses spurred him on. Tony increased the intensity, thrusting into his love with loud slaps that echoed through the hotel room. 

“Fuck me hard! Hard, Ironman! Hard!” Peter’s back was arched. Tony held tightly onto his waist as he pulled him into him as he gave him everything. “Yes! Yes! I’m going to come!” Tony continued to pummel Peter’s prostate until the young man erupted clear liquid in a mess of mewling and whining. “Oh, Tony!”  
“Yes! That’s it, Baby!” Tony wasn’t far behind he pushed into Peter until he spilled his own load inside him with a long groan. “Oh, Peter.”

Peter and Tony panted on the bed. 

Pete kicked the heels off and started to snuggle into Tony as they cooled off. 

Tony was still hot, but reached a hand to stroke Peter’s cheek and kiss his smudged red lips.

“Any other fun surprises for me?” Tony winked.

“Oh, plenty more! And some I’m saving for after we’re married.” Peter giggled. “What about your surprise? Where are we going tomorrow?”  
  
“On an adventure, Baby. Not as sexy. But you have given me an idea for something fun and sexy when we return…” Tony said ominously.

“I can’t wait!” Peter and Tony shared a kiss before going to bed early. They would need their rest for tomorrow’s adventure.


	34. Peter Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes make some furry new friends while vacationing in Japan.  
> Once they get back to the resort, Tony has a surprise for Peter.

In the early, early morning in their resort hotel room, Tony shook Peter awake. 

“Breakfast then let’s hop in the shower, but not too much soap, okay? Definitely no fruity stuff.”

 

“I feel so 1998.” Peter looked to the outfit Tony forced him to wear.

“Ha! You look great in anything! Life’s not always about skinny jeans you know.”   
  
Peter was wearing seriously vintage drab olive cargo pants with serious cargo pockets. His shirt was a plain black tee with a little pocket over the chest.

Tony was dressed down as well. Jeans and one of his faded vintage band tees. Still classically cool.

“Why, Tony! Why?”  
  
“Surprise! It’s a surprise! Now come into the kitchen with me.”  
  
Peter obeyed and stepped into the hotel room’s kitchenette where Tony proceeded to fill Peter’s cargo pockets chock full of…

Bok choy.

Tons and tons of Bok choy.

He filled every single pocket including the little pocket on the shirt. He stuffed his own pockets too. 

Then he brought bags of more bok choy and watercress and cilantro for Happy to carry.

“Whoa! Must be a pretty serious safari if we need a bodyguard.”

“Happy? Um…yes.” Tony started to snicker. “Yes. If things get out of hand today, Happy is the man for the job.” Tony laughed and kissed Peter’s cheek. 

 

 

Happy did not seem excited about the trip but dutifully carried the extra vegetable bags as if they held the most precious valuables Tony Stark had ever entrusted him with in his career.   
  
“Tony, there aren’t a whole lot of people on this ferry? Is this the earliest one?”  
  
“Yes, Pete.”  
  
“Could we have picked a later one?”  
  
“Yes, but no. You’ll see.”

The view was beautiful. The sun rose as the ferry took them over the water to a quaint little island with a sign that read:

 

_ Okunoshima Island _

 

“What is this place?”  
  
“This island manufactured deadly poisons during World War II.”  
  
“Is that why we’re here?”  
  
“No, Peter. The chemical plants are long since closed. Since then, in the 70s a school class left their class pets there, about a dozen rabbits. Well, you know what they say about rabbits-!”  
  
“Wait, Tony is this that famous island with all the rabbits?! Is this Rabbit Island?! Are we here on _thee_ Rabbit Island?! For Real?!”  
  
“I was hoping you would be excited about that.”  
  
“OhMyGOD, Tony! I've always heard about this, but I never thought I’d get to see it for real! This is the best thing ever! I can’t believe this! The vegetables make sense now! I can’t wait to see the rabbits!”

“Can’t wait to see your hundreds of new best friends!” Tony chuckled and laughed admiring Peter’s pure joy.

 

It was a momentous arrival for sure. Sleepy rabbits looked liked clouds swarming to the landing to greet the first-morning ferry and Tony and Peter were the first visitors of the day.  
The gentle nibblers surrounded Peter who fell to his knees and laughed until tears ran down his cheeks.

“Oh, Tony! They’re just so precious! I’m so happy! This is the best!” He sang as he tossed veggies to his new hungry buddies. The friendly swarm seemed to swallow him whole! The young man was lost in a cloud of fluff as the rabbits nosed their way to the veggies in Peter’s pockets and licked and kissed the salt off of his cheeks.

“Oh my God! It tickles! I’m dying! It tickles!” 

“This way, Peter! There are more rabbits this way! I want you to see the buildings too!” Tony knelt down to rescue Peter from the mob.

Poor Happy grumbled as he carried the bags of extra veggies and food.

 

The buildings told the story of a forgotten war. Tall dilapidated cement factories now overtaken by vines and plants had signages that told the stories of how they once made poison gases. 

Peter used one hand to continually toss greens from his pockets to the animals and used the other hand to reach for Tony’s. The ironman had a thousand-yard stare.

“You know, a million atrocities have been committed under the Stark name, but this place gives me hope. From war and poison to…this.” he pointed to the happy chubby bunnies tugging at Peter’s pant’s leg. 

“You’re well on your way, Tony. Your arc reactors provide clean, renewable energy and you yourself are seen as a pioneer for human rights. People see you and see Ironman and think of good things.”Peter leaned in for a soft kiss that had him feeling almost as warm and fuzzy as the critters surrounding him in that moment. 

 

“Hate to kill the moment, but we’re almost outta veggies, Tony.” Happy shouted. 

“Oh no.” Peter looked into the eyes of the dozens of rabbits.

“It’s more than okay, Peter. More ferries will come throughout the day with more and more people with more food. These guys will be okay.”  
  
“Are you sure though? I mean what happens if the ferries don’t come? And what happens if they get sick? Is there a vet on the island?”

“Well…Actually…I don’t know. That’s a good question.”   
  
Peter began to work himself up with worry. The more he questioned the more he feared for his hundred new best friends.  
  
“I’ve heard about rabbit viruses. Do you think they’re vaccinated? Oh, Tony…”

“Tell you what Peter. I can tell this is important to you. We won’t leave this island until we’ve set them up with a nice veterinary hospital, okay? Happy and I will make some phone calls and get a building crew started today.” Tony winked.

“Really?!”

“Really. It’s nothing when you’re Tony Stark. Now let’s take some cute pictures with your friends by pink trees, okay. I have a surprise for you back at the hotel after all of this. But I know you’d never have fun with me if you were worried about these guys.” Tony crouched down to pet a friendly rabbit who nuzzled his palm in response. “They are awfully cute.”

“You really area good guy Tony,” Peter said with a kiss to Tony's cheek.

“You make me better, Peter Rabbit” 

 

Peter and Tony were sweaty and dirty for the ferry ride back to the mainland but too joyous to care. They cuddled laughed and looked at all of the silly photos they had taken with the bunnies until they had arrived back at the hotel.

“Thanks, Happy!” Peter sang.

“No problem, Peter.” He cracked what looked like a genuine smiled and shook his new rabbit shaped beer bottle key chain at Pete as he headed for his own hotel room. 

 

“Hope you aren’t too tired Peter Cottontail.”  
  
“No!” Peter giggled at the nickname and squirmed in Tony’s arms.

“Good! I have a surprise and after last night, I think you might like it. Of course, if it’s too much just tell me and we can dial it back a little.”  
  
“Dial it back?”  
  
“It’s…a little hardcore? You’ll see.”

Now Peter was intrigued. 

 

Tony had showered and was dressed in one of his classic suits with a set of his classic thick-rimmed glasses. He sipped a martini in the hotel room kitchenette while he waited for Peter who stepped out of the shower, fresh and clean, ready and waiting, in just a fluffy, hotel towel.

Little did he know, he was about to get fluffier.

“Give Daddy a kiss?” 

Peter turned a half smile. On their last vacation, he had been the one to put Tony over his knee. But he liked this role too!

He sauntered over to the fully dressed, overly dressed Tony wearing only a towel making such a lewd contrast and placed his arms around his neck before kissing him a tender, wet kiss. 

“Such a good little bunny.” he growled with a wink  
  
“Tony!” Peter giggled.

“That’s Daddy to you, Peter Rabbit.” Tony firmly took Peter by the hand and led him into the bedroom, there waiting for him on the bed was a red and blue

Playboy bunny corset.

With a little spider over the bosom.

Peter’s jaw hung open. 

He gasped.

“Spider-Bunny! What do you think?” Tony moved behind Peter and delicately caressed his waist while kissing the sides of his neck.

“I love it! It’s so cute!”  
  
“I’m so glad, Baby Bunny. Now, we can just do the costume and be done with it or if you’re up for it…there’s more.”  
  
“More?”  
  
“Try it on.”

Peter picked up the bodice feeling the softness of the material. It felt so good against his skin. He couldn’t wait to put it on! Slowly and carefully he eased into the one-piece corset with the huge fluffy bunny tail attached right over his muscular yet soft buttocks. 

Tony cupped his chin as Peter obediently pouted for him. Tony rolled up a tube of deep red lipstick and applied an ample amount before kissing most of it off. He then smudged a little on his thumb and smeared it on Peter’s cheeks in place of rouge. 

“You’re such a pretty little doll for me, aren’t you?” Tony gave Peter’s ass a hard smack “Aren’t you?”  
  
“Yes! Yes, Daddy.” Peter fell into Tony’s chest with the smack.

Tony cupped Peter’s chin again bringing his eyes to meet his.

“Is this okay?” his concern genuine.  
  
“Yes! I’m having fun. I think I need ears, though.” Peter smiled and kissed a red kiss on Tony’s neck.

“I have more than ears, but only if you want.”

Peter turned around to see that on the bed, under where the corset had been was a set of rabbit ears. Tony picked them up and placed them perfectly, completing the look, but there was more…

A black faux-leather collar decorated with red lace and little white fabric roses. In the center was an oversized obedience ring with a red heart-shaped padlock dangling from it.

“Oh, Tony!” Peter squirmed grinding his buttocks against Tony’s suited crotch.

“You’re…okay with it?”   
  
“I’m okay. It’s for me isn’t it?” Peter felt Tony’s arms surround him possessively.

“Yes Baby. Tonight, you’re my…Pet.” Tony smothered Peter’s neck with kisses before sliding the collar into place. 

He took a step back to get a good look. 

Peter reached up to adjust his rabbit ears, the motion made his body look long and impossibly cute. Tony couldn’t resist pulling him in for a bearish kiss. He reached down cupping Peter by his buttocks that was partially exposed by the revealing outfit and picked him up into his arms, snuggling his Peter Rabbit. 

“I have just a couple more things, Little Bunny,” Tony whispered into Peter’s human ear. 

“I can’t wait.” Peter nuzzled Tony’s neck the way a real rabbit would, letting himself get into his new pet-play role. 

Tony set Peter on the bed and pulled out a roll of something black and shiny and fabric from his coat pocket. 

“I hope you like these. Not the traditional Playboy Bunny costume, but I wanted to see you in them.” He delicately grasped Peter’s ankled and started unrolling the silk stocking up to all the up his thigh revealing the intricate lace design at the top, before tickling the sensitive skin with tender kisses.

“Oh! I love them!” Peter gushed as Tony slid the high heels in place over the stockings. 

“There's only one more thing…and this is what I’m worried about.” Tony took Peter by the hand and walked him over to the full-length mirror in the room.

He then unwound a long black leash from his suit pocket and clipped to Peter’s collar. 

With a kiss to his fiancé’s temple, he asked:  
“Too much?” 

Peter took a moment to study his appearance in the mirror.

He smoothed his hands up and down the corset then down to the silk stockings. 

He turned around and gave the fuzzy bunny tail a little shake.   
  
Finally, he tugged on the leash a little bit testing his Daddy.

“No. It’s not too much! No Daddy. I’m having fun.” Pete gave the tail another shake and twitched his nose making Tony melt.

“My little pet bunny?”  
  
“Mmmhmm! Whatever you want me to be.” Peter wrapped one leg around Tony’s waist.

Tony gave a gentle tug on the leash guiding Peter in for a kiss on the lips.

“I think my pet deserves a treat for that! Come. This way!” Tony walked next to Peter but continued to guide him with the leash. 

It was exhilarating for Peter. He had to watch Tony’s every move and this new level of submission was such a turn on. 

“Here Baby!” Tony stopped and laid back on the bed. “I need my little bunny to hop on top of me. I want you, Peter Rabbit, to put your fuzzy tail right here.” Tony pointed to his glasses, “Can you do that for me?”

“Daddy!!” Peter blushed. “I-I’ll break your glasses.”   
  
Tony removed the glasses and set them on the bedside table before returning to his prone position. He gave the leash a little tension guiding Peter towards him.

“I-is this still okay, Sweetheart?” The ironman’s tone changed.

Peter took a moment to ready himself and get into character…

“Anything for you, Daddy!” Peter hammed it up in his most sultry whisper as climbed over the top of his finance on the bed.

The high cut in the seat of the corset made even Peter’s fit backside look plump and round. His creamy skin contrasted perfectly with the horizontal lace from the silk stockings as he straddled his lover. All with the silly fluff ball tail like the bow on the gift wrapping at the top. 

Peter felt Tony’s hands graze his thighs then grip his cheeks before giving his ass a firm slap. While his partner couldn’t possibly hurt him, the sound did startle him into a cute little shake. 

“That’s what Daddy likes!” Tony slapped and squeezed Peter’s backside and thighs bringing blood to the skin causing a cute pink glow. 

Peter arched his back, bending forward and placed his hands on Tony’s thighs. He felt Tony push the fabric of the corset slightly over exposing his hole. Tony’s hands gripped Peter’s hips. Peter could feel the heat of Tony’s breath before the sensation of his warm, wet tongue teased his rim accompanied by the tickle of his prickly facial hair. 

“Oh, Tony!”

Peter was met with a smack to his ass.

“Daddy!” He corrected himself. “Daddy that feels so good!”  
  
Tony licked deeper into Peter’s rim, pleasuring him with his tongue while massaging his thighs and muscles with his hands. Peter was in heaven.

He looked and saw that Tony’s erection was throbbing with need and making a tent in his slacks.

He reached to massage it. Tony responded by bucking his hips upwards into Peter’s touch getting more friction.

“Oh, baby. You think you could bounce up and down on my cock?”

“Daddy!” Peter acted coy. He heard the pop of a cap before Tony inserted a lubed finger into his hole. He was ready and loose after Tony’s tongue treatment.

Peter positioned himself over Tony still wearing his bunny outfit with the seat pulled over exposing his plump ass. 

“Here, Babe. Tony gently pulled Peter onto his erection as he penetrated deep into him. “Oh yeah!” 

“Mmm! You’re right on my spot!” Peter grunted as he took more of Tony’s length.   
  
Peter moved up and down taking all of Tony’s size.

“That feels amazing, Pete! I love it!” Tony used his hands to help lift and lower Pete onto his member. “Think you can come with me, Babe?” 

“Yes! This silk material is really teasing me!”  
  
Tony reached to massage Peter over the silk causing an intense feeling.

“Wait! I don’t want to ruin the outfit!” Peter gasped nearing climax.

“I’ll buy you 10 more! One in every color!” Tony worked Peter’s erection as Peter worked his in perfect rhythm. “I’ll buy whatever you want!”

“I just want you, Daddy!” Peter howled as he came spurting come into Tony’s hand and his new silk costume.

Tony slammed Peter down on his cock one last time as he spent his load too with a groan.

“Oh, Peter!” he immediately pulled Peter close to him for a long and passionate kiss. “You were incredible! I love you so much!”  
  
“I love you too!” Peter panted as he rested his head on Tony’s chest. “What a day! This is the best vacation ever!” He squeezed his fiancé tight.

“And we’re just getting started."


	35. Birthday Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's May 29th, Tony Starks birthday.  
> Peter does his best to make the day special for the Ironman.

“What did you think of dinner?” Tony held Peter’s hand as they rode the elevator back to their room at the resort. 

Peter wore a cream white blazer and Tony wore one of his many stunning dress suits. 

“Me? I loved it, of course! But today is about you! All about you.” Peter smiled warmly.   
  
The two had a fantastic evening in Tokyo signing autographs, seeing sights, and eating dinner at the famous Nihonryori RyuGin restaurant, a favorite among millionaires.   
  
“What did you think?” Peter was timid in asking. 

A restaurant for millionaires hardly seemed good enough for his billionaire fiance. 

“I had fun.” Tony smiled. 

“ _Fun_? Like, a lot of fun or just a little fun?”  
  
“I had fun, Peter!” Tony laughed at Peter’s innocence. The two entered their suite. Tony tenderly removed Peter’s blazer and draped it over a chair. He did the same this with his own then sat on the bed with his arms open, inviting Peter to sit on his lap. “Honey, I have spent every birthday for the past 40-something years in a fancy restaurant-“  
  
“I see-” Peter sounded defeated.

“Let me finish. What made this birthday fun, however, was spending it with you.” Tony wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist and kissed his cheek. 

“I get it. And I’m glad you had fun, but your birthday is hardly over! I still have your gift!” Peter was bursting with excitement, but Tony seemed more interested in undoing the buttons on Peter’s blouse.

Taking the hint, Peter left the room to get the gift but returned wearing only boxer shorts. 

Tony was already under the covers of the bed nude. 

“You didn’t have to get me anything, Spider-Babe! I’m just happy to be with you. Also, I am hoping for some birthday gifts that you can’t put in a box!” Tony looked so cool reclined with his hands behind his head, making his chest look so big and inviting. 

Peter took to his side with the box. 

“I know. I figured as much. I mean, after all, I know I can’t really afford to buy you anything so wild it would impress _thee_ Tony Stark, but I thought it would be fun just to have something…to open.” Peter’s words were so heartfelt.   
  
“Okay, Parker. Give me the box.” Tony sat up and undid the bright red bow on the gift box. 

His face lit up.

“Wow!” He chuckled, “This is really cool!”

Peter smiled ear-to-ear with pride as Tony pulled out a teddy bear from the box. He had red and gold fur and in the center was a small light-up arc reactor.

“You like him?” 

“I love him, Sweetheart! Thank you.” Tony kissed Peter sandwiching the bear between the two of them.

“I thought a teddy bear might be fun for when we have ‘playtime.’” Peter blushed. 

“Ah! Very clever! And will we be having playtime tonight?” Tony asked in a flirtatious tone.

“Maybe…There’s more in the box.” Peter was really blushing now. Tony took this as a sign.

There was a framed photo of the two of them by the pink trees on rabbit island surrounded by bunnies. Both men were laughing so hard that day that they couldn’t take a serious photo.

“Ha! I love this! Peter, good job!”  
  
“It’s kinda goofy, but-“  
  
“That’s what I love about it! I have tons of pictures all dressed up in suits, but none of me and my best guy sweaty and dirty and surrounded by wild animals with big cheesy grins. This is terrific! And I think it’s our first framed photo of us together as a couple, right?”

Peter nodded with a smile, but his cheeks were still red with a bashful expression.

“What is it, Pete?”  
  
Peter couldn’t say it. He was half-way worried, and half-way tickled. He pointed to the box. There was one more item Tony had missed.

“Whoa.” Tony inspected the box. “Is this what I think it is?” He turned a half-smile.

“Only if you-“  
  
“Oh, I’m into it! Is this for me or for you?” Tony finally took out the last gift.

A riding crop.

“For you,” Peter admitted. “For me. To use on me, I mean. It’s made special. There's a removable vibranium sliver in the tip. I wouldn’t dare use that part on you. But…I really like the way you spanked me the other night and with my spider strength-“  
  
“Oh, I get it now! Daddy’s not tough enough, huh?” Tony teased.

“I would never say that!” Peter pouted, playing along.

“Hmm…I don’t know, Baby. I think that deserves a little punishment. I’m going to have to try this out on you…later. Thank you for all of this, Peter.” Tony squeezed his love in his lap, “But do you want to know what I really want for my birthday?”  
  
“What? Tell me!” 

“I just want to enjoy you. Do you remember your birthday?"  
  
“Yeah. You said nothing below the waist! We had drinks and talked until we fell asleep together.”  
  
“That was the best date I’ve ever had.”

“You don’t want sex?”  
Tony thought it over.

“I do,” He looked at the clock, it was almost 10 pm “But not on my birthday, which is over in just a couple of hours.” 

Peter caught on.

“Oh, I see,” he grinned.

Peter and Tony had a couple of glasses of champagne each while just chatting and holding each other under the covers.   
  


“Peter, can I ask you something?” 

He nodded.

“Are you worried about getting married?” Tony sounded sincere.

Peter thought for a moment. Tony caressed his shoulder to encourage him.

“A little. But that’s normal, right?”

“What are you most worried about?” 

“That you’ll get bored with me.”  
  
“Ha! This from the man who bought me a riding crop for my birthday!” Tony reassured Peter with a kiss.

Peter still looked worried.

“That’s a worry too though that you won’t be into the same stuff. Or that I’ll weird you out.”  
  
The iron man snuffed out his fiancé’s worry with another hot kiss. 

“I love getting weird with you. And look! It’s midnight.”

Peter looked to the clock for confirmation.  
  
“Alright, no-longer-birthday boy. What do you want to do?” Peter caressed Tony’s chest flirtatiously.

“That’s no-longer-birthday Daddy to you!” Tony roughly squeezed Peter to him and pressed their lips together in a passionately. “How would you feel about being my baby tonight?”

Peter answered by smiling and nuzzling Tony’s neck. 

Tony undressed Peter and laid him atop a diaper, but before taping it closed he kissed a trail of ticklish kissed from Peter’s neck to his thighs. 

“Peter, I can’t tell you how much I love you taking the reins and showing me all of the hot, wild, things you’ve shown me, but tonight, I want to be incharge.”  
  
Tony crawled over the top of Peter, pressing his weight into the super-strong younger man.

“I’m all yours, Tony,” Peter whispered, “Always.”  
  
To this, Tony clashed his lips into his lovers while grinding his hips into Pete’s.

Peter moaned into the kiss, delighting in the friction created by Tony’s bulge massaging his own.

“Daddy…!” Peter whimpered.

“You like that? Want more?” Tony knew the answer.

He ripped off Peter’s briefs leaving both of them nude among Tony’s birthday gifts.  
  
Tony gripped his and Peter’s cocks together, massaging them both making Peter practically squeal with excitement.

“You purr so beautifully, Baby,” Tony growled before attacking Peter’s mouth with kisses again. “I want to hear how you sound with me inside of you.”

“Yes!” Peter moaned, wrapping his legs around his fiancé.

“Alright, but I’m going to remind you, there is a Teddy Bear to your left, and a special riding crop to your right. Are you going to be a good boy for daddy?” Tony’s voice was sultry and teasing.

“I wanna be a good boy for you,” Peter pouted.

Tony expected this-

“But-! Sometimes I can be bad!” Peter sucked on his fingers, making him look submissive.

Tony took the bait so hard!

“I like that answer! Just know that bad boys get punished!” Tony warned, already lining up his throbbing erection with Peter’s hole. “Ready?” 

Peter nodded then closed his eyes, bracing for the pressure as his lover eased into him.

He gasped as Tony pushed, fully seated in him.

He gave Tony a smile signaling for him to move. 

Tony gently rolled his hips in and out of Peter, wonderfully massaging his prostate with each stroke.

The low moan escaping from Tony’s lips only aroused Peter further, his own erection turgid and leaking on his abs.

Tony loved Peter’s soft yet muscular thighs against his chest as he made love to him.

Peter shut his eyes and moaned, just appreciating the feeling.

“You like it, Baby?” Tony growled.

“Yes!” Peter whispered, arching his back just as Tony tightened his grip on him, thrusting harder.

“What do you like about it? Tell Daddy exactly what feels good.” 

That deep rumbling voice could have made Peter climax alone.

“You…ah! Inside of me.” Peter whimpered. “Filling me and hitting my spot.”  
  
“Like that?” Tony teased as he slightly changed the angle of his hips, pounding Peter’s prostate with every jab.

“Ah!” Peter grunted. “Yes! Yes! I like that! Oh, I love it!” 

“I bet you could come just like this, couldn’t you? Naughty boy.” Tony snapped into Peter hard.

“Ah!” Peter whined. “I-“  
  
“I want you to. That’s what Daddy wants for his special birthday treat. Come for me just from me filling you."  
  
“Oh, Daddy! Ah!” Peter moaned and grunted with his eyes closed while Tony drilled into his special nerves hard.

He was getting close.

He opened his eyes, loving the sight of Tony taking him, enjoying him, enjoying himself.

Tony and Peter’s eyes met just in time for Tony to deliver a harsh blow that made Peter come undone.  
  
Peter’s eyes rolled back, and he cried out as his cock erupted liquid onto his chest and abs, some reaching as far as his neck.

“That’s it! So beautiful for me!” Tony thrust until he too came inside of Peter. He finally taped the diaper shut, “So very naughty.”

“What? But Daddy-!” Peter whined.

“It’s okay, Sweetheart. Even good boys, like yourself, can be bad sometimes.” Tony kissed the wetness of Peter’s neck.   
  
Still wet from his eruption, Peter felt himself being thrust over Tony’s knee, positioning his diapered ass in the air. 

Tony softly caressed the plump cheeks that popped out from the bottom of the diaper, before:

  
*Whack!” 

He smacked Peter’s ass causing it to jiggle.  
  
*Whack! Whack* Tony slapped Peter’s bubble butt, again and again, bringing blood to the area and making the skin turn pink.

But no real reaction from Peter.

“Alright, Peter Baby, I want to make it clear that Daddy never wants to hurt you,” Tony reached for the riding crop, “But I do want to teach you a lesson.”  
  
*Crack!* Just a slight flick of the wrist brought the crop down hard on Peter’s padded backside.

“Oooh!” The Spider-Man whimpered and winced in surprise, but reassured Tony by wiggling his hips and presenting himself across his lap.

“You really are being naughty!” 

Tony whipped a few more lashes onto Peter, making him moan with each touch.

The soft pink was turning deep red. 

Tony put down the whip and massaged Peter instead. He still winced at the touch. He worried that he had truly hurt him.  
  
“Pete? You okay?” Tony pulled the man into his lap and wrapped him up in a hug, pressing kisses all over his cheeks.

“Yeah, stings a little, but I really liked it.” 

Something about his tone was uncomfortable.

“Then how come you sound so sad, Baby?” Tony consoled his lover with more kisses and nuzzles.

“Um, ‘cause I couldn’t hold it, and I wet while I was being punished.” He pouted.

“Oh, I see!” Tony snickered. “Don’t worry, Angel. Daddy will take care of it, okay? But first, would you like to hold Mr. Iron-Bear? You deserve it after taking your punishment like a big boy.”  
  
Peter’s face lit up with a smile as Tony handed him the teddy bear. “And I bet that diaper could probably take another wetting without being full. Hmm?"  
  
“You’re going to make me-?”  
  
“Mmhmm.” Tony devilishly kissed Peter’s sweet mouth, tonguing him to no end. “It’s my birthday, after all!”


End file.
